Blue Love
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Debby Pearce is a normal girl? No way she lived in Beacon Hills her whole life, and...it is where it's the least bit Normal. She's an Alpha has been for awhile, and with the help of her Friends Scott and Stiles she ready to face any evil that stands in their way. My spin on Season 4 of Teen Wolf (Malia x OC)
1. Prologue

**I love Teen Wolf. I'm a supporter of Stalia but I want to do something different so I created this (OC) X Malia story with the help of my friend Haley.**

**Debby Pearce is a normal girl? No way has she lived in Beacon Hills her whole life and it is where it's the least bit Normal. When Werewolves, Banshee coming into the picture it seems like life could never get boring. Debby is an Alpha has been for awhile, and with the help of her Friends Scott and Stiles she ready to face any evil that stands in their way. It's been a few Months since Alison's Death and things have Change in the Gang's Life, but the pack has become more stronger in numbers.**

** (Season 4 of Teen Wolf)**

**I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :Dt on the show  
I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show  
**

**The poster Post is one I made for My Wattpad if you want to check out the story their as well click on the link on my Profile :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

I was siting at my desk. opening my journal I begin to think soon strangely while laughing out loud like a crazy person because it reminds me what my brother says to me, **" if you feel like it just write".**I've been doing this since I was little. Opening up finding a blank page. Beginning to let my thoughts run wild. Once I finish I decied to look back on some old entry's coming across one. Reading though it I decide to add a little more. This is how it read,

**Dear Journal,**

**So much has happen, but I never forget so I'm start from the beginning. Moving to Beacon Hills at the age of 10 at first seem like the worse case scenario in my life I even called it the place where Hell was born.**

**But as time got better and I seem to mature (Lol) I grown to love it because mainly I met two amazing guys who go by the names Scott Mccall and Stiles Stiliniski. They reminded me of the brothers I never wanted which is strange since I do actually have a brother. Also I met Lydia Martin and Alison Argent they became the sisters I never had as well.**

**Any way we became close to the point it seems like we were magnets and couldn't be separated. We had crazy adventures involve the supernatural. It all started when Scott got the bite and not just like a doggy bite but this one was from a werewolf. **

**Know your thinking about are you serious a werewolf like "Howl" . Yes ladies and gentleman I do mean it. Scott was bitten by a werewolf who turned out to be a alpha by the name of Peter Hale who is uncle to Derek Hale who is also a werewolf (more like Sour wolf) we met him.**

**Though we hated him majority of times and he was a pain (not going to lie a very hot pain) he does help Scott learn control, but what ticked me off was when Derek decied to play selfish ass killing Peter before Scott could taking his chance at taking the cure out of werewolf central,**

**Pausing a little I'm spilling my story and haven't introduce myself. I'm Debby Pearce, I'm 17 years old , I didn't know if I would be able to make it. I have an older brother name Kyle, who I live with. We lost our parents to an 'animal attack'. we later find out was done by werewolf. Guess who did it ding dong dang Peter Hale (Funny how his name keeps popping up). **

**I know what you want to ask and go ahead, 'Well are YOU a werewolf?' Ladies and gentleman let me tell you the answer to that lovely question is yes I am .but I'm not like Scott who is a beta I'm an Alpha. I was given it by my father as he's last dying wish when he was trying to save me even though I only had a broken leg compare to my mother and him. You see making this shorter I use to be an Omega Alpha (Lol), but as I got closer with my friends I was able to open up more with them and see that I'm not as alone as I made myself to seem and made me realize with the help of my brother and friends I could do anything.**

**Now that my intro is out the way it's been a few moths and let me tell you a lot has happen. I mean losing my mind for moments (if you knew you would totally understand) my friends and I had to deal with a lizard creature called a Kanima who turned out to be Jackson Whittemore (who moved to London). **

**I mean if that seem like hell then what happen next was only child's play. After that we had a new pack come into Beacon Hills just as it was coming to seem normal, no way but this pack was just a pack pack it was fill with Alpha and if that didn't make you piss your pants it had a group of Twins who could combine and form a big giant monster. Dealing with them we had to also deal with people strangely becoming sacrifices.**

**Doing a lot of Research we found out the one doing all the sacrifices was something called a dark oak or Darach and we found out the identify was of a teacher use to know as Jennifer Blake who was by far the best teacher (not lying I was hoping it was ), but any way it was so crazy to the point we didn't know who to trust and we put everything on the line and almost lost it all. Scott, Stiles, and Alison had to sacrifice themselves, Literally to save their parents I mean who wouldn't, but let me tell you it had a consequence and it left some sort of Darkness in their Hearts, but it didn't matter at the time all that matter was saving the lives of others and that's just what we done. Soon after Scott became an Alpha which was amzing he's label as a true Alpha" which shines best for him since they don't have to steal to gain their title it only happens ever other time spam. While Scott and the other soon had to deal with consquence of dying and coming back we had to deal with a japanese spirt called the Nogitsune that ran us to hell because it took the face of Stiles and almost killed us all. This seem to be our toughest battle even when it was down the wire and Alison got killed. Stab right in the gut with a sword. I remeber like it was yesterday, but with her sacrifice we were able to find out how to kill Oni who at the time was being control by the Nogitsune. Though this we also was able to meet new friends, one name Kira Yukimura who was quite shy at first and a little akward, but as we got to know her we found out she was a thunder kitsune, she is able to control electric as well use fox magic. She also uses a sword and let me tell you it's pretty badass watching her use it. We also soon met this girl by the name of Mali-...**

"SHRIEK"

Before I could do any more writing to add on I was interrupted by a voice coming from my door way,

"Hey Apples did you get to the part where you met Malia"

"Stiles What the Hell"

I stop writing closing my book. I didn't know wither to be pissed or nervous so I decide all of the above looking up at a Boy in a Grey jacket and red tee under and straight leg jeans *Stiles* turning around I look at him it wasn't the first time he was like this,

"What?"

"I mean you always write your thoughts down but have you ever written about this. when we saved her from being a werecyote stuck in her shift, and then went to the crazy house, you kissed her then you two had sex, which is scaring me for life WFI"

I looked up and glared at the person who voice it belong to,

"Stiles"

"What?"

"Stop I'm trying to write"

"I know but she is your girlfriend shouldn't you only be writing about her. You to have been together for about a month"

"Don't you think I know that"

"Sorry"

"Never mind it what are you doing here?"

He looks over at my Close journal then back at my face and I knew something was up. The only time he was like this was when something bad or big was going on and it usually involve the supernatural,

"What's wrong?"

He paced back and forth before taking a deep breath,

"Derek's Missing"

"So? He left before and came back."

"No this time is different I mean I was just with Scott and Lydia at the clinic"

"Ok don't leave me in the dark"

"Lydia got a feel that these hunters from Mexico have him, so we're going to go..check it out"

I just stared at him *is he serious?* I took a deep breath before rplying,

"Wait are you serious who's going to let us go all the way to Mexico?"

"Taken care of I just told my Dad we were going camping"

I shake my head knowing very well this was going to bite us in the butt,

"Fine"

Soon after another voice appears,

"Stiles where is your slow ass. I knew I should of told her."

Malia appear and boy she was beautiful with her long brown hair she was gorgeous. Not going to lie; she's very intimidating to the others, but she hasn't really been like a girl in awhile . she use to live in the wild literally. Scott and I have been helping her learn how to control her animal side. I looked up smiling when she walk though the doorway staring at Stiles and she made eye contact with I could even say, "Hi How are you" I was attack by very soft lips. the way our lips moved in sync I couldn't help but moan and let her gain acess. it was if fireworks were ignited in our mouths either one of us wanted to let go. I felt her hands run up and down my sides. I closed my eyes and I was on cloud Nine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I could feel her pushing me on the bed to lay me down running kisses down my neck,

"As intresting this is Ladies we have to go"

Pouting we seperated. I laugh when I notice Malia glaring at Stiles I swear it looked like he pissed his pants.

"Ok lets go. Is Scott with you?"

"No he said to get you first"

We begin walking down the stairs of my house and I notice how quiet it was and I felt strange *Where's Kyle* I looked up and notice the mail hadn't been touched. I got a closer look and notice it was a bill and it was from Eichen House and it readed in red letter **PAY NOW**. I was about to open it when I felt Malia put a hand on my shoulder bringing a shiver down my back,

"Hey we should go. What is it?"

"Nothing umm.I should write my brother a note."

Stiles looked at me handing me a note and I'm give Stiles props he made it seem like I wrote it which made me freaked out,

"Don't worry Lydia did the Note"

"I didn't say anything"

We pilled inside Stiles Jeep. Before I could sit in the passager side I was jerked in the Back. I looked at Malia, but all she gave me was 'I didn't Do it look' I sigh siding down,

"Deb I know I smell sometimes,but today isn't one of the days."

Laughing while shaking my head we buckle up and begin our way to Scott's house to pick him, Kira, and Lydia up. I was startled when I felt small little kisses on my neck. Moaning as quietly as I could faster then the speed of light grabbing Malia's hands I could feel her trying to get access between my thighs. Hearing the honk of a horn pulled us away from each other. Glaring at Stiles I could see a frown on his face,

"I don't need you two going at each other a again I mean Gross. I love you Deb's but I still haven't really picked up the mess last time you two you know."

Slightly embrassed I nod kissing Malia Cheek who was just glaring at Stiles.

**Author's Note: **

**If confuse the Bold was Deby's thoughts and her journal sorry  
How was it?**  
**First Chapter :D**  
**What you guys think about Debby?**  
**Comment, Tell me what you guys think?  
Have questions Message me :D  
****Luv you Guys**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	2. Trouble Blooming?

******I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :Dt on the show  
I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Stiles this is by far the dumbest plan we ever came up with"

"If it's so dumb? Why are you going with the plan?"

"To be honest I have no clue."

We are walking while looking around in Mexico City trying to find Derek. Lydia because of her new Banshee powers had a feeling about this, and we came up with this plan. Laughing I turned to them, we had walked for what seem like ours and we haven't made it to their Destination,

"You two ok? I don't like this Plan. Seriously"

Lydia gives me a small smile which looked force,

"Define ok"

Stiles Raises an eyebrow,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I just shake my head. Lydia and stiles have a very 'complicated' relationship scratch that never mind I mean it's obvious they have feelings for each other, but that's a story for another time. Turning to Stiles who by far in book is the dictionary picture for 'shaken up' I calmly tell him,

"Calm Down Stiles. Are you sure you want to go with the plan?"

"I'm Fine. And of course we are sticking with the plan it's totally fine."

I turned to Lydia and she must was thinking the same thing as me, and we both had a feeling that this plan wasn't going to go well. As we got closer to their destination we come across a street where a building was. I notice Two security guards standing there I almost laugh they reminded me of those guards in London the ones that wore the hats and won't move. As we moved closer Stiles and Lydia come to an abrupt stop and look at me like 'what the hell'. Stiles turns to me asking,

"Deb shouldn't you be with Scott and the others?"

I turned and nodded then look at Lydia before replying,

"Yeah, but no offense to Lydia, but I don't have to be a Banshee to know this; plan is not going to go well it will go to hell. Beside what kind of person would I be if I don't go and protect you guys expressly need back up."

They nod understanding. Stiles looks at me,

"What about Malia?"

"What about Her?"

He looks around back and forth. I sigh knowing very well why he brought it out *crap* nodding I pull out my phone,

"I'll text Scott"

Lydia watches me text laughing,

"Your worry she'll be mad"

"Yes"

"Why Malia is totally into you. I mean her eyes practically turns Blue Literally"

I laugh at Stiles joke shaking my head,

"I know and I'm into her too, but she's still getting use to being around others and I worry sometimes if I'm not there she'll just try running away"

They nod looking at my phone. Lydia runs a hand down my shoulder,

"That makes sense"

Looking at my phone I see a miss call from Scott. Redialing I wait till I hear his Voice,

"Hey it's Me"

"I know, but the plan is still the same"

"Gotcha I won't let anything happen to them"

I turned to Lydia and Stiles,

"Let's get ready the plan begins now"

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

I look at Scott who seems to having a very intense Conversation. Once he ends the call I look at him and ask,

"Where's is Debby?"

"She's with Stiles and Lydia"

"What?"

He grabs my shoulder taking a deep breath,

"She felt that it would be better to stay with Stiles and Lydia, to make sure their ok, and frankly I think it's for the best"

"Why would they need her help? If they can't survive that's on them Debby shouldn't have to waste her energy on them."

Scott looks at me and I sigh,

"Can I borrow your Phone?"

He looks slightly Confused turning to Kira, who just shrugs. He hands me the phone giving me space while Kira and him talk more about something. I scroll till I find the name *pick up* no respond,

"Hey it's Debby Leave a message, so I'll give you a ring...or not"

sighing I hang up. I was about to give Scott his Phone when I heard Scott phone ringing. I look and the ID blinked [Incoming Video Call]. Hitting the accept I smile when I seen her face, her brown hazel Eyes,

"Hey Scott What Hey Babe"

"Hey"

"What's Wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ok if nothing is wrong then why are you video chatting with me now?"

"What do you mean me You're the one who call?"

"Malia?"

"It's Just Never mind"

"Wait what are you going Hey Deb who's Oh hi Malia"

I looked at Stiles glaring,

"And you look very Mad, so I'm going to go this way"

I looked at Debby who was sighing grabbing the bridge of her nose,

"That wasn't Nice"

"I don't Care"

"Malia we talked about this"

"Don't start ok"

"Babe just listen"

She looked over and I saw Lydia and Stiles,

"I have to go we'll talk about this later"

"Wait"

I looked at her blow me a kiss and the call ended. Just moments later Scott Walks in looking at me with concern,

"You ok? Did you and Debby have a Fight?"

"None of your Business"

I looked at him with just a poker face. I don't mean to mean to them I know Debby trust them and everything, but the only person I can trust is well myself I mean don't get me wrong I trust Debby too , but I've been by myself for so long I just feel it's my nature. I looked at Scott he seem hurt by my comment, but just smile,

"Deb is a strong girl; she's been an Alpha longer than me , so she might be able to protect them better than I could"

That was true. I may haven't known Debby as long as Scott ,But he was right she is a strong girl. I remember seeing her at Echien House; she came with Stiles. I remember punching Stiles and she came running over slapping me causing us to have a big fight. Soon I helped them get in the basement and we found some old files on the dead trap they call. While looking through the files I looked at her and I felt a connection to her. She told me about her family and I realize she was fucked up as me. We kissed and I exploded her lips were so soft I realized that was not only my first kiss but my first step to opening up to someone.

"Malia"

"Malia"

I looked at Scott and Kira giving them a somewhat smile,

"Debby text. Let's get ready"

Giving them a nod we move inside and open the door to a party it seem like. Scott point where we should meet, and we moved into our places.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**Another Update How quick Was that :D**  
**How was that?**  
**Comment, follow, and Favorite**  
**Tell me how it was**  
**How is Debby and Malia's Relationship?**  
**luv You Guys :D**  
**Updating Soon**

**-MysticDBRose17**


	3. Connection

******I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :Dt on the show  
I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

After Stiles, Lydia, and I made it pass the guards they lead us inside where we walked in a hallway. Opening the door it was a major partying happening. I looked at Lydia grabbing on her shoulders, so we didn't get separate. we end up making our way over to a bar where we waited for move,

"Whoa"

I looked up and notice this weird dude looking at me *drunk bastard* he looked like he had a whole pack of beer. I turned to Lydia and Stiles and they both looked at like 'don't' sighing I but my best face on, but this guy just wasn't having it,

"Hey sexy where you come from? That's right my dreams"

I wanted to Vomit. I have heard better. The dude leans over toward me and touched my thigh *that's it* before the guy could even think I grabbed his wrist twisting it till I heard the bone crack. Lydia and Stiles looked shock,

"Debby Stop"

"Why? He was touching me"

"So Malia touches you all the time"

I glared at Stiles which gladly shut him up. Releasing the guy I pushed him away,

"Stiles don't test me"

"Deb I didn't mean it like it sound"

"Stiles Shut up"

"Yes of course. I'm Sit Here"

I turn to Lydia who was just shaking her head,

"Stiles is an Idiot. How's Lover Girl anyway she looked a little upset over the video call"

"Nothing she's fine"

"Deb"

"Yeah"

"I've seen you date some guys and girls , but no one compares to her"

"What you mean?"

"Never mind"

Before I could ask what she meant I turned to Stiles who just sat there watching all the drunk party people. if we weren't on this mission I would have totally turned up, but one thing at a time. The longer we do nothing then something bad can happen to Derek and though he has sour wolf moments I still consider him as a friend and a member of the pack. Soon a man walks over to us telling us to follow him. We walk inside a dark room; next thing I knew we were sitting across an old woman sharping a knife *definitely a hunter* she begins quoting how her son doesn't like the party music but she loves it she calls it what "young people play" she looked sweet I mean don't all old women look sweet, but then again the sweetest face can kill a village. It was awkward, she turns to us making sure to make at least eye contact with us once before speaking. Siting still sharping the knife,

"What is it you kids want?"

I couldn't help but feel targeted it was like she was reading us by eye contact. I was sure she could tell what I was before I even enter the room that's how good I felt she was so I played it safe, by being straight forward. Before I could speak Lydia speaks up cutting me off,

"We are here for Derek Hale"

The woman smiles *Bingo* looking at Stiles I wink. He pulls out from his backpack $50,000. The woman looks at it then back at me, so I decide to speak up this time,

"That's $50,000 even for Derek, we heard you could be bought. Let's trade."

She glares at me,

"You silly Girl"

Looking at the guards I could tell they were wondering if they were bluffing,

"Where do you teenage kids get all this money? Huh? Japanese Mafia?"

*Crap* I looked at Lydia and Stiles. They were shocked too. That was a major curveball *they did their Homework* putting up a strong front I nod toward them. Soon we heard the people in the room mess with their guns it was like they were taking the safety off. Stiles Gulps. I glare at him mouthing 'we got this' he nods while the old woman takes a deep breath,

"It wasn't smart to come alone"

I look at her glaring smirking,

"Who said we came alone"

She looks at me then it hits her. She turns to the guards and it seem like we threw them off,

"You brought a wolf in my club?"

Stiles shakes his head laughing turning to me,

"No we brought Alphas"

I nod smiling,

"Now let's negotiate. I must warn you I never lose."

She looks at me *met your match old woman*

"Stiles Take 10 off"

Stiles pulls away 10,

"We could go all day ,and all this money would just be going home with us."

She looks at me unmoved,

"Listen we are not trying to be difficult. Just give us Derek"

"Why should we"

I glared at her with my red eyes,

"Because I'm the type of person that likes having my way, ask my brother, so give use Derek or else I'm make a bloody mess in this small room. I hate to see how red will make the furniture"

She turns to the guards nodding and saying something in Spanish. I look at Stiles who shrugs *knew I should have had Spanish" I look up to Lydia and she looks at me eyes wide. Next thing I knew I was in shocking pain. The last thing I could here was my name.

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Dancing around the people was fun but I knew it would of been more fun if Debby was there. I was having such a blast; next thing I knew Kira was rushing over to me in a panic,

"Hey"

"Hey What do we do I mean do we just sit here"

"Not quite"

"What?"

Kira and I were totally different we both are new to Debby's group of friends is this only similarities. She's so clueless I mean it's obvious Scott and her have a thing for each other, but then there's the dead ex girlfriend. I looked at her giving my best friendly smile *Debby Owes Me* She looked at me like a helpless puppy,

"We blend in"

She nods then looks right back at me with the same helpless look. Sighing and sucking in all my pride I saying in the nicest way possible,

"Dance with me dumb ass"

She nods finally understanding *Hallelujah* she begins to dance and boy was she stiff but it was good she was trying. To save her from humiliation I grab her shoulders and we begin to dance together though she still didn't feel comfortable we just dance. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side it was like I was getting electrocuted *Debby?* Kira touched my shoulder looking at me concerned I shock it off looking up noticing a pair of people dress in black and held weapons was circling Kira and I. Still blending in I whisper to her,

"You ready"

She nods pulling out her nunchucks. We turn around catching them off guard I knock the guy down on the ground punching right out cold before he could get up. Looking over I see Kira was finish taking care of the other one. We met up with Scott and he looks worry,

"I haven't heard nothing from Debby?"

"What?"

"OW"

there it was again the pain I know it isn't Mine *Debby* Scott looks at me with Concern,

"What's Wrong?"

"I don't know? I have this pain in my side but it's not mine"

Scott pulls Kira and I in a hall way when we notice a strange smoke we turned around and realize we was box in. I turn to Scott and he must of knew what it was because he was trying to push Kira and I out the way,

"It's Wolfsbane"

I try moving but I collapse barely breathing. The last thing I could hear was Scott,

"You don't know where he is either"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I must be on a Roll...**

**Double Update :D Whoa**  
**So How was That?**  
**Who Saw Teen Wolf tonight**  
**Major Intense**  
**Please Comment, Follow, and Favorite **  
**Let Me know what You Think**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	4. I will never Leave Without You

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show  
I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********I want to Thank : AllRawrz, BlackVeilBridesLoverx3, Wolf Girl, Rebel royal, TTFmichael, Laurenrulez1,Livyboo, and TheLostGirl15 for following this story as well people who have been commenting it means a lot**

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Once I opened my eyes I'm greeted by a pair of Worry Brown eyes,

"Thank God"

I look at Debby smiling . I grab the hem of her shirt kissing her lips at first she didn't respond but as the kiss got harder she was moaning. we kiss until neither one of us had breath left, so I grabbed her Waste pull her toward me so we could lay down, but she wasn't having it,

"Malia Wait"

I looked at her confused till I notice her eyes begin to wander and we had an audience,

"So?"

I leaned in again kissing her lips quickly. she smiles pulling away,

"Sorry I'll make it up to you"

I shake my head agreeing. Looking around it seem we were in a dirty restroom of some kind. Debby looked at Lydia who was holding her ears like she was in pain,

"What's Wrong?"

Lydia didn't say anything just shook her head. I look over at the tiles and begin trying to claw my way out. Kira walked over to me,

"No Luck"

"No were sealed in"

I looked over and Debby and Stiles was talking; they were watching Scott who was still out cold,

"He's going to wake up"

"Hope your right?"

I looked more close and I notice Stiles was about to put his arm around Debby,

"Your jealous?"

Looking at Kira,

"I'm not jealous, more like furious look how close they are."

"It's ok to be Jealous"

I looked at her glaring daggers at Stiles,

"No way am I jealous of HIM"

Lydia looked at Kira and I before asking me,

"Malia you care about Debby?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Never mind you have nothing to worry about"

I turned back to Debby and notice Stiles and her standing together. I slip pass Lydia and Kira moving over by Debby, she gave me a small smile while we stood. Soon the door opens and some men walk inside. I was about to jump them, but Debby grabs my wrist. They looked at us then stopped at Lydia,

"Banshee comes with us"

Lydia looks at us mainly Debby before following them. Soon everyone became quite once again. I turn to Stiles and Kira who was looking at an unconscious Scott who hasn't woken up. I looked at Debby and ask her,

"Your Quite, Why?"

She gave me a small smile before responding,

"Just waiting"

"Why?"

"Because I know once Scott wakes up we can figure out how to get out"

I don't know how she can still have faith in him, but I do trust Scott a little,

"I have to ask you something"

"Sure what's on your mind"

"When the guards came in, why did you hold me back I could of taken them"

"Because they could of had been holding something and we didn't know. I didn't want you to do anything stupid"

Taken back I nod,

"But anyway I could of Taken them"

"Really"

"Yeah what helps you sleep. I didn't want anything to happen to you"

She looked at me caressing my cheek giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before moving over with Kira and Stiles.

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Anything"

I was looking at Kira and Stiles. Scott hasn't moved since they brought him in. I looked at Kira before asking,

"What every it was he must of inhale a lot of. What was it?"

"I don't know he called it Wolfsbane"

*Of course*

"Oh"

We looked and Scott's eyes were wide open. I looked at Stiles smiling. Scott looked at us. We moved back and helped him up,

"What I miss?"

"Not much"

Kira looked at Stiles and I before looking at Scott. Scott looked at me,

"Where's Lydia?"

We explain to him and next thing we knew Scott was turning to a mad person trying to claw though the Titles I looked at him,

"We already tried"

"You know what?"

We turned to Malia who was leaning on a pillar,

"The next person to come through those doors we beat them up, and run for the hills"

"What about Lydia?"

"We can't just leave her"

"We can to survive"

I grab the bridge of my nose knowing what was coming next. Scott , Stiles , and Kira looked at me. I gave them an apologetic smile. Making my way over to Malia I run a hand though her hair,

"Sweetie we talk about this. Main times, we don't leave anyone behind"

Kira turns to Malia,

"What would you have Done if you were still a Coyote?"

"Leave her for dead, but if the season was bad eat her then leave"

Sighing heavily *she set her off* I looked at Malia giving her a quick kiss while she nods hesitantly. Stiles looks at Scott then me,

"What's the plan?"

"Now I'm the plan maker. Your Joking"

"Deb they have Lydia."

"You don't think I know that!"

They both looked at me and I came up empty,

"I got nothing unless one of you was smart enough to bring a to go drill we would be safe"

"A to go Drill?"

"Yep it would of been our only way out"

Stiles laughs a little before frowning,

"Really Deb a to go Drill stop being Sarcastic. we are trying to be serious"

"So am I"

We soon heard the door open once again and more men walked in holding taxer guns *crap* they grabbed Scott and Kira. Before I could get a hand on them a guy shocked me. Scott looked at me shaking his head. Leaving Stiles , Malia alone in the 'Prison' it was so irritation not knowing what to do. I sat down trying to get a hear on what was going on. Stiles looked at me,

"Do you hear them?"

"No"

I turned to Malia who was just siting there. She looked like she was at a stand still,

"Hey you ok, can you hear anything"

"No it's too loud and I barely can understand too man voice"

Stiles looks frustrated pacing back and forth,

"Stiles calm down. Give me a moment"

He nods looking at Malia and I. Turning my attention back to what seem like my scared girlfriend, I grab her hands giving her a small smile,

"It's ok. Scott and I practice with you remember"

"Yeah I know. I'm trying"

"It's ok concentrate. listen to my voice ok, we'll do this together"

She looked at me for a few seconds then kissed me. That must of been motivation itself because next thing I knew her eyes were blue and she was concentrating. Doing the same I close my eyes. Stiles looks back at us,

"Ok anything"

I nod,

"Yeah we hear something"

_"What can be turned by a scratch"_

_"I don't know?"_

_"Think Scott. Think"_

_"Turn up the power"_

_"turn up the power"_

Stiles looks at me and I was on the brink of Tears Malia look at me with a sad smile. It was tough hearing Scott in trouble, but I couldn't do anything about it,

"What is it?"

We notice the lights begin to flicker,

"Their killing him"

That's when I heard the lady ask Scott once again,

"_Say the Name Scott"_

_"Kate"_

"Kate?"

Stiles looks at me bewilder,

"No way you heard wrong"

"No because that's what I heard too, are you calling us liars Stilinski?"

I looked at Malia calmly grabbing her hands giving them a squeeze,

"No he's not it's just impossible"

Stiles Malia and I were soon freed guess the lady heard what she wanted. Scott looked at us before approaching us,

"Does she know where Derek is?"

"No but she feels she knows where Kate is and wants us to bring her back"

"Ok easy said and done, but we don't even know where Kate is so?

"She said she'll give us a guide"

"A guide?"

Soon a slight Black motorcycle pulled up *biker dude* the person took off the helmet and it was a dark skin girl with claw mark though her throat *that's ugly* I looked at Scott he seem to recognize the person,

"Braeden"

"Yep I'll be your guide to La Iglesia"

"The Church"

"Yep but there's nothing Holy about this place"

I turned to Scott who was as confused as me. We all got inside Stiles Jeep which I must say was very surprise it brought us all the way to Mexico. Malia looked at Scott , Stiles , and I,

"I'll say it, Who's Kate?"

Kira looked around too before raising her hand,

"I'd like to know that too"

It became so silent that a pen could be drop I looked at Lydia who was like 'tell your girlfriend' I shook my head before taking a deep breath,

"She was Alison's Aunt"

Kira looked at Scott. Malia looked at me,

"Oh you don't have to say anything"

Malia looks at us,

"Like hell they don't I want answers"

Scott turns around to them explaining about the Hale fire Kate had started and how Peter slashed her throat killing her out of revenge. Once everyone got the back story I looked at Scott,

"It doesn't make any sense"

"I agree with Deb I mean we watched her get buried in 6 feet of dirty how'd she get out?"

"Because she never inside"

"What"

Scott explains to us how Kate was never inside the coffin and how the hunters brought her here and let's make it short and say she escape. as we were cursing we trying to figure out why Kate would need Derek. All of a sudden it seem like we hit something causing Stiles Jeep to shut off. We all get out and I swear if this jeep wanted to catch a fire it was going to. Braeden turned around and came to see what was wrong,

"What happen?"

"We hit something"

"We don't have time we need to get there before night falls"

I turned to everyone and knowing Stiles Jeep something is wrong with the engine. I looked at Stiles nodding,

"Scott go"

"What?"

"Yeah go men we are going to be ok"

Scott looked at us conflicted but Follow Braeden,

"Wait"

Kira pulled Scott aside and I was hoping they would kiss but no *why* I shake my head turning my attention to Malia who was looking over Stiles jeep,

"You ok?"

"Yeah trying to figure out what hit us"

Once Scott got on with Braeden I looked at Stiles who was looking over the hood of his jeep doing what ever. I follow Malia looking under the tires to see if we had a flat, and then I felt something sharp. I pull it out and it looked like a knife they used in the old days. I showed Malia looking at Stiles I exclaim,

"Stiles"

"Yeah what's wrong"

"Hurry up"

"Why?"

"I don't think we are the only ones out here"

Night came quicker then expected and Stiles was still trying to fix the jeep. I looked up at him and he looked exhausted I turned to Lydia who was holding the Flashlight,

"Hey take a break"

She handed me the flashlight and I walked over to Stiles holding it up,

"Thanks"

"Sure. How much longer?"

"Hard to say"

"Let me take a look"

"What"

"Come on Kyle has taught me a little if my car breaks down"

Stiles looks at me bewilder,

"What do you mean Break down, Deb he just bought you a new Toyota Red FJ Cruiser"

"Still helps to know in future years"

"I've seen you drive it'll last a week"

"Ha Ha now let me see what's wrong with this"

He helps me up on the hood of the Jeep when I hear a familiar Scream *Malia* I looked and begin to see her running,

"Malia. MALIA"

"No, Kira Go Stiles, Deb fix the jeep"

I glare at Lydia who was giving me small smile,Kira gives me a resurging smile,

"I'll bring her back"

I nod turning back to the task of fixing Stiles Jeep. Lydia looks at me,

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault she ran"

"Neither was yours"

Finally fixing the jeep and redo everything I start it up,

"Why don't I drive, Stiles your exhausted"

"No its fine"

Lydia hits him on the shoulder. Getting the hint he climbs into the back follow by Lydia. Soon Kira and Malia make it back and boy am I pissed off. I gave Kira a small smile. Turning to Malia I exclaim finally exploding,

"You never do that again"

"Do What?"

"I thought you was running"

"I was running"

"No I mean 'running away' like from me"

She looks at me then grabs my free hand smiling,

"I would never leave without you"

I turned to her,

"Really"

"Really"

She smiles turning to Kira, Lydia, and Stiles before exclaiming,

"Them I would"

I looked at them really quick,

"It's a process"

They nod understanding. Lydia looks over at Malia,

"Oh that looks Nasty"

I looked down and notice she had a cut on her side and it looked deep I turned to Malia worried but all she did was squeeze my head,

"It's fine I can feel it healing"

"You sure"

She leaned over kissing my cheek,

"Yeah"

We soon drive up to a run down church and we must of got their in perfect timing when we see Scott and Braeden emerging with someone. Stiles and I rush out looking at Scott who has a confuse look on his face. Malia turns to me,

"Is that him? Is that Derek"

I looked a little closer and was shocked,

"Yeah Kind of"

There was no doubt about it was Derek only problem it wasn't the Derek we all knew and love/Hated it was a younger version *What the Hell*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The season Premiere episode is finish****Whoa** **So How was That?  
How you Liking it?**  
**Please Comment, Follow, and Favorite  
** **Let Me know what You Think**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	5. It's a School night

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********I want to Thank : SayianWarrior075 and queen-of-evil66 for following this story as well people who have been favoring it**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Racing to Deaton's, Scott and I carry Derek inside, While Stiles and Lydia follows us inside. It's unreal I've seen so much but never something that turns a person's age backwards *Is it permanent?* it makes no sense. Laying Derek on an exam table Deaton looks at us,

"So you found him like this?"

"Have you seen this before?"

"No never"

Looking at us I decide to ask,

"What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Deaton looks at us sighing. I don't have a problem with Deaton, but between him and his sister I feel like he has many secrets. He smiles looking at us,

"That's right, beside tonight's a school night"

We nod looking still uneasy. I turned to Scott and back at Derek,

"Someone should stay with him"

"I'll stay"

We looked at Lydia; Stiles turns to us shaking his head,

"I don't like this. At All"

"Go guys I got this"

Stiles look very uneasy

"Still don't like this"

Scott and I grab his shoulder dragging him out. I turn to Deaton and Lydia,

"Call if anything"

They nod while I make my way to the door when Stiles exclaims,

"Just because you two are stronger"

Driving in my driveway I notice the house still looked very eerie like no one has been there *where is my brother* Opening the door I start to call out for him,

"Kyle?"

I sat my keys down before walking upstairs when I notice my bedroom door was open *I know I closed that before leaving*

"Kyle?"

*Where is he?* my brother may be many things but he was not a deserter, he would of told me if he would of told me he was going on a trip or something. Taking a deep breath I ready my claws before opening the door and she Malia siting at my desk reading my journal.

""How come you never write about me"

"I do so write about you"

"Lies"

She lifted up the journal,

"In here, you write about everyone"

"No I don't "

"You sure because I read each one of this entries, and none on me"

I sit on my bed slapping the space beside me,

"Don't think of it like that"

"What do you mean? Am I not good enough to be in your Journal?"

"No absolutely, that's not it at all"

"Then why aren't I in this book"

"Because why would I write about you when I can have the real thing?"

I leaned over kissing her lips catching her off guard. She gasps but doesn't hesitate to kiss me back with equal amount of passion. As our lips move in sync I push her down gently on the bed moving over so I'm hovering over her. As her hips begin to rock on mine I became a moaning mess. Looking down at her I notice her Brown eyes held a Blue tint *She's in the mood*.

I didn't need my heighten sense of Smell to know that in this room was the sense of aroused lust. Sitting up a little so now Malia was halfway in my lap; she leans over to the crock of my neck beginning to drown me with kisses. Grabbing my wrist she rolls her hips causing me moan,

"Ah…Ah…Ah"

Lifting up her shirt tossing it somewhere she smiles,

"Are you trying to get on my good side?"

"You can say that"

Grabbing the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head she tosses it somewhere. Grabbing my belt loop on my shorts she snakes her hands down beginning to unbutton them,

"AaaaH"

Pushing me down she pulls my shorts down grabbing my hips to stop shaking. Hovering over me looking down at me I am left in my black Lacy Bra and Matching panties. Lifting up she pulls down her last article leaving her in a Matching White Lacy Bra and underwear. Hovering over me rolling her hips while kissing and licking my neck trying to find my sweet spot I can't but think about when were in the basement of Echien House. Leaning up kissing my lips Malia looks at me running a hand through my hair,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing very serious, just on how lucky I am to have you"

She smiles leaning down once again kissing me. Reaching down close to my breast she unclasp my bra in the front, and begin kissing and licking my body till she was at the edge of my panties; slowly pulling them down I could feel myself being extreme wet *this is going to be a long night* Malia looked at me then back between my legs winking; which send me on the edge I could feel the lust. Leaning down she smells me,

"Someone's wet, want me to take care of this"

"I don't have time for your tease"

Getting the hint she spreads my legs wider beginning to lick my cunt sending me over the edge with just one lick,

"OMG MALIA, D—D—D –D OOOO-NNN-N'T SSSTTTOPP"

Lifting up winking I kiss her, so I could taste myself. All you could hear was Moaning and screaming. Yawning the next morning I wake up feeling something heavy on my chest. Looking down I see Malia sound asleep looking around boy was it mess. Clothes were everywhere and my bed sheets were shredded and did I mention my bed was lopsided *not again. I just fixed everything* Kissing Malia's head before slowly getting up I decide to make some coffee. Hopping down stair *boy I'm Sore* I don't understand how every time we do this I am always the one who is always sore.

Looking in the kitchen I see Kyle, Slapping his shoulder,

"Hey where were you?"

"What, no Hello?"

"Fine Hi Kyle, Now answer the question"

"I was out"

"Where?"

"Out, beside after last night I should be kicking you out, I know Malia and you are both werewolves, but still you two are like animals when it comes to sex"

I blushed fixing me some Coffee,

"Hey Debby I have to tell you something"

"Does this have to do with the bill from Echien House?"

He looks at me flabbergasted,

"You knew"

I nodded,

"We'll talk about it later, I'm be late school"

Nodding he lets me go upstairs back to my room, and I walked in my room and notice my phone was vibrating madly. I looked at my still half asleep girlfriend,

"Hey sweetie"

She squinted a little before opening her eyes yawning,

"I don't want to go"

"Sorry this is for your own good"

Finally after convincing he, more like dragging her out of the bed. Because we were running out time; I let her borrow some of my clothes. While rocking a cute strapless light blue flowy dress with black cute half cut high heel boots. I gave Malia a Brown leather jacket with a Black Tank Top, Blue jeans, and some Black Boots.

We arrive at Beacon Hill High, Once I park we headed toward my locker before heading to Malia's and first period,

"Hey Debby"

We looked up and a bubbly blonde hair Made her way over to Malia and I,

"Hey Isabella"

"I can't wait for Lacrosse Season to start"

"I know, so do we have cheer practice tomorrow"

Did I mention I was on the cheerleading team, yep have been since freshman, and with senior year arising I'm the captain,

"Yep ask coach. I think so because Lacrosse try out are tomorrow"

She smile then turn toward Malia,

"Hi I'm Isabella"

She holds out her hand for Malia to say something. Malia looks at me,

"Hi"

I nudge her,

"I'm Malia"

Isabella nods smiling turning to me,

"it's nice to meet you Malia; ok well Debby I'll see you later"

She walks away leaving me and Malia in now an awkward Silence. Turning I look at Malia Sighing while I close My locker,

"What's Wrong?"

"I don't like her"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to hate someone"

"No"

"Well there you go"

I kissed her lips laughing she smiles giggling,

"What was that for?"

"You being you"

As we begin walking to Malia's Locker I saw Stiles and Scott,

"Hey I'll see you in class"

She nods understanding once she saw Stiles and Scott as well,

"Hey Guys"

I looked at them when I notice they were trying to hold in what look like laughing. Scott turns to me while Stiles just looked at me,

"What is it? Do I have something on my Face?"

"No"

"Then What?"

"Someone got laid"

I looked at them giggling slightly adjusting my bag on my shoulder,

"No"

"Don't lie"

"Yeah you have that 'glow'"

"What 'glow'?"

"The 'glow' that screams You have hot steaming sex"

"You two are crazy"

Stiles kept looking at me and then I notice he was staring hard at my back,

"What?"

"Scott she has claw marks on her back"

"What?"

"Gotcha"

"Not Funny Stiles"

Him and Scott fist pump laughing. I slapped both of their shoulders heading in to class; Walking in the classroom Stiles and Scott took their seat while I seat by Malia who looks like a crazy women,

"You Ok?"

She raises up the Highlight nodding, but I could still see fear. leaning over and notice the book was half highlighted with red with question marks *that's familiar* once the bell rang. Mr. Yukimura begins the lesson,

"Raise you hand if you did last night"

Mostly everyone raised their hands. Stiles turns to me smiling Winking I just shake my head while Mr. Yukimura continues,

"Ok what leader am I. He failed at business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of congress and lost as a candidate for Vice President"

He begins looking around through Kira and I both had our hand up,

"Malia"

She looks up confused,

"Huh"

She nods looking franticly though the book. While waiting on her to answer Scott's phone begins to ring,

"Mr. McCall no cell phones"

Nodding Scott turns off the phone. Still waiting on the Answer Mr. Yukimura decides to Malia Hints,

"one of our greatest Presidents, Gettysburg Address"

still looking though books I swear she looked exhausted while looking I try giving her hints by mouthing the name so she can use her heighten hearing,

"Lincoln"

Soon Stiles phone goes off,

"When I say no phones I mean everyone"

Stiles looks at me and I nod turning my off as well just in case. Mr. Yukimura hears mine. Finally giving up he sighs,

"Does anyone know the answer"

Everyone except for Malia raises their hands. Turning to her I notice her sinking in her seat embarrass *poor baby* soon after another phone goes off,

"I said no phones"

Kira raises her hand,

"Dad that's yours"

Embarrass he picks up the phone reading it out loud,

"Scott Call Lydia"

I turned to Stiles and Scott before I look at my phone seeing I had a text from Lydia;

**Derek's Missing**

*That's just great*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was that?  
New Character: Isabella don't forget about her she will be important  
Sorry about the Smut if it sucks (I'm Trying)****How are you liking the story so far  
Please Comment, Favorite, and Follow  
Luv you guys  
xoxo  
-MysticDBRose17**


	6. Satan in a V Neck

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Once Class was over Scott, Stiles, and I Raced over to Deaton's, Malia wanted to go but I told her it was a bad idea, so she stay with Kira just in case. First thing we notice was a hurt Deaton *Looks like Derek* Lydia explain to us how Derek was acting when he woke up,

"So are you saying he is, not only a young body wise, but mind too"

"Yep he barely recognize either one of us. He was also scared"

Stiles looked up at the door and back toward us running a hand through his hand,

"Ok, If you was a young scare werewolf where would you go?"

Stiles looks at Scott and I,

"Well Wolves usually go to their Den, where they feel safe at"

Scott Nods,

"The Hale House"

Deaton turns to us nodding,

"If that is it then you better find him"

"Why"

I looked at them realizing where he's getting,

"If that is true then Derek might not even remember the fire"

"Ok say we do find him, what do we say"

"Easy we tell him the truth"

"Deb it's not that simple. He might not understand"

"Scott I know but we can't just lie"

Stiles looks between us before answering and what a shocker he takes Scott's side,

"He's right Deb we can't tell him about the fire"

Taking a deep breath I glare at them,

"Ok but don't say I told you so"

As we head toward Stiles Jeep,

"You riding or taking My car"

My Phone begins to ring and it read Kira

"Hello"

"Where are You?"

*Crap*

"I'll be there. Don't let her move Thank You so much"

As I hang up Scott and Stiles looks at me,

"What is it?"

"I'm take my car. Looks like Malia got in a fight"

"WHAT"

"Nothing serious Kira stopped it before any adults saw,but"

"But"

"The girl has a broken arm"

Scott and Stiles faces were priceless they jaws were hanging down,

"Wow"

"Yep, so I'm go"

"Wait Deb"

"Don't worry I'll call if something happens"

They nod following me to my car. then it hits me. I grab Scott's arm,,

"What is it?"

Him and Stiles looked at me while I sigh taking a deep breath,

"Can someone please tell Malia about Peter, and when I mean Someone I mean you Scott"

Short version we found out my girlfriend was actually adopted maybe with out her knowing and her father is ding ding Peter hale aka now know as Satan in a V neck, They looked at me understanding,

"I was going to tell her but"

"No buts I feel like sometimes she thinks I'm hiding something"

"But you are hiding something"

I hit Stiles Hardly on the Shoulder,

"like yesterday she was reading my journal"

Scott's eyes became Wide,

"Did she find anything"

"No she was reading an old one I left on my desk before we left for Mexico, but if she would have know and found my other one. Let's say hell would be paid"

Stiles rubs his shoulder looking at me with a frown,

"Ow, Just because you are some Sexy Alpha"

*Did he just say that?*

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Turning to Scott he shrugs,

"Ok well I'm drive to pick up Malia and drop her off"

They nod waving while got into my car driving off.

* * *

**Stiles's Pov**

I turned to Scott once Deb drove off. He looks at me while getting in *here it comes*,

"What was that about?"

Nervously laughing I try to play it off,

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"You called Debby 'Some Sexy Alpha'"

Sighing heavily,

"No way"

Taking deep breaths trying to hide my heart beating fast though I know it's impossible. Scott looks at me,

"You like Debby?"

"No"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah"

"Your heart just skipped a beat"

"Fine I do"

"Since when?"

"That's not important"

"Why?"

"Debby is with Malia"

"So?"

"Scott you don't have to have supernatural powers to see the connection they have"

"Ok?"

"Scott I'm tell you something"

He nods while listening,

"We've know Debby for awhile I mean she practically like our sister. And when I liked Lydia it was different but even then I had Debby on my mind and it just grew to a full on crush"

"Why haven't you told her"

"Scott back when Debby went with me to Echien house I thought I was going to have a chance to confess and tell her how I felt, but Malia walk in helping us get in the basement to research. Debby and her begin to talk then Debby Kissed her"

"Stiles"

"Don't Scott I just want her to be Happy"

He nods putting a hand on my shoulder,

"You deserve to be happy though too buddy"

"I know"

We soon pulled up where the Hale house use to be; Now it's just piles of Wood,

"He's not here"

"Ok I'll Call Debby"

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Malia Clam Down"

We were in My car driving to my House. Malia looks at me I can tell she was still Pissed. Kira didn't give me the Details all she told me was Malia had got into it with another girl, she said it happen so fast that she couldn't see the girl, but she did see my lovely girlfriend break her arm,

"How can I calm down, when that girl had set me off"

"Lucky Kira stop you before any teachers saw. Do you want to explain"

"I don't care"

"Who are you talking about? All you keep saying is 'she' this or 'her', but no name"

"Isabella"

"What about her?"

"She's a bitch"

"What did she say?"

She looked at me sighing before grabbing my hand,

"Don't worry about it, it's just between her and me"

Not wanting to set her off I nod. As we came up to a red light I sigh turning to Malia I ask her,

"Sweetie can you hand me my phone"

"Sure"

Driving on; before she handed me my phone it begins to ring *Crap I don't have my earpiece* Looking at Malia really quick I ask her,

"Answer that for me"

She smiles answering it for me,

"Hello"

"Wait slow down"

"I'll tell Her"

She hangs up sitting my phone down,

"That was Scott"

"Ok"

"He said they found Derek at Stiles's Dad Office and boy was he freaked out. Stiles is taking Young Derek to Scott's house"

"Ok Thank you"

She smiles. Soon my phone rings again *now what* I hope those knuckleheads didn't lose him again. I picked up my phone this time reading the id saying **"Stiles"**. Answering it,

"Hey"

"I need you to do something"

"What?"

"Scott is going to see Peter?"

"Why?"

"I have no idea"

"Ok thanks I hope I can beat him there first let me drop off Malia"

"Kay thanks Deb"

I hang up,

"I'm not going Home"

I turned to Malia while making a sharp turn,

"Yes you are, sweetie there are just things I don't want you involve in"

"I heard your conversation with Stiles"

"What did I tell you about using Heighten hearing"

"Whatever I heard a lot about this Peter and if this is the same Peter you told me about who kill your parents I don't want you going alone"

"Scott and I can handle him"

She grabbed my hand,

"You'll handle him better when I'm there too"

We pulled up to the lofts and great timing because Scott pulled up as well. He must of knew I was coming but when he saw Malia,

"What are you doing here"

"Here to help"

"No way, Debby?"

I shrug,

"Already try"

Malia smirks while waiting for us to take the lead. She grabs my hand. Once we open Derek's loft Scott looks at me and I could feel it too,

"Are you Two ok"

"Never better Why?"

"Because your heart rates are off the chart"

"That's because their bad at introductions"

We looked over and see Peter reading on a couch #Satan in a V neck not going to lie he can rock a v neck. Scott takes a deep breath,

"Peter this is Malia"

He looks up shock while Malia just looks at him like 'what the hell'

"Your eyes are beautiful did you get them from your father"

"Mother"

"Well I'm sure these Two have a lot to say about me"

"The homicide killing spree came up"

"Well we all have ways of progressing"

"Well for your killing spree why don't you make sure they all stay dead"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I turned to Scott because boy was it getting awkward,

"Peter what do you know about someone being turn by a scratch?"

"Debby , Scott did you two scratch someone?"

He looks at us suspicious,

"Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep"

"But it's possible like if you claw out someone's throat"

He moves around looking at us,

"Yeah it's possible but it has to go deep enough, beside it is very rare I'm talking one in a million"

Scott and I explain to peter all about Kate as well what happen to Derek,

"Can someone in this town stay dead"

Malia turned to him,

"I think they were hoping you would"

*Only if you knew he was your father*

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek to a teenager"

"What color are his eyes?"

"Blue"

"After Paige, so that could be around the time when he first met Kate"

"Wait Derek and Kate knew each other?"

Peter turns to us,

"Biblically"

He looks at Scott *this isn't good*,

"That's right Scott, you weren't the first Wolf to crawl in a hunter's bed"

Peter looked at us pacing back and forth,

"So Derek went to the site of the fire thinking it was still there?"

"Yep, but he doesn't remember the fire"

"Ok, so if he doesn't remember the fire then that means he doesn't remember Kate caused the fire"

"What does that Mean?"

"Kate didn't just take him back to age Derek knew her, but to the age she trusted him"

We looked around trying to figure out our next move when Scott's phone rang. While Scott was talking on the Phone and Malia was sitting on the couch looking bored, Peter turned to me,

"So?"

"So you and My Daughter?"

"I have no idea what you talking about?"

"I can smell sex off you two"

"Ha Ha"

"I'm being serious"

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"No Debby because compare to your other friends I actually Like you"

"I feel special"

"I warn you though if you hurt her"

I looked at Peter nodding,

"Look who's trying to be a father"

"Don't test me"

I nod turning to Scott,

"What?"

"Kate has Derek"

"What?"

"Yep Stiles said he saw her"

I turned to Malia and Peter and we begin heading to the door. I looked at Scott who seem in another world,

"Ok lets go"

"Wait"

"For what? Kate is out there twisting her way into Derek's head again. We need to find her"

"All we need is a scent"

Scott looks at Peter, Malia and I,

"That could take hours. If we want to get ahead of her we need to figure out where she's going"

Peter looks at us,

"Not to rain on anyone's parade , but none of use look like genius."

I pulled out my phone,

"Well let's call one"

Dialing Lydia's phone she picks up. She explains to me how Kira and her went to a gas station where she finds a body and she thinks Kate did it,

"Perfect can you sent pictures"

Once I ended the call with Lydia I turned to Scott,

"Lydia found a body, she thinks Kate did it, she's sending a picture"

"Ok"

I looked down at my phone when it rang. Looking at the picture it was gruesome. Malia looked at me,

"Ok why would Kate kill an gas station attendant"

Peter looks at the picture closer,

"I don't think she can help it. It wasn't down in a frantic. it's not murder"

"Ok?"

"She can't control the shift"

"Derek has the same issue on the full moon"

"Yeah Derek is apparently still learning"

Malia looks at me,

"So Kate still learning"

"No she want's to learn?"

"Ok that makes sense"

"So Kate wants Derek to teach her?"

"You can say that"

"No she's after the triskelion"

"Triskelion?"

Arriving to the school Peter explains to Malia what the Triskelion, which was something Derek used at a younger age to control she's shift. Once we got to the step in the back way of the school. I'm hit with a strong sense of...Death?

"What is that?"

"It's the same smell from Mexico"

"The thing that attacked you?"

"Yeah"

"it couldn't of follow us here"

"true,but it could of been brought, by Kate"

Peter looked at us turning to Malia he ask,

"Oh no; Did it have a Animal Skull over it's face and an human body?"

"Yeah"

"This isn't good"

"What are they"

"Berserkers"

We looked over and saw one coming right toward us. Malia tried to leap at it but Peter grabbed her while Scott grabbed me,

"Are you Two Crazy"

"Come on boys it only One, we can take it"

"Yeah , but that means we have a chance"

"To take them"

"No Survive"

Peter begins running off leaving Scott Malia , and me looking on then following. As we ran we came across another one lucky Malia held her hands out for Scott and I because we didn't know. Slowly walking back we back away slowly before getting caught. Making it to some stairs I look around,

"Where's Peter?"

"What he's missing?"

"Yeah he just took off"

We looked up and was started when we realized we were going to run into one. Looking at Scott he nodded lifting up roaring trying to fight one off. I looked at Malia nodding, Roaring showing off my red eyes I jump on the back of the other while Malia try's to scratch it *no effect* the Bereker swing me off it's back scratching Malia's leg picking her up tossing her on the other side. Getting up shaking off I ready my claws and try knocking it down but no effect. it raises it claw scratching me like Malia tossing me over beside her,

"Deb"

I look up and notice that it was still coming toward us. Grabbing Malia's hand I gently pull us back grabbing her wound she takes deep breaths. We look at how Scott was and it was going well till he's head got slammed into the wall. The Bereker tossed Scott over to us. Shaking it off Scott looks at us. We were surround and by the looks off it we were weak and tired. Before we could meet our doom we were saved by Kira who runs in with her sword. As she swings boy was she killing it she made it seem easy. I looked at Malia and she looks unconvinced. Once Kira thinks she had them she turns to us,

"Kira Look out"

"No"

She turns around and was slapped by one landing next to Scott,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Guys"

"What"

I pointed to the Two terrifying Monsters making there way toward us. Looking around to tired to move Scott was looking toward something more like someone. I look that way and was mind blow to see...Derek not going to lie I was surprise, but hey we needed some help. We watched him fight them and he seem to know what he was doing. I looked closely and notice something it was as if he was changing,

"Scott"

He looked up and must of noticed it two. The Berekers must of had enough because they begin going in the other direction. I helped Malia up and she grabbed my hand unexpectedly. I looked at Scott pointing in Derek's Direction because he looked way different he wasn't a teenager no more he looked like the Derek we knew but we still have to make sure,

"Derek?"

"Derek?"

He turned around and yep it was him, but instead of his Blue eyes he had Golden eye's like a Beta does *Does this mean? No way*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another Update  
Stiles likes Debby?  
Should he confess?  
Whoa Malia Got in a flight? Wonder what that was about?  
Who is loving Debby and Malia's relationship  
If you guys want me to give them a couple name what would it be?  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story  
Comment, Follow, and Favorite  
Tell me what your thinking of the story I love hearing Feedback  
Luv You All  
****XOXO  
-MysticDBRose17**


	7. Who the Hell is That?

**I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Hey Debby, can you come down"

I walk downstairs and see Kyle on the couch *here we go* Yesterday once I left the school drove Malia home and came home; Kyle thought it was a good time to have that chat; lucky for me it was short when he realize I was hurt,

"Ok what's so important? Are we in debit I told you to stop gambling, Now were going to be homeless. I blame you"

"Whoa no way. I paid the Bills, but that's not what I want to discuss"

"What is it?"

"Remember Uncle Logan?"

"Yeah the uncle from Hell How can I forget, Why?"

"Because he's very sick , and with Grandma Rose dead and us being the closest family for him I thought he should move in with us"

"Oh I see"

"What do you think?"

"Do pigs Fly?"

"Debby. He's family"

"There's my answer. After what that old men did do you think I'll every see him as family"

"He's 60 years old Debby"

"I was 14 years old"

"Debby"

Not wanting to hear no more I stand up walking toward the stairs,

"We're not done talking"

"I don't care the answer will never change. I'm have a late day so I'll see you when I see you"

"Debby"

"Not saying no more Kyle. I feel like your being selfish"

"I'm Selfish your the one making a big deal about something that happen a long time ago"

"To you maybe, but I still have dreams"

I walked into my room slamming the door. walking into my closet I pick out a cute strapless pink dress with some black leggings and my black flats as well my red and grey cheer uniform with gym clothes. opening the door ajar to make sure my brother wasn't around. Picking up my phone dropping it in my bag I make a run to the door. Driving up to the School I see Stiles and Scott in their gym wear,

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Deb, you look WOW"

"Thank You"

I looked up at Stiles and notice him checking me out and quite frankly it creep me out. Speaking of Stiles I still need to ask him about that,

"So are you guys ready for the season."

"Yep"

"Well I hope to see you both playing"

They both smiled as we made it to the field,

"Don't worry Scott your still going to be team Captain, you got your grades up like coach said"

"What's wrong"

"Scott's worry about losing Team Captain"

"Why Scott your an amazing player with out the supernatural"

"What about me?"

"Stiles your good too"

We walked on the field just in time to see some of the players practicing when something caught my eye the goalie standing there *is he?* Scott must of notice it too because he was stone cold. Stiles was staring hard and intense,

"Who the hell is that"

"I have no idea"

Once Scott and Stiles got through looking at the kid I laughed,

"Maybe we should get some practice in"

"Yeah your right ok, bye Deb"

"Bye"

Watching them on the field I couldn't help, but laugh. Soon after Walking to class was a drag all I could think about was my talk with Kyle *maybe I was hard on him* shaking my head I walk to my locker opening it I'm surprise to see Stiles,

"Hey"

"Hey what's up"

"Oh nothing"

He looks in my locker surprise,

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing your calendar"

I looked at what he was talking about then realize he was talking about the different colors I had on the days,

"Oh yeah it's a weird system"

"What is it?"

"You'll think I'm crazy"

"True me"

"No you will I don't even think it makes sense to me"

"Try me"

"Ok don't say I warned you. You see the Green it means I might have a good day and I'll understand things when they happen"

He nods then points to the yellow highlighted days,

"Yellow means ok for the day and I'm going to work on things to better understand"

Finally he pointed to the red,

"It means I'll have a bad day and I won't understand a thing"

"That doesn't sound crazy at all"

"Why?"

"Because"

"See you think I'm weird"

He shakes his head,

"No Why would I think that?"

Stile looks at me and it was weird It was as if he was looking at me for the very first time. Rising my head up I see him leaning over. Stepping back I look at him uneasy,

"What are you doing?"

He ignores me pushing some of my hair out of my face,

"Moving some hair out of your face"

Nodding I smile *that was weird* Looking across the hall I see a familiar Figure walking to class *Malia* Stiles and I begin walking her way when we notice her trying to walk pass the classroom,

"No way sweetie"

"But I hate school"

"So do I but I don't want to have a girlfriend who is a high school dropout beside you need this stuff"

"Like when?"

"Like when Paying Tips or bills. I don't know; how is it for you Two"

I glare at him laughing,

"Don't worry about that"

We begin to take our sits while the teacher begins the lesson with Malia on one side me siting next to her, Stiles siting behind me. As the class begins to go on way I hear my phone vibrating ignoring it. the teacher begins,

"Ok I'm ask for some volunteers."

Some students raised their hands ,While she looks around,

"Ok Vincent, Lydia,and Malia"

Malia looks at the teacher,

"But I didn't volunteer"

"I know I did it for you"

*Bitch* Stiles begins giving her thumbs up, but all Malia did was Growl at him. Winking at her she walks to the board clam down a little; trying to do some problems when my phone vibrated again *what now* I looked and of course it was from Kyle,

**I KNOW YOUR GOING TO HATE ME, BUT IT'S THE ONLY OPITION HE'S MOVING IN TONIGHT**

"That Bastard"

"Who?"

I looked at Stiles,

"Kyle"

"What he do this time"

"Uncle Logan is coming into the picture"

"WHAT?"

I explain to Stiles the conversation Kyle and I had,

"So after what he did to you, your brother thinks this is smart"

"That's what I'm saying"

"Listen if you need somewhere to crash I'm sure my Dad won't mind"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Turning toward the board I notice Malia was froze if there was one subject I know she hates to the bone then it's math. I looked over when I heard Stiles Phone vibrating. I looked at Stiles when he looked at his phone,

"Is everything ok?"

He showed me the message and it read

**THREE HOMISDICE**

After class I watched Stiles Rush to Scott and Kira while I walk with Malia to her next class,

"You look cute today"

"Thanks"

"What's Wrong?"

"What you mean?"

"Debby you smell of anger, rage and quite frankly it's weird"

I kissed Malia's cheek walking to her class,

"I'm Fine"

She wants to ask me something else , but the bell rings and I push her toward the door,

"See you at Lacrosse try outs"

"Ok you owe me an explanation"

Kissing her lips I smile

"I talk with you later I promise"

Walking to my class The first thing I notice was a frozen Scott I had seen him like this since the first time he kissed Alison *no way* leaning over from my seat I look at him,

"Scott"

"What's wrong?"

"I kissed Kira"

"Oh that's good its about time"

"Yeah"

"Why do u sound like you hate it Scott if you say you do not like her I swear I will kick you werewolf little ass, and drag you for dead with my teeth"

"Are you crazy"

"No, but when it comes to people I care about I'm unpredictable"

"Well you don't have to worry about that I do like her, wait how come Stiles and I have never seen this side of you"

"Well moving on oh about Stiles did he tell you why he called me a sexy alpha yesterday?"

"Nope"

*Liar* as soon as he said that I could feel he's heart beat,

"Hello class"

*your lucky McCall* I turned away from Scott paying attention to today's lesson. Soon after that class was done I met up with Malia and Kira so they can watch the boy's trying out,

"So?"

"What?"

I looked up at Malia who look to be studying,

"What's wrong with you"

"Sweetie"

"Don't sweetie me what's wrong with you I mean you reek of angry , fear, and frustration still"

"I will tell you when I tell you"

Malia looked shock at my respond taking a deep breath I grab her hand,

"I'm sorry it's just a lot on my mind, and now with the whole Kate, as well Peter losing $117 million in bearer bonds from his family's safe"

"I see"

I look over and I see Isabella and the other girls heading over,

"Hey I've got practice"

"Good luck but I'm sure you don't need it"

"Thanks Kira"

I stand up from the bleachers walking over to where the other girls were,

"Wait"

I look up and see Malia following me,

"What's wrong"

"I was wondering if you could help me study tonight"

"Sure do you even have to ask"

"Debby"

I turned and see the girls waiting for me,

"I will see you after Practice and we can drive to my house"

Nodding I kiss her very quickly making my way to the girls,

"Hi girls who ready for another great season"

**Malia's Pov**

Watching Debby practice over with the cheerleader I smile,

"What are you smiling at"

"Don't worry about it"

"it's ok you know"

"What are you talking about Kira"

"How you feel about Debby and it's obvious you have strong feelings for her"

nodding I focus back on my work taking glances at the Lacrosse players. Debby explain to me how the game worked and it doesn't seem very hard at all. I look over and seen some guy I never seen before was talking with Debby. I know she would be mad at me but screw it I used my hearing,

_"So beauty. You busy tonight"_

_"Maybe"_

_"Oh I see well why don't I take you out if your not that busy, because a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't need to be alone"_

_"oh trust me I'm not alone, bye bye"_

He grabbed her arm. I stood up by the way she reacted it wasn't a hard grip but still. Debby look at me franticly shaking her head. sitting down,

_"Let go"_

_"Sorry I didn't mean to"_

_"Yep sure now for that your asking about I'm not interested"_

_"Why please don't tell me you have a boyfriend"_

_"No I have a girlfriend"_

_"Are you serious? I have heard that excuses many times when are girls going to be creative"_

_"I'm not lying"_

She looks over bring his attention to me and I smile before she walked over and slammed her lips against mine. After a good few seconds she pulled away giggling turning to the boy,

"Is that proof enough"

All of a sudden this blonde walk over,

_"Should of warned you about her man, Debby man she is a looker but she plays for the other team, but if she didn't though I would surly have her in bed with me"_

_I growled Kira looked at me,_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Looking at my book I'm hit with another smell I turned to Kira *what is everyone's problem today*

"What's wrong with you. You reek of anxiety"

"Me I'm fine"

"Well it's distracting"

We looked up when the couch blew his whistle signaling the boy finishing lap work. Scott finishes nicely , Stiles wasn't so lucky he looked like he died. Scott carries him to the other side of the field,

"Ok what's going on?"

"Scott and I had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to thing it was nothing"

"Do you want it to be something?"

"I don't Know"

"Well what did Scott say?"

"I don't know it happen so fast"

Sighing deeply *they are so complicated* turning to were the cheerleaders look to be practicing I see Debby setting up. She looks over at me winking,

"Your lucky"

I look at Kira,

"What do you mean?"

"Debby and your relationship. it's perfect"

"Trust me it's not perfect. I don't deserve her I mean look"

I pointed over to her smiling and giggling while watching Stiles dying on the field,

"Look she's not only Sexy but nice, cute, caring and she looks out for people when I do the total opposite"

"Malia you don't give your self enough credit"

"Your just saying that"

"What does Debby say?"

"She says that it's a process and that once I get use to being around people I'll trust them"

"See Debby has faith in you?"

Shaking my head I look up and see the same guy flirting with Debby step on the field *what the?* I noticed his reflects and speed he didn't smell like a werewolf but you can't be too perfect at something. He looked over at me then back at Debby winking *Bastard* watching more closely the boys begin to do two on one drill with Stiles and Scott defense. They did a good job that was till that boy's turn. The coach Smiles,

"Ok Liam"

I watched Stiles and Scott move toward him, and it happen so fast the way he moved just seem out of this world and he made the goal. People begin to cheer,

"New Captain"

"New Captain"

I looked at Kira and then Saw Debby she must have noticed it too because she turned to Coach,

"That was just Lucky. Do over"

"What?"

"It's Practice coach do it over again"

"Miss Pearce you know in Lacrosse there are no do overs"

I stood up because something didn't add up,

"I second that how about $20 for Stiles and Scott. Debby?"

"Sounds fair, Coach"

"Yeah. Get back in there Liam"

I watched Debby set up for one of her tricks and she was watching the boys once again, and this time it play out different with Scott being able to push him, well trample him down,

"Ow"

Everyone was shock Coach rushed out there,

"Don't touch him"

"I'm Fine just my leg"

"Ow, Ow"

"Coach I think we should take him to the Nurse"

I watched Scott and Stiles rush off the field. Turning to Kira she looked Worry,

"ISABELLA"

"ISABELLA NO WAIT GRAB HER"

we turned around and I saw Debby lying on the field In pain*what the hell?* Rushing over I grabbed Isabella,

"What the hell why did you let her fall"

"Debby I'm so sorry"

I looked at Debby helping her up,

"Ow"

I looked down at her leg and though it will heal she still need to act like it try's to help but I shake her grip off,

"I'm take her in the locker room"

"No I'll take her"

She looks at me in fear moving back toward the other girls. Kira looks at me in a panic,

"I'll be right back. Debby's fine she's healing"

Nodding she understand watching the rest of the try outs

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was it?**  
**I was thinking about Calling Debby and Malia's couple name either Dalia or Mebby (suggested by Ms. Teen Wolf Girl also What do you think of Debby and Stiles scene involve the colors it doesn't make sense now but I'm work with it) **  
**How is the flow of the story going?**  
**I can't wait for Monday's episode**  
**Liam flirting with Debby?**  
**Comment, Favorite, and Follow**  
**If you have suggest on Couple Names as well for the plot let me know message me I would love you guys to get involve as well I love hearing Feedback from peers**

**Luv You All**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	8. I won't Let Anyone Hurt You

**don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"How's it feel. Any better?"

I looked at Malia smiling we were in the in the girl's locker room in an restroom; I was siting on a sink while Malia was standing right between my legs running her hand through my hair asking if I was ok and if I was healing,

"If I ever see that Isabella again; I swear hell will pay"

I laugh caressing her cheek smiling shaking my head,

"No"

"Why Not?"

"I wouldn't let you do such a thing"

"Why not I can take her"

I laugh nodding *trust me you can*

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble"

"I don't Care. Debby do you realize if you wasn't a werewolf"

I looked in Malia's eye and they were Blue. I never seen her like this; it was odd, but sweet. Grabbing her hands lifting them up to my lips I kiss her knuckles beaming,

"My Hero"

She smiles nodding,

"I don't want anyone hurting Debby"

"I'm the Alpha, So it should be me trying to protect you"

"I know, but I love you"

I looked at Malia surprised. Leaning over closing my eyes I kiss her pouring my heart into it and she was doing the same I could tell. This kiss was way different; as our lips moved in sync I could feel the sparks going through our mouths; I could feel her smiling. Widening my legs a little I wrap them around her waist pulling her closer to me kissing her hard and full on the lips. Soon Feeling a little light headed I pull away giggling, she leans down toward my neck leaving butterfly kisses while holding on to my thighs rubbing small circles. Moaning slightly I lean my head back giving her more access to my neck. Opening my eyes a little sighing,

"Malia we are not having sex in this bathroom"

"Why not we done it before at your house"

Blushing I look at her laughing,

"That was different"

"How?"

"We were in a private location"

"This is private"

"I don't want no one to catch us or walk in on us"

"No one is going to walk in on us beside"

She snaked her finger tips to the waist band of my shorts winking *this girl*

* * *

**Stiles's Pov**

Once Scott and I brought Liam to the Hospital; we sat down waiting for the doctor once we checked in. I looked at Scott,

"It's not your fault"

"Saying it isn't going to help"

"Scott look at me"

He looked at me and I had nothing to say. I ran a hand through my hair looking around,

"Never mind have you got in touch with any of the girls?"

"Yeah I talked with Kira"

*Of course*

"Ok"

"Kira said something else happened once we left the field"

"What"

"Debby missed one of her tricks and fell"

"What? Is she ok? That is dumb I'm sure she's fine because she heals really fast"

Scott begins to laugh

"It's not funny"

"I didn't say anything"

Pacing back and forth we look at Liam who was siting in the wheelchair,

"Ok Liam-"

We looked up and half relief and nervous to see Scott's Mom. She laughs while sighing taking a deep breath,

"Please tell me you boys didn't cause this"

I looked at Mrs. McCall then at Scott rubbing the back of my neck shaking my head,

"Of course Not"

She nods her head. Once every thing begins to settle down and Liam was getting check from the doctor. I felt bad I mean he seem like a great guy and would be great use to the team, but Scott is my best friend and I did not want someone stealing his thunder. Checking the time I look at Scott realizing how late it was. Tapping Scott's shoulder,

"Hey I'm go I have errands to do"

"Ok"

"See you man"

"Ok, Hey Stiles"

"Yeah"

"Tell Debby Hi"

"What?"

Walking to my jeep I speed on. Pulling up at Debby's house I see her FJ Cruiser in the driveway *That's a good sign* Knocking on the door,

"Hey Stiles"

I glare once Kyle opens the door,

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, But Debby isn't here"

"I know, but actually I wanted to talk with you"

"Ok"

"Who do you think you are?"

He rubs the back of his neck uneasy,

"Stiles this isn't the time, but come inside"

"Oh I'm sure you can make time"

Walking in the Living room with Kyle I notice first hand an old man *uncle Logan* He still looked the same from the last time I saw him. He looks at me,

"Oh Kyle I didn't know you was going to have company"

"Surprise nether did he"

"What's your name?"

"Stiles"

"Oh your one of my granddaughter's friends. I remember you, your the sheriff's son"

"Yep that's me"

Kyle seats down across from where I'm standing,

"Stiles do you want to sit?"

I shake my head looking at him; Not knowing what came over me it was so much angry beginning to make my blood bubble I look at Kyle punching him square in the jaw exclaiming,

"You really are Selfish"

"What the hell Stiles?"

Touching his jaw he stands up grabbing my shirt collar in rage,

"You have 3 seconds"

"For?"

"Don't be a smart ass Stilinski"

"Do you think I care"

He punches me in my jaw letting go of his grip,

"You should"

"She's your **SISTER**, and you know what this man did to her"

I pointed to the old man looking very amused at me *what is his problem* Kyle sighs pacing around,

"Stiles it was a **long time ago**"

"Really your a son of a bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"All of the words coming out your mouth like 'it was a long time ago' It's bull shit"

"Watch yourself I'll call your dad"

"No you need to heard this; because all your caring about is yourself have you put yourself in her shoes"

"Debby and you aren't understanding, look"

I looked at the old man,

"Stiles he is sick, beside people change"

"Ok believe that"

I looked at the man again before turning to Kyle,

"That man could be turning to dust and I wouldn't change my attitude towards him"

Glancing at Kyle one last time,

"I'll show myself out"

Closing the door I walk to my Jeep slamming the door driving home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Double Update :D**

**How was it?  
You will find out more about Uncle Logan Soon, but ****Stiles Whoa who saw that coming?**  
**I was thinking about Calling Debby and Malia's couple name either Dalia or Mebby :D **  
**Comment, Favorite, and Follow**  
**If you have suggest on Couple Names as well for the plot let me know message me I would love you guys to get involve as well I love hearing Feedback from peers**

**Luv You All**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	9. Thank You 4 Caring

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Pulling up in my driveway Malia turns to me while I park next to Kyle's Yellow Camero,

"Kyle's Home?"

"Yeah"

"You ok?"

Nodding I cut off the car gathering our stuff picking up our bags Malia gets out while I look for my Keys. Looking though the window I see two shadow figures. I could tell which was Kyle but the other one was a mystery *Is that?*. Opening the door the first thing I hear is laughing then a scent hits me *it is him* I can never forget that scent,

"Debby is that you?"

"Yeah why? who else have you gave a key to the house?"

Walking in the Living room with Malia I felt my heart drop on the carpet floor and just turn into dust,

"Hi darling"

Looking at the old man on the couch I couldn't believe it feeling betrayed and in rage I nod, no words could describe the emotion I was feeling. Standing up he comes closer to me. Instictly I step back, but not far enough because he was able to grab me and hug me. Leaning closer to my ear whispering,

"It's been so long"

Stiffing up I wanted to scream cry or do all of the above. Turning around slightly I look at Kyle who was smiling like he won the jackpot. Glaring at him with my red eyes he steps slightly back into Malia who though was slightly confuse was still glaring at him. Stepping away from me Uncle Logan looks at Malia raising an eyebrow,

"Who's this lovely lady?"

"Uncle Logan, This is my Girlfriend Malia. Malia this is my Uncle Logan"

She nods,

"So this is Malia, Kyle was telling me about how her"

"Yeah well Debby has never mention you to me"

I looked at Malia shocked. Kyle looked at me 'do something',

"Well we are going to my room to study"

I grabbed Malia's hand pulling her up to my Room.

* * *

"Ok so x=?"

"I have no idea"

We were laying on my bed looking through the text books,

"I don't get anything"

"Yes you do, where are the notes Lydia gave you"

She hands me the notes and I was speechless *is this English* Laughing I put them down,

"See"

"It's not a problem"

"Why?"

"Because you have me"

Nodding she looks back at the book,

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"What you mean?"

"Earlier you told me you will explain why you seem so mad earlier"

"Oh well you met the possible cause and effect"

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"You want to talk about it"

"Not really. Beside we should be getting back to studying"

Sighing Malia nods,

"Thank you though"

"For?"

"Caring"

"I will always care for you"

"Glad to hear that"

"Why"

"Never mind"

It became very silence till I looked over at Malia's textbook and notice all the red indicating what she didn't understand *that's a lot* rubbing her back,

"Why do you guys have it easy?"

"What do you mean"

"You guys understand this way better than I can"

"It just takes some practice"

Looking in to her eyes I notice they were changing from Brown to Blue. Looking down toward my lips she leans over kissing me then pushes me down hovering over me. Giggling I move my head to the side,

"As much as I want to do this and I really do, but we have to study"

"Fine"

She huffs straightens herself before returning to the position we were in. leaning up I look outside my window,

_"No"_

_"Stop"_

_"Kyle. Kyle"_

_"Someone help me"_

_"Please"_

_"NO DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE"_

"DEBBY!"

I look over to Malia who had a confused look on her face. Running a hand through my hair she smiles moving the textbook out of the way,

"You ok?"

"Never better"

"Debby"

"I'M FINE"

Malia looked at me wide eyed nodding,

"Can I spend the night?"

"Sure. You want to borrow some?"

She lifted her shirt winking,

"No beside who said we were going to be in actual clothes"

Shaking my head I laugh,

"Why are you so sexy"

"Because I can just be"

Standing up Taking my clothes off leaving me in my pink lace bra and panties, I move the covers back ; Sliding in I pat the side where Malia climbs in. Kissing her forehead we say Our goodnights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Waking up I look down at Debby smiling, grabbing a robe I walk downstairs seeing Kyle,

"Morning Malia"

I glared at him,

"I have no idea what's going on but-"

"Stop ok"

"Why?"

"Because this is between Debby and I it's family business, and because you don't have family"

I slapped him across the face,

"Kyle what the hell?"

We looked up and seen Debby walking downstairs Walking toward Kyle she glares at him slapping him too,

"I don't care that you are my brother, but you've cross the line how could you say that to her"

"Deb"

"No you shut the fuck up ok"

"Watch it Sis"

I watched the siblings go back and forth *this is weird* I looked at Debby and I and she was about to go wolf mode. Grabbing her Hands I felt her calm down taking a breath,

"I'm have another late day so I'll see you when I see you"

She rushed upstairs; looking at Kyle from the corner of my eyes,

"Malia Listen-"

Shaking my head,

"Don't you said what was true. And you want to know Kyle?"

"What?"

"I finally seen how you see me"

"Malia"

Shaking my head I walk into Debby's Room and I notice her in a black dress with a crop jacket and some black boots on; I was confused seeing her packing up a extra bags with her school and gym bags,

"What's with the bags"

"Just in case"

"Just in case what?"

"I can't stay here?"

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored me and grabbed her bags walking to her car pulling from her closet I got dress grabbing my stuff following her out. Pulling up to school I notice Debby wasn't the same it was as if she was drained. walking toward the step toward the entrance grabbing Debby's hand I felt her beginning to calm down,

"Thanks"

I nod she looks at me kissing my cheek,

"I've got some cheer things to do, but I'll see you at Lunch save me a spot"

Kissing her I smile watching her rush off *she's starting to seem like herself* Walking into class I begin looking for certain people; I know Debby isn't going to tell me what's wrong, but I know two people who will *Stiles and Scott* Looking around I see Stiles laying face down eyes closed *Perfect*on his seat taking an empty seat by him I tap his shoulder,

"Stiles"

"Stiles"

"Oh...Oh"

I look at him oddly,

"Stiles"

"Stiles"

"Oh..oh...More"

*What the Hell*

Shaking him a little more,

"Oh...Oh..Debby...Debby...More"

*Did he just? I'm Kill him*

Picking up a Textbook I drop it on the side of his desk waking him up,

"What the? Oh hey Malia? Why are you glaring at me"

"Have a fun dream"

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Lies. You talk in your sleep"

"Crap"

"Crap is right. Which will be you if I see you touch My girlfriend the way you were dreaming about"

"Malia"

Shaking my head I walk out the class bumping into a hard chest,

"Malia what's wrong?"

I looked at Scott and Kira shaking my head,

"Nothing I just need to find Debby"

"Malia Wait"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was that?**  
**Stiles Moaning about Debby wonder what he was dreaming?**  
**Poor Malia she might be out for Blood?**  
**What about those bags? what is Debby Up to?**  
**Not going to lie this is one of my favorite chapters writing?**  
**Let me know how you guys are liking the story? I love hearing from my peers.**  
**Plz Comment, Favorite, Follow**  
**I was thinking about doing a behind the scene story so it will be a (Shelly Henning x OC) What do you guys think?**  
**Luv you All  
XOXO  
-MysticDBRose17**


	10. Being Newbies Suck

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Apologies in advance if this Chapter is Crappy**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Sitting up against a wall I peek over,

"Malia?"

*crap*

Looking down I see designer shoes,

"What do you want?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing"

"Lydia it is none of your business"

She looks at me sighing taking a seat down next to me,

"Malia"

"Lydia stay out of my business"

We looked around and then I saw a familiar figure,

"Malia, Lydia?"

Debby was in her red and sliver cheerleading uniform walking toward us, but she was alone she was with Isabella. Lydia looked between us,

"Hey"

"Hey what are you guys doing out of class?"

I was about to tell her when Lydia cut me off standing up,

"I was freaking out in class, Malia came to check on me"

Debby nod seeming convince I turned to Isabella glaring all she was doing was smiling,

"Hey Debby we need to take these flyers down then get back to practice"

"Oh ok"

She kissed my cheek,

"Behave I'll see you next class"

Nodding I watch their figures disappear. Lydia looked at me,

"Ok spill"

"What?"

"I just saved you from Debby's wrath, she would have torn you to shreds"

"Stiles was having a sex dream about Debby"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah I heard him and everything"

"Your jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah"

"No way"

"Malia, I'm say this coming from a concern friend you have nothing to worry about. I've known Debby long enough to watch her have good and bad relationship. trust me there were many bad ones, but there is just something about you that has her attention, so don't worry about or let Stiles get the best he's harmless.

Listening to Lydia had me feel a little less doubtful, but Stiles is Stiles, so I'm going to keep my eyes on him.

"Thanks Lydia"

"No problem"

* * *

After my talk with Lydia I went to go look for Debby but there was no luck so I decide just to head to class when I noted someone was looking at me. Turning around I see Isabella intensely starting *what's her problem?* that's when I noticed something looking close at her eyes I noticed her Brown eyes soon turned a green *am I seeing things* I look around and begin following her. Following her into an empty classroom,

"Are you that stupid Malia?"

"Excuse me"

She launches herself at me trying to tackle me but I doge it catching her off guard grabbing her legs knocking her face first,

"Is that all you got?"

"No what about you?"

Lifting up her hands she try's to scratch me, but I grab her wrist, using my strength I push her all the way to the other side of the room. Growling I show her my Blue eyes,

"You don't know who your messing with?"

* * *

**Debby's POV**

"So you bite someone? What were you thinking?"

Scott and I were walking toward class when he ambushed me explain that when Stiles and him went to the hospital,

"I didn't have a chance Deb, He was about to think I had to act"

"I understand that, Scott I really do I'm not mad, but then again I am mad because now we have to worry about this incident getting to Mexico where crazy Hunters might come, and I don't know kill you"

"We'll worry about that when it happens"

"Ok, well we will find out tonight"

"Why tonight?"

"Scott do you realize what today is?" He looks at me puzzle. Taking a deep breath I pull out my calendar pointing to the day showing him,

"Now you get me"

"Did the wound Heal?"

"Yep Stiles and I saw"

"Well we are going to have to find a way to tie him down"

"Do you still have some of your chains you use to on me when I was learning"

"Yep"

"That's great"

"But I've been letting Malia use them"

"She's still learning"

"Yeah"

"How's it going"

"No comment"

"She'll learn, you're the best teacher I mean look at me"

"Your right"

Walking to my Locker all of a sudden I heard,

_"You Bitch"_

_"Is that all you got?"_

_"I don't see what Debby see in you your pathetic"_

_"Keep saying that when I rearrange your face"_

All of a sudden,

"Ow"

I look down and I felt claw marks on my side, Scott looks at me with concern,

"Don't you hear that?"

"No what's wrong"

"Ow"

Scott looks at me concern when I notice that the pain was increasing,

"Debby you ok?"

"Yeah"

I looked at Scott before running in the other direction.

* * *

Walking into an empty hallway I begin to hear more noises as if there was a fight going on. Taking a peek in the room I see Malia and... Isabella?

"What the hell is going on?"

They both look up at me. Isabella stands up,

"I'm so glad your here, Your friend here was just attacking me"

I looked at Malia who had a face I never since before...Guilt and she was speechless. Taking a closer look at Isabella a scent hits me and I was astonished I never noticed it *She's a?* I noticed her Brown eyes begin to turn Green,

"What are you?"

"Your dumber than you look Debby, I thought a smart Alpha like yourself would have notice a were-Jaguar was right up under her nose"

"Your like Kate?"

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it"

She glares at me roaring, Raising up my claws showing off my Red eyes,

"I don't care who you are, if you hurt someone I care about then you will feel my wrath"

She laughs,

"I don't want to fight you Debby. Just think of this as me letting you know of my existence"

Leaving the room, turning to Malia I help her up,

"How did you know?"

"I felt a pain in my side"

"Oh"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

Soon the bell rang and the day seem to be going by pretty fast. Looking at Malia we try to find Scott and the others. Malia looks at me before stopping taking a deep breath,

"Ok I'm Ask. What are we going to do about Isabella?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how it sound. Are we going to kill her?"

"To be honest I don't know, there just so much going on."

"Like?"

"Scott bit someone last night"

"really"

"Yep last night"

"Ok, are you sure he'll turn into a werewolf"

"We'll see tonight's the full moon, so it will either kill or turn him"

"Gotcha"

* * *

We found Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia by the bus. Stiles turn toward us,

"Finally Dalia is here"

"Dalia?"

"Yeah it's your couple name isn't it cute"

"No comment. We have more problems to add with your Scott"

"What do you mean?"

I explained to them about Isabella,

"I knew it"

I looked at Stiles,

"What are you talking about"

"She was a bitch these just fuses on"

"Thank You"

I looked at Stiles and Malia who was raising her hand smiling shaking my head,

"Ok, but that's not breaking news I mean it's beacon Hills"

"True"

Turning to Scott,

"What are we going to do about the person you bit do we know him?"

"Liam that's his name"

"You bite the boy you and stiles, well more you then stiles ran over on the field"

"Debby he was going to die"

"Fine, so have you got a verdict is he living or dying; did the bite heal?"

"Yep Stiles and I saw him early"

"So looks like you have a beta now Scott"

He looks at me with a small smile while I laugh,

"Yeah what are we going to do I mean tonight is a full Moon"

"We have to get him at a location, tie him down, and explain how not to kill anyone on sight"

"I agree"

"I agree"

We look over and Stiles and Malia both were holding their hands up looking at me *What is with them* Lydia tells us that her Mom gave her the keys to their family lake house so we might could bring him over there. we all agreed only this was the problem

"Ok so how are we going to get him there; from knowing this two"

I pointed to Scott and Stiles,

"They probably freaked him out"

"Do you mean before or after Scott kidnapped him?"

"Excuse me"

Stiles looks at me not realizing what he said,

"Erase my last remark"

"Are you Two Mental?"

"I told Scott his plans suck"

"Yet you still went with it"

Stiles shrug. We turned to Lydia,

"Don't look at me"

"Why not?"

"I'm done with Teenage boys"

They turned to me I laugh,

"No way"

"But he is totally into you I saw him flirting with you on the field"

"I told him I'm not interested"

"Why would you do that?"

I looked at Stiles,

"Dalia that's why"

He nods,

"That just left Kira,

"Why can't Malia do it"

She looks at everyone before looking at me grabbing my hands with hers,

"Simple I don't do guys"

I blush,

"That is just gross"

I laugh at Stiles turning to Lydia nodding,

"Kira you are a fox and they are sometimes call Vixen it's time for you to become one"

"I don't know"

I patted her shoulders comfortably,

"You can do it, all you have to do is invite him to the "party" and I'm 100% sure he'll say yes, so end of story. Lydia I have some clothes in my trunk we can use and please don't dirty them"

* * *

"I hate the Full Moon"

"I know, but we have to get you to learn control"

Malia and I were sitting in Stiles room preparing her Chains,

"Why are we over here"

"Because"

"Because?"

I begun chaining up her Arms testing it out making sure they were still good. As we did so I notice Stiles walking in the room,

"You two will probably punch me, but do you realize that makes you two look Kinky, just saying"

"Stop talking Stiles"

"I can do that"

Malia looks at me helping to straighten them up,

"These aren't going to last any longer"

"They will trust me; I've had these for years I use to use these when I was learning control"

"I bet , but seriously I don't think these will do"

"Well they are going to have to I mean, lets hope this will be the last time you have to use them; we might need them for Liam?"

"She's right"

"Are you sure he's going to turn"

"Yeah the bite healed"

"Are you kids?"

We looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski at the door frame Wide eyed looking at Malia and I then back at Stiles,

"I'm not going to say it or anything"

Stiles looked at his father nervously laughing,

"Dad wait, this is definitely not what your thinking"

"Why does it seem like you dad thought we were going to have sex or something"

"Because he probably does. He's still getting use to the whole supernatural"

"Makes sense"

Malia looked at us,

"Stiles"

"Yeah"

"Tell you dad that the only person I would want under or on top of me is Debby"

"Malia"

I slapped her shoulder,

"That's uncalled for"

"Why? It's the truth"

Laughing I turned to Stiles who was shrugging. I look at Malia who was looking at the chains,

"Your going to be fine"

"Hope your right"

* * *

**Kira's Pov**

After getting a little make up done from Lydia I felt confident and Pressured I mean I don't know what to do, why does Lydia and Debby make this look so easy. Taking a deep breath I see Liam, and I make eye contact *you can do this* I but on my best Confident smile and walk down the stairs as sexy as I could. Liam looks at me smiling *I got his attention* I was so happy I didn't realize the steps and I fell face first on the ground,

"Ow"

"Are you ok?"

I look up at the voice and it was Liam *perfect* Helping me up a little I gave him my best flirty smile running a hand through my hair,

"Yeah, Do you want to go to a party"

He looks at me Shock *Bingo*

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

I looked at Stiles and Malia while we pack everything in my car.

"Kira texted me, Liam feel for it, so we should be getting going, Stiles you want to go in my Car or you riding your jeep"

"My jeep; I'll never abandon it"

"You sure"

"Yep"

"Ok, and Stiles"

"Yeah"

"Invite me to the Wedding"

"What Wedding?"

"Between you and your jeep I can picture it now"

"Very funny"

Malia and I pull up right behind Stiles who had to pick Lydia up,

"Ok Scott text he was on the way"

"Perfect, any thing from Kira"

"Nope not since she said Liam was coming"

Stiles looks at me,

"What?"

"Lydia and I found out why Liam got kick out of his last school"

"Ok"

Stiles showed me an image with a smashed and dented car with windows busted out and the words "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" scratched across the passenger side doors (front and back). I almost dropped the phone,

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"This kid has serious anger issues"

"What are you going to tell Scott?"

"Tell me What?"

We looked over and see Scott pulling up on his dirt bike,

"What's wrong"

I hand him the phone,

"This is why Liam got kicked out of he's last School"

Scott looks at the phone and back at us I nod,

"It's real"

* * *

**Kira's Pov**

Driving in the was hard it was an awkward silence. Liam keep grabbing he's ears as if he was in pain,

"Can you turn the music Down?"

I looked at him,

"You want me to turn the music up?"

He looks down at his phone, one of his friends must have been texting him. He looked at me,

"Who's party is this again"

"Lydia Martin, Why?"

"Just wondering, also is your friend Debby going to be there?"

"Yeah, she might save you a dance"

*sorry Debby*

He nods looking down grabbing his ears again.

* * *

Pulling up I see every ones car *perfect* Helping Liam out the car I grab he's arm,

"I thought you said there was a party"

"There is we are just early"

"Are you sure because there aren't many cars here"

"Like I said we are early"

We walk up the steps and I open the door into the living room where Scott, Debby, Malia, Lydia and Stiles was standing. Liam looks at me,

"Sorry"

"What is this"

Scott looks at me nodding and I step away a little,

"We are just trying to help"

"With what? I'm fine?"

"There are many things you don't understand right now, we are just trying to help"

Liam looks at Scott,

"You want to help?"

Scott nods,

"Yeah that's all we want to do"

Liam shakes he's head looking at Scott before pointing at Debby

"No way, you can't help, but she can help"

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Trying to explain to a newbie Werewolf is the hardest thing on the planet. Liam seem to be taking everything in well, but I could tell it was still foggy,

"Let me get this straight"

He points to Scott and I,

"Werewolves"

We nod. He points to Malia,

"Werecoyote"

She nods. He points to Lydia,

"Banshee"

She nods giving him a smile. He looks at Kira,

"Fox"

"Yeah he called a Kitsune"

He nods before looking at Stiles,

"What are you"

"For a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil."

Liam asks again

"What are you now?"

Stiles replies,

"Better?"

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. Liam looks down at the coffee table noticing the chains ,

"Are those for me"

Malia shakes her head,

"No they are for me"

He nods then notices Malia's eyes turn Blue,

"How did you do that?"

Scott looks at him,

"You can learn, if you can get through the full moon"

Suddenly Liam falls on the ground I turn to Scott,

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know?"

"Liam"

Soon we notices a light passing through the shadows,

"What's going on"

We looked at Liam who seem to be coming to consciousness very slowly,

"I thought this was a party. Argh...Argh"

I turned to Scott and Kira who begin to care Liam somewhere else,

"D...D...D...D..EEEE...BBBY"

I looked at Malia,

"What"

"It's time"

I looked at Stiles,

"Help me take her to the basement really quick"

I grabbed Malia while Stiles got the chains,

"Wait you guys can't just leave me"

"Lydia I have to restrain her or else she'll kill someone literally, beside who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills"

"That's a dumb question, I do of course"

"Then throw a party Lydia"

* * *

"ARGH"

"Hold on Malia"

Stiles and I begin chaining her up, once we finished I looked at her,

"Is that fine"

"Tighter"

I pulled some of the chains tighter nodding. I turn to Stiles who was just looking at us,

"Stiles you should go"

"No I'm not leaving you here"

"Stiles Go"

"No"

I turned toward him showing my red eyes,

"Stiles she's not going to hurt me, I'm an Alpha. Please go check up on Lydia or better yet Scott and Kira, there is some extra Chain in my car"

"Why do you have so main chain"

"None of your business"

He looked at Me wide eye,

"You don't"

I slapped he's shoulder,

"Stop being a pervert"

He nods walking out closing the door behind. Malia looks at me,

"Debby you need to go"

"Nope"

"Please"

"No way I've seen worse"

"You don't understand, all I want to do is rip your flesh and crush your bones"

"Try me"

I step closer to her and she begins flanging her hands trying to grab me,

"Malia I'm not going to let you hurt yourself or anyone"

I look down and her restraints were slightly tearing and then I heard what sound like a window breaking

*crap*

I stand up,

"Malia"

"Malia"

She looks at me,

"Go now"

"Malia I know you will not hurt me"

"HOW?"

The restraints tear more,

"How because I know what it's like to lose control. There's something I want to tell you, from ages 9-14 years old My uncle Logan, thought of me as a monster an Abomination he made it his goal to eliminate me he would break me mentally and physically by calling me worthless, weak, nonhuman, even a monster. He would chain me to a chair feel me up with Wolfsbane burning me. I would be in there for Hours till Kyle would sneak in helping me out. I was so young I didn't understand what was going on all I know I keep saying, "stop uncle it burns please stop, Momma help me, but she never came. I feel like tearing his throat out each time I see him"

Wiping my cheek feeling the tears come down I continue

"knowing he put me through hell "

one restraints break I grab Malia's hand feeling her claws scratching against my skin causing into her eyes,

"and I know your worry about the same thing happening when you killed your family in that car, but sweetie it wasn't your fault. let me tell you something Control is overrated. It's you and me against the world"

I look down and notice her face was coming back to normal and she was crying. I held her letting her cry on my shoulder,

"Let it out"

"Let it out"

I looked at her wiping her eyes,

"It's ok"

We stood there hugging each other. Pulling away I ran a hand through her hand kissing her cheek. Looking down at my phone I see a new text message from Lydia. it was an image with a list of names and I was shocked to see who's names were on it:

**SEAN WALCOTT 250**

**DAVID WALCOTT 250**

**MICHAEL WALCOTT 250**

**CHRISTINA WALCOTT 250**

**LYDIA MARTIN 20**

**SCOTT MCCALL 25**

**DEMARCO MONTANA 250**

**DEREK HALE 15**

**DEBBY PEARCE 10**

**CARRIE HUDSON 500**

**KAYLEN BETTCHER 250**

**KIRA YUKIMURA 6**

**ELIAS TOWN 250**

*What the Hell*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was it?**  
**What about last night's episode so much happened #Deadpool **  
**The longest Chapter I've posted?**  
**Hope you've been enjoying the story**  
**Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	11. Need Some Input (Not a Chapter)

**Sorry Not an update :(**

**but quick question and I would love everyone's responds,**

**I was thinking about having a flashback chapter kind of Debby and Malia at Echien House is that cool or should I just not and continue on I feel that this chapter can show how Malia and Debby became Dalia, but it's totally cool if I don't I just want to hear from u guys as the readers, so please let me know comment it and I will work on it.**

**Luv You All**

**XOXO**

**MysticDBRose17**


	12. Dalia's Begining (Flashback)

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********This is the Flashback Chapter I was asking about :D**

**********Begin is with Echo House and then some parts from Divine Move**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Are you sure Stiles?"

Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, and I were standing I front of Echien House. Stiles came up with this Idea and after much convincing he dragged his father and I here and he didn't even want to tell Scott. Stiles looks at us with a small smile,

"It's Fine Dad, it's only for 72 hours"

"I don't know Stiles"

Sheriff Stilinski nodded with me; when Stiles told us of this plan we disagreed immediately; I mean I've seen many horror films; I've lived though dealing with a crazy Alpha on a killing spree, a Kanima , and an all Alpha pack, but I can't deal with bringing one of my best friends to a mental house. Soon we begin to hear a motor sound pulling up. A green dirt bike comes on the scene and I realize it was Scott. He gets off the bike looking at us hurt,

"Why didn't you tell me...either of you"

I knew he meant why I didn't tell him; before I could say anything Stiles puts a hand on my shoulder looking at Scott,

"It's not her fault I made her swore not to say anything"

I looked at Scott nodding; turning my attention to Stiles,

"You don't have to do this; Scott and I can figure out another way"

"She's right, man"

Stiles looks at us shaking his head *why is he so stubborn* He pointed to Scott

"No this is the only way, I mean Scott I stabbed you with a sword"

He turned he's attention to me,

"And then I almost ripped your Heart out with my bare hands Debby, I don't want anyone else hurt because of me"

I grabbed Stiles Hands,

"That wasn't you though, and we know you'll never hurt us Stiles"

He gave me a tight squeeze before bringing me into a hug I could feel him crying a little. Releasing me he went toward Scott. I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach I was so used to seeing the fun-loving, Caring Stiles, but with this nogtistune arising and seeming to slowly take over Stiles mind,; I feel drained, powerless because I can't even help one of my best friends out. Stiles pulls away from Scott,

"It's only 72 hours"

"A lot can happen though"

"I'll be fine, and I will see you guys later"

He ruffles my hair,

"Don't worry too much your pretty hair"

Caressing my cheek he turns to his dad nodding toward the gate. Scott looks at me and I know what he's thinking, 'why did we just let that happen' we watched their figures disappear,

"We can't just leave him here alone, what if something happens"

Scott nods,

"Your right that's why I came up with a plan"

I looked at him confused till I saw a familiar Yellow Camaro pull up *what the hell?*

* * *

"So your plan is for ME to stay here for 72 hours as well"

"You said it yourself"

"I know, but when did you, never mind"

I turned to my brother,

"What are you doing here?"

He smiles handing me an overnight pack,

"I came to sign you in since your still a minor underage"

Nodding I smile slightly,

"Well looks like I'm checking in a mental Hospital. I never expected that"

I gave Scott a hug,

"I'll make sure nothing happens to him"

"I know"

Turning around. Looking at this place gave me a cold shiver; it was worse then the time at that crazy motel were everyone was committing suicides at *it will go by fast* Kyle chuckles looking at me,

"It's a dream come true"

"Shut up"

I turn slapping my brother on the shoulder hardly walking the same direction Stiles went.

Following a lady inside I look around trying to find Stiles *he just came inside* the lady leads us into an office,

"Well Mr. Pearce your sister is going to be in good hands"

"Do I need to fill anything out?"

She hands Kyle some papers while handing me a box,

"Please put all electronic devices inside they are prohibited"

I turned to Kyle while putting my phone inside. The lady hands me a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants,

"Oh it's ok I have my clothes"

"These clothes are require for you to wear"

Nodding I watch the lady get up and leave the room in an hurry,

"Kyle?"

"Yeah"

I look at my brother with puppy dog eyes smiling,

"Fine"

Shaking his head he stands up handing me my phone out of the box,

"Your so complicated"

"What ever"

I put my phone in my sweat pant pocket just in time for the lady to run back in the room with some white shoes,

"Put these on"

I slip off my black flats and put the shoes on. the lady turns to my brother,

"Mr. Pearce I think that is every thing, Debby why don't you follow Miss Karen, she'll lead you somewhere to change as well to your room"

I nod turning to Kyle one last time giving him a hug. Leaning toward my ear he whispers just so I could hear,

"Be safe"

Pulling away I nod walking out the door with Miss Karen. Walking in the hall way I realize this place wouldn't be so bad I mean it reminded me of X-Men though the kids weren't mutants. We begin to walk toward a spiral stairwell and that's when I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey he's going to jump someone stop him"

*Stiles*

I begin running toward his voice, and coming to the end of another hallway it was indeed stiles racing up the stairs. Meeting him halfway I look up, but it was to late and a boy jump hanging himself in the process *OMG* looking up making eye contact with Stiles he looks at me wide eyed,

"Hey Stiles"

"Debby?"

nodding smile I was about to say something else, but a lady grabs me by my upper arm dragging me in the other direction,

"Debby you shouldn't be running off"

"But this guy just hung himself in there, what are you going to do?"

She just looked the other way ignoring me *must happens often* I looked at Stiles who appears being lead the opposite way,

"Wait"

"Wait"

Lead inside a room the lady slams the door in my face locking me inside *rude much* turning around its pitch black even though there was a window shining some moon light inside,

"Hello?"

"Hello"

I look over and see a girl strapped to one of the beds *what?*,

"I'm Rose"

"Debby, many I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why are you strapped to the bed?"

"People feel that its more safer"

"What if you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Never happens"

I nod moving toward the empty bed in the room laying down looking at the celling,

"Debby?"

"Yeah"

"What are you in for?"

"Madness running through my head"

"Me too, I hear these voices in my head telling me to do things"

Sirens begin to sound and I look out the window seeing a paramedics loading up the body of that boy,

"Another Suicide?"

Shocked I look at Rose asking,

"This happens often?"

"Yeah people hear a lot of different things that why this place is called echo house"

"Ok"

I pull out my phone,

"Your suppose to have that"

"I know but its an emergency"

Dialing up Scott's number,

"Hey. I saw Stiles. He is fine. Something happen. Scott I do not like this place. Fine"

Hanging up I lay back,

"You should Sleep it will help"

I looked at Rose nodding before closing my eyes.

* * *

"Rise and shine"

I looked up at Rose who was some how out of her chains. I got a good look at her, Rose was about my height of 5'1 she had reddish hair shoulder length. she looked pretty normal, if you were to see her you would be like 'is she really crazy',

"How did you get from your chains"

"Security came"

I look over at my nightstand,

"Where's my phone?"

"Don't worry, here"

Rose hands me my phone,

"They didn't see it I hide it"

"Thanks"

She nod smiling. Walking around I notice how depress everyone looked it was like a bad movie just going horribly wrong,

"Debby"

I turned to see Stiles, running toward him I hug him,

"Hey"

"How did you get in?"

"I picked at fight with security and they thought I was crazy"

"Really?"

"No Fool, Kyle sign me in"

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask? We didn't want you to be here alone beside"

I grabbed his hand smiling,

"Your my best friend and I want nothing to happen to you"

"Your the best, but do you realize where we walked into"

"A crazy people place"

"Hey"

I turned to Rose and a strange dude who walked over with Stiles,

"No offence Rose and?"

"Oliver"

"Oliver"

Oliver looks at Stiles before giggling,

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Stiles Laughs,

"No"

I nod looking around till I heard someone,

"should tell I them"

"they're going to want to know the story, the whole story"

"Two of them is standing right behind me."

Looking over I see a girl on the payphone, nudging Stiles to look at the girl, she looked very sickly I felt kind of bad. She turns around hanging up before running off right before I could ask what she meant; Turning to Rose and Oliver I ask,

"Who's that?"

"Meredith"

"she's a little weird."

Nodding I point to the abandon payphone walking over. Stiles picks up the phone,

"Lines Dead"

"How so Fast?"

"Because they always turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide."

"That's just great"

* * *

Walking around everything looks so peaceful. Stiles stops abruptly nudging me,

"Isn't that Malia Tate?"

I look over and it was indeed her, she looked so different from the last time we saw her I mean she was literally a coyote. I nod smiling while Stiles looks at her,

"Malia?"

She looks up confused while Stiles just kept talking,

"Hey I was with Scott when we saved you I don't know if you remember"

She looked at Stiles blankly till it process ad she punched him. Moving to the scene I help stiles Up,

"You ok?"

He nods, Turning to Malia I glare at her,

"Hey what the hell is your problem"

She looks at me then slaps me,

"That's it"

I tackle her down knocking some plants down,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Malia"

"New girl"

The guards rush over separating us tackling us,

"What's going on here"

"I didn't do nothing, this bitch started it"

"Debby"

"What?"

He leaned down on the other side where the guard was holding me,

"I dreamed about this."

I looked at Stiles,

"It's true but I was looking up"

I didn't know what he meant till I saw down below me was what seem like a basement,

"ENOUGH"

"ENOUGH"

The guards let me go and I watch Malia run away,

"Hey I'm need to speak with them including you Stiles"

I turned to the voice surprised * ?*

* * *

"So Lydia was right"

"What do you mean?"

"When you had the sleep walking episode Lydia had this feeling you was in the basement of Echien House, but when we got there you wasn't. It was weird it smelled of fresh blood, but you wasn't there"

I turned to Ms. Morrell surely this couldn't be a coincidence,

"What does this mean?"

She looked at Stiles and I quiet *I hate it when she does that* Next thing Stiles and I knew we were sitting in a group therapy with others including Rose, Oliver, and Malia,

"So what does Guilt mean?"

"It means many things"

"Like What?"

I shrug,

"I don't know you're the teacher"

Ms. Morrell shakes her head before pressing on,

"Well Guilt, it's a good thing, a rather mature emotion"

She turns to Malia,

"What about you Malia"

She looks at me,

"it makes me sick to my stomach"

Mrs. Morrell nods,

"it often becomes physical and is not just psychological"

Nodding I turn to Stiles who was staring off into space *what is he looking at* Nudging him looking at me shock he gives me a small smile mouthing to him 'you ok?" he nods continuing to listen.

* * *

"So Oliver and you went down to the basement"

"Yep"

"Stiles are you sure about this?"

"Deb there has to be a reason why I wanted to come here and after realizing that dream I have to find out more"

"Ok I'm with you"

"Problem"

"Why"

"I need to get Brunski's keys"

"So trick him"

"I was thinking my Sexy best friend would do it for me"

"Your funny but, he's not my type"

I looked over in the Hallway seeing Malia walk,

"I got to go"

"Debby"

"Wait"

Ever since the fight and therapy session I couldn't help, but since high rage from Malia toward Stiles and I. All we did was help her, so I wanted to figure out why. Following her scent it lead to the Men's shower room *what* walking in taking a peek to make sure no one was inside I careful walk inside *she's not here* soon I begun to hear water running walking over to the sinks I look into the mirror and notice Malia...Naked showering covering my eyes slightly,

"Oh God. Sorry. I don't see anything"

"Don't Worry Debby"

"How do you know my name"

"I heard Stiles saying it"

Trying not to look...much I ask her,

"Ok why are you showering in the Men's shower room"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I asked first"

"If its so important I use the shower in the men's room because they're hotter than in the women's. ever since becoming human again I'm constantly cold."

"Oh that's fair."

"Yeah well it was better, when I had a full body fur coat"

"I bet"

"Well?"

I looked at her,

"Well what?"

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you. I had to wash my hands"

"What ever"

"Why do you hate Stiles and I so much, all we did was help you"

She finishes up covering herself with a towel looking at her I was speechless we were inches apart,

"Just think of it as me telling you guys thanks"

"thanks?"

"Yep, for invading my home, putting me on the run, and turning me back to human. I looked at my father every day and tried to figure out how to tell him that hmy sister and mother are dead because I almost ate them on a full moon"

"All we did was try to help"

She looks at me leaning closer,

"If you guys want to help, change me back"

Looking at her I show her my red eyes. She steps back slightly

"How did you do that?"

"I can teach you as well someone I know, we can help you I promise"

She looks at me slightly happier,

"I heard your friend, and I can help distract Brunski's keys"

"You would do that?"

"Sure"

Walking from the shower room I bump into someone, looking up it was a boy with brown hair. looking over at the sign he laughs. turning around I realize why,

"It was an accident, when you have to go you just have to"

"It'll be our little secret, what's your name?"

"Debby, you?"

"Mitch"

"Oh Mitch"

We talked and talk till the shower room door open revealing Malia who looked slightly pissed,

"I got to go?"

"Wait"

"I'm really sorry"

Walking over to Stiles I tell him about my talk with Malia,

"She was naked"

"Yep"

"Did you see everything"

"Stiles stop being a pervert"

"I'm just asking"

"Whatever she said she will give us the keys"

"Really? that simple"

"As long as Scott and I teach her how to shift"

"Fair enough"

"YOUR lying about NO ONE IS drilling holes in MY head"

Racing over to the commotion I see Malia being pin by a guy,

"Debby that's Brunski"

Nodding I slip over letting Malia hand me the keys. Passing them to Stiles he runs off with them

* * *

"Debby"

"Debby"

"DEBBY"

Waking up I see Malia hovering over me in my bed,

"What the hell are you doing in my room"

"Stiles was taken by Brunski"

"Crap"

She grabbed my hand,

"Already taken car of"

"Ok so why did you wake me up"

"Stiles asked me to"

"Fair enough"

"There is another way to the basement, I'll lead you two down there"

Nodding I follow her, turning to make sure Rose was sleeping, but she wasn't even there *weird* standing up I feel something heavy in my pocket digging in I found my phone *I totally forgot*. Closing my door I notice the lock was broken turning to Malia,

"I'm more stronger when I concentrate"

"Oh right"

Entering the basement Stiles points to a symbol scratched on the wall,

"What does it mean?"

"Self"

"Self?"

We turned to Malia who looked to be begging for answers,

"Thanks for the help, but we can take it from here"

"Stiles is right Malia, thanks for the help"

She grabs my hand an electric shock runs through my veins. Looking at her eyes she must of noticed it too,

"May I remind you too that I'm a werecyote that almost killed my whole family. I will not judge you"

Nodding to Stiles he sighs,

"Well it started off when our best friend Scott McCall got bitten"

* * *

"Whoa"

"Yep it's a lot to take in"

"Your a Alpha"

"yep"

She looked at me nodding and I noticed her smile *she has the best smile* looking around the basement we were able to find some papers. it was so interesting learning about this places history...no way I won't wish it to my worst enemy. I looked at Stiles and he looked a mess running a hand through his hair. rubbing his shoulders,

"Sleep Stiles"

"I can't not when we are so close"

Rubbing a hand over his face I laugh,

"Stiles Stilinski go to sleep I'll wake u when we find something"

"Your right"

He pulls out what looks like pill before taking it pouring down some water. Laying down his head closing his eyes he is out like a light. Malia turns to me showing some paper,

"This place was something"

"Yep something out of a horror film I mean who drills holes into peoples heads"

She showed me some old scale models,

"Apparently they did, Debby?"

"Yeah"

"Are you and Stiles going out?"

"No, why you interested in him?"

"No just wondering, are you seeing someone?"

"No"

Look at her slightly blushed we were so close on the couch I didn't realize it,

"So tell me about your self"

"Why should I"

"Because I ask"

Sighing I look down at Stiles who was laying comfortable,

"What's there to say I mean I grew up in a town called Beacon Hills had a normal childhood till I found out I was born a werewolf and then both my parents died in a car wreck that still has an unknown caused all I know it involve werewolves. My dad gave me he's alpha status as he was dying to save me. I live with my brother who is human and has the good life he doesn't have to worry about full moon. I felt may time growing up that I should just end it all I mean my parents died in that wreck why not men I mean they were important not me I was just a small little girl, but then I met some amazing people who turned my world upside down, we begun risking our life day by day. They showed me that I was actually important and that I should keep fighting"

I wipe my cheek not realizing I had tears in my eyes. Malia turned to me rubbing my back slowly,

"Wow"

Nodding I look at her,

"Yep, I don't know why I just told you all of that, but it felt good"

Nodding she grabs my hand intertwine them with hers *why does this feel so right* I don't know who started what all I know is we both leaned in till our lips met. I've kiss guys and girls, but never like this it felt like I was completed. Pulling away,

"Was that your first kiss?"

She nods kissing me once again, hearing coughing I turned to Stiles slightly feeling Malia's lips on my neck. putting both hands on my face she turns me looking at her,

"I want to try something"

Nodding she lifts up her shirt revealing a white bra. Laying down I hover over her kissing her neck,

"Is this ok?"

She smiles nodding while I begin kissing her neck.

* * *

Cuddling with Malia I couldn't help but laugh everything that happen felt so right though she was inexperience she seem to hit all my sweet spots right on target. Though I already had sex before it still felt like my first time,

"That was..."

"Amazing"

I nod kissing her cheek while she giggled,

"Debby Look"

Standing up Malia shows me something on the wall it was the symbol Stiles showed us *Self* Kneeling down where Stiles was I try waking him up but no respond. Leaning down I make sure he was still breathing at least,

"Shock"

I look over seeing Oliver electrocuting Malia,

"Oliver?"

He looks at me with a devilish smile before I felt electric surge going through my body.

* * *

Waking up slightly I look around and realize I'm strapped to a chair, looking over slightly I see Malia strapped down as well,

"Oliver"

"Oliver"

I looked up still slightly blind and I noticed Oliver holding up a drill toward her head,

"No"

No respond everything that was coming through my mouth was like a blur. I soon noticed Stiles he looked way different punching Oliver in the face it was if he had a dark aura around him *crap, no, no* Stiles looks over at me before leaving. Braking free from chains , I race over I break off Malia's chains I caress her cheek,

"I'm sorry"

I look at the table writing on the side of paper writing something.

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Walking in the hallway I feel a little more gloomy, Debby had left but I strangely understood. Looking at the note again,

** THIS IS THE WORST THING I COULD DO, BUT I HAVE TO GO IT'S SERIOUS MATTER THAT I DONT WANT YOU INVOLVE IN, BUT ONE LAST THING I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT THE MOMENT WE HAD DIDN'T MEAN NOTHING WHEN IT MEANT THE OPPISTE THE WORLD TO ME I FELT CONNECTED TO YOU**

**-DEBBY**

**PS: IF YOU HAD TO CALL ME :(XXX)-XXX-XXXX**

Slighting the note in my pocket Ms. Morrell passes by me,

"You all set?"

"Yep there is someone I'm have to find?"

"Debby Pearce and Scott McCall?"

"You know them?"

"You can say that"

* * *

**Bonus: After Divine Move**

**Debby's Pov**

So much happen, but it's finally over and it seems like everything is normal, but then again it's Beacon Hills. Alison Died, it was so hard , and it still is, but she didn't die in vein. Times are still trying to get better I haven't heard from Mr. Argent nor Isaac , but I know they are dealing in their own way who could blame them. Lydia, Kira and I became more closer, but it's still hard. Walking in the hallway of Beacon Hill high is definitely not the same. Walking to my locker I pull out my books,

"Hey Debby"

"Hi Kira, Lydia"

They Smile,

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yup"

I look at Kira who was looking Down. Turning to her I nudged her,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"Is this about Scott?"

She nods. Every since Alison's Death and Saving stiles Life and making the world a better place for the time being Scott has been distance from people and when I mean people I mean Kira,

"I don't know what to do I mean all I am is still the new girl"

"You might not be know for that for long"

I look Lydia confused till I followed her view of Coach talking with Someone *Malia* She looked at me smiling instantly. Lydia and Kira turn to me,

"What was that?"

"Just being nice"

"Debby those wasn't 'just being nice' eyes those were 'sex' eyes. Don't tell me. Really"

"Lydia"

She looked at me before hearing the bell indicating class,

"Don't think this is over"

Nodding I close my locker handing to class.

* * *

Once classes were over and I was exhausted heading to my locker I felt two arms wrap around my waist turning around I see Malia,

"Hi"

"Hi, How was your First day?"

"Better now that I've seen you."

"Cute"

She kisses my cheek,

"Is that ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I read your note"

"You did"

"I've never been in a relationship"

"I don't care"

Closing my locker shut I grab Malia's Hand intertwining our hands smiling,

"Come on Time for your lesson at Scott's he's excited to meet you"

"Can't you just teach me"

"I'll be right there, beside they want to meet you"

"I don't know"

Sighing I drag her.

* * *

"All you have to do is believe they are coming out. Watch"

I close my eyes and release my claws,

"See"

Malia Nods. Standing up trying, but she was just trying to force them out. Scott looks at me,

"Try to do this"

Scott shows her. Malia nods, Rubbing her back I whisper to her,

"You can do it, I'm right here"

She nods smiling closing her eyes, and she did it,

"Oh my god I did it"

She raises her claws up and shows stiles and I almost clawing my face,

"O I'm sorry"

Shaking my head I kiss her cheek,

"it's Ok"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Flashback Chapter :D**

**Dalia Feelings OMG**

**How was it?**  
**Hope you've been enjoying the story**  
**Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like  
I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	13. First Date Catastrophic (Flahback)

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on **

**********I couldn't resisted I made another flashback Chapter **

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Walking in the hallway I see Debby talking with Stiles and Scott in the hall by her locker which wasn't too far from mine. Watching her giggling and laughing at what eve they were saying was so cute; Closing my locker I look up meeting Lydia and Kira's glare,

"Are you going to just stand there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We know about Debby and you. At Echien House"

Turning to Lydia before shaking my head and then glaring at them before realizing the was blocking my view from Debby,

"That's none of your business"

Laughing Lydia turns around spotting Debby walking away toward her locker before giving me a smirk,

"You have it bad for her"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Kira Smiles,

"We know you have a crush on Debby"

Ignoring them I look over to where Debby was talking with some other girls. Looking at Debby I couldn't describe how I was feeling she was by far an interesting person out of everyone here in Beacon Hills I can see myself trusting her and I don't know why but I feel a slight connection to her and it actually makes me happy because she makes me feel safe and I'm slightly protective of her,

"I don't even have a chance with her"

"What do you mean"

"Do I need to spell it Debby; is miss Popular see"

I pointed to her talking to some people,

Kira looks at me sadly,

"I don't find that a valid reason"

"Why not"

"Because Debby likes you too the feel is totally mutual"

Looking at me Sadly Lydia rubs my shoulder,

"Kira's right, why don't you two go on a date"

"Date?"

"Yeah it's when two people who like each go out"

Nodding I smile,

"Ok so what do I do?"

Lydia loops her arm around me while Kira does the other,

"Well Malia, I hate to tell you Debby isn't the type to make the first move, so your goanna have to do it"

"How do I do that?"

Lydia points toward Stiles and Scott who was well acting like themselves,

"Ask them"

I raise an eyebrow confused. Turning to Lydia,

"Isn't Debby your best friend; why do I have ask them"

Lydia smiles,

"She is my Best friend, but those two know her way better than me"

Nodding I make my way over toward them. Smiling as best I can,

"Hi boys"

"Hi"

"Malia Hi"

"I need to ask you guys questions"

"About?"

"Things"

Stiles laughs nudging Scott pointing toward somewhere. Stiles turns to me nudging me,

"Is this 'things' have to do with"

He points to Debby smiling. Sighing heavily I nod,

"Yep Lydia say something about asking her out on a date; I have to make the first move"

Stiles Laughs,

"Good luck with that"

Sighing,

"I know that's why I need you Two dumbass to tell me something about her"

Stiles shrug nudging Scott holding on his backpack straps,

"Why would we do that?"

Glaring at him I didn't realize my eyes were turning Blue,

"Because I asked you two, do I need another reason"

Looking at Scott he shrugs turning to Stiles,

"I didn't say nothing"

Turning my attention back to Stiles,

"Any questions?"

Shaking his head frantically I smile instantly,

"What would you like to know?"

"What kind of girl is Debby as well her type"

"Ok we can do that"

Nodding I turn to Lydia raising a thumb up.

The Next day Walking toward my locker I was ambushed by Stiles,

"Ok Malia what you need to know about Debby is Simple girl"

"Hold on"

Closing my locker looking around making sure she wasn't near he continues,

"She likes being wanted, so you have to make her want you"

"How do I do That?"

"Seduce Her"

Nodding Looking up seeing Lydia and Kira walking my way. Tugging on Lydia's arm,

"Lydia I need a favor"

"What"

Explaining to her my plain. She lights up like Christmas tree lights,

"That is a perfect Idea; I've wanted to help with your fashion. I mean Hon you dress like you've come from the wild"

Biting my tongue I calm down thinking about Debby *This is for you*

"Can you help"

"Hell yeah"

We look up and notice Debby making her way over,

"Hi Guys"

"Hey"

She smiles making eye contact with the three of us, turning to me I felt my heart just stop once I heard her,

"Hey Malia"

"Hey"

Nodding she turns to Lydia before looking at me,

"Hey Malia I wanted to ask if you would like to"

"Debby"

We looked over and see a red-haired girl who turns to Debby,

"Hey Debby can we talk"

"Sure"

She turns to me with an apologetic smile walking with the girl. Lydia slaps my Shoulder shaking her head Glaring at her she takes a step back and walks toward Kira,

"That could have been the perfect opportunity"

"I know, but then again it wasn't "

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it"

Ignoring Lydia's ranting I walk toward my locker picking up my books. Closing my locker Shut I look up and see Debby and that girl not far away; curious I put some strands of my hair behind my ear listening,

_"Debby I miss u"_

_"Well I don't miss you, Kayla"_

Grabbing Debby's Desperately I glare as she continue,

_"Give me another chance"_

_"Why would I do that"_

_"Because you miss me too, and I can prove it by"_

Leaning closer she kisses Debby who was shocked, but she still made no effect to move. Clawing at my Locker I look up making eye contact with Debby who pulls away from the girl who look genuinely happy. Debby makes her way over to me,

"Malia Wait"

Shaking my head I walk in the opposite direction,

"Malia"

Ignoring her I just kept walking till I felt a grip on my arm,

"Wait a minute let me explain"

"Why there's nothing to say"

"Yes there is you don't have the full story"

"You was KISSING her that's all I need to know"

"Would you listen to me, I want to ask you something"

Shaking my head glaring at her now with my blue eyes I harshly tell her,

"Well my answer is no I'm not interested"

Releasing her grip she looks at me,

"Are you serious"

"Very, now get out of my sight"

Shaking her head she walks in the other direction.

* * *

After Class it seem out of place I don't know why but something didn't feel right. Walking to my locker I look over to see if Debby was over there but nothing *Where is she?* Opening my Locker,

"What in the Hell did you do?"

Looking up making eye contact with Kira, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott who by far looked in Rage,

"I have no idea what I did"

Lydia raises an eyebrow glaring daggers at me. Stiles grabs her hand, but it didn't do much but seem to ignite her fire more,

"You have no idea? Don't act stupid we seen Debby; How could you make her cry"

Alarm I looked up confused,

"Debby Crying"

Scott nodded,

"Yeah we heard what happen in the hall"

"Oh"

Lydia rolls her eyes,

'That's all you could say, My Best friend was crying and had to go home what did you say?"

"I just told her the truth"

Stiles glares at me,

"What was that?"

"I wasn't interested"

Lydia raises an eyebrow,

"Why would you tell her that when you like her"

"Because she's clearly with someone else"

Stiles, Scott, and Lydia look at me confused it was as if it was the first time they were hearing this,

"Who"

I pointed to the red hair who strangely looked angry walking to her locker. She looked over at me glaring before running off,

"Her"

Stiles laughs,

"Kayla Bridgewell"

"I guess"

Scott looks at me with a pain looked before laughing,

"Kayla is Debby's Ex. They dated for a month an a half till Kayla cheated on Debby; why would she be back with her"

"They kissed"

"Did Debby Kiss back"

Shaking my head,

"Then you my dear are in a bad situation"

"Crap, I screwed up"

"Yes you did"

Glaring at Stiles who steps back behind Scott. Kira touches my shoulder,

"It's ok; I'm sure we can fix this"

Turning to Lydia who takes a deep breath shaking her head; she grabs my hand,

"Fine come with me"

Turning to the others as they dragged me they shrug while Lydia drags me somewhere. After Lydia explains to me a plan she dresses me in a black silk robe. Stiles and Scott begin pulling up to Debby's House. Stiles park his jeep before looking at phone then turns to me in the passenger side,

"Scott called Kyle, He send Debby to run some errands that should by you time"

"Thanks"

Getting out the jeep making my way toward the doorway. Knocking till Kyle came to the door I sigh *Hope this works* Opening the door Revealing Kyle who looks relief,

"She just left, so hurry. Her room is upstairs to the right and will be the last door"

"Thank You"

"Your welcome"

Looking at me from head to toe,

"From the way your dressed in that robe; I'm going to be somewhere else; don't break anything"

Laughing I nod making my way upstairs. Looking in Debby's room it very much reflected her the walls was a light Blue and there was pictures everywhere *time to get to business* opening the bag Lydia provide for me I begin placing Candles everywhere. Diming the lights a little I put Rose petals everywhere *Hope she likes this*

* * *

Sitting on her Bed waiting was dreadful I was wondering if she would every forgive me; I'm sure she will Debby isn't one to hold grudges but I'm at fault I should of listen,

"Kyle"

"Kyle"

*She's here* I could hear her dragging in some bags sitting them on the kitchen. Standing from the bed I begin hearing footsteps coming toward the door. Opening the Door I smile looking at Debby,

"Hi"

She looks up bewilder looking around the room I didn't know if she was happy or piss to see me,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm Sorry"

"Really well thanks you can leave now"

She opens her door,

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I have something to ask you"

"Well here's my answer NOT INTRESTED"

"Debby come on"

"Doesn't feel good huh"

Looking at her I noticed this must have been how she felt when I shot her down before she explained her,

"I'm sorry I should have listen to you, but I was angry"

"AT What Malia I did nothing wrong"

"YOU LET THAT GIRL KISS YOU"

Running a hand through her head Debby walks toward me,

"I was going to explain that the girl you saw me was my ex. I know it was wrong for me to let her kiss me, but before I left I told her something"

"What"

"That I could never be with someone like her it wouldn't be fair"

"What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't be fair to her because my heart already belongs to someone else"

She looked at me smiling before leaning in to kiss me slightly surprised I couldn't move but as her lips begin moving harder and she was biting my bottom lip I kissed back. Our Lips moved in sync and I pulled away,

"What's wrong?"

Shaking my head I undo the knot of my robe showing her a matching Black bra and panties. Looking back at her face I could tell it was fuse with Lust. Wrapping my arms around her neck I pulled her down toward my lips calming them again. Pushing her on to the bed I straddle her hip. Running my hands up her shirt I grab her clothed boob twisting it. Watching her back arch I smile,

"You've been learning"

"You can say that"

The last time we had done it I was nervous I felt inexperience, but I wanted this time to be different. Grabbing the hem of her shirt I lifted over her head tossing it somewhere. Kissing from her collarbone to her chest I was so turned on, how can one girl just make me feel this way. Roaming my hands down toward her jean button I slowly pull her zipper down and undo the button kissing her clothed cunt I was rewarded with a spree of Moan,

"Don't tease"

Debby sits up grabbing her wrist I interlock them with mine pushing them over her head,

"Sit back and relax I'm taking care of you"

Wrapping my arms around her back I unhook her bra. Pushing her back I begin leaving kissing everywhere on her body till I'm at the edge of her panties. Grinning I grab the waistband slowly pulling them down while Debby raises her hips up. Looking between her legs I spread her legs,

"Boy look what I've done"

"What do you mean?"

"Your so wet"

Debby looked at me smiling,

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Winking I move in between her legs giving her a quick lick and smile when I see her facial expression,

"Hold on Debby your going to be seeing starts soon"

"Try me"

Laughing I nod,

"We'll see"

* * *

Laying with the covers over us I was strangely happy it seem like all the negative energy just disappear, but I still had to make this right and it had to be now I mean when will I ever get a chance like deep breaths I look at Debby smiling. I guess feeling me looking at her Debby looks up at me raising an eyebrow before asking,

"What?"

"You"

"Huh"

"Debby I need to ask you something"

Lifting up slowly she nods grabbing my hand,

"Would you go on a date with me"

She raises an eyebrow at me,

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Malia"

I looked at her I expected her to laugh at me, but no it was the opposite and she lean down to kiss me,

"Yes I'll go on a date with you"

"Huh"

Ruffling my hair she laughs kissing my cheek,

"I will go on a date with you"

**Author's Note:**

**what you guys think :D  
I've been working on a behind scene story involve Shelly Henning x OC  
On my profile there is a poll can you please Vote I'm stuck between the name of my OC and I want you guys to help if you don't mind  
****Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like  
I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO  
** **-MysticDBRose17**


	14. I Warned You

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

"Deadpool list?"

Malia was running a hand through my hair. We was still inside the basement,

"Yep, I don't know, what it is, Lydia just texted me this picture of this"

I Showed her the picture; she l looked at it wide-eyed,

"Why is your name on here?

"I have no idea"

She looked at me then my lips giving me a quick kiss,

"Was that true?"

"What"

She shifted over looking at her hands debating what to say,

"What you say about your uncle"

"Yep I would never lie about something like that"

She nods,

"If Kyle knows about your uncle, then why is that man living at your house"

I turn over looking at the moon,

"Because my brother is an ass"

She laughs turning my attention back on her,

"I have an idea?"

"What?"

"Move in my loft with me?"

I looked at her surprised, that caught me off caught,

"Don't you think that's a little too fast"

She grabs my hand running hers over my knuckles,

"I don't care, I don't want you living in that house, better yet I don't want you out of my sight now with this list"

I smile giggling

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm stronger than people think"

"Debby, Malia"

We look up toward Stiles rushing in toward us. Looking around then back at us his eyes were wide,

"What happen in here?"

"Never mind that, why do u look like you just got in a fight"

Stiles takes a deep breath,

"You have to come quick"

"Why?"

"Someone was murder""

* * *

"Ok Stiles break it down for me"

Stiles and I were in his room looking at Stiles board of wonder,

"Ok you see this"

He shows me the picture of the list,

"Yep it is a list Stiles with people's names on it"

He raises an eyebrow,

"This is serious Deb, I mean look"

He shows me where my name is,

"Not laughing now are you"

Shaking my head I looked back Stiles' board of wonder once again. It was fill with pictures and red tape,

"Ok, so someone is going around killing again"

Stiles nods. I turn around sighing,

"That's just great, so how do we figure out who is doing this?"

He shrugs shaking his head,

"I have no idea. Scott and I was going by my dad's office to catch him up"

He looks at me then at his window,

"Do you need a ride? I don't see your car."

Shaking my head smiling,

"No its fine"

"You sure?"

"Yep Malia is going to pick me up with my car"

"Malia has your car?"

"Yep she was moving some of my things in my loft"

He looked at me surprise,

"Whoa"

"I know"

Stiles looks back at the board,

"I feel like we are missing something"

Nodding I turn to the window seeing my Red FJ Cruiser pulling up,

"Well I got to go"

Stiles nods walking me from the door frame,

"Yeah I'll see you later"

"Ok"

* * *

"Malia Calm down"

We were laying down,

"I can't help, but worry. I mean Deb your on some list that we found has more than one part"

nodding I turned over looking at her grabbing her hand,

"It's going to be alright, Now Kira and you are going back to Lydia's Lake house to make sure she is ok"

"Why can't you come with us?"

"Because I'm going with Stiles and Scott to catch up the Sheriff"

She pouts turning over till she is face to face with me. I giggle cupping her cheek,

"Don't do that; you'll be ok if something happens call me"

Nodding kissing me quick before turning over laying down closing her eyes. Doing the same I relax; so much from Kate coming back, Hale being rob of a lot of money, Scott getting a new beta, and now these killings I mean this is strange but then again its Beacon hills I mean on the welcome sign they should put 'Welcome to Beacon hills aka Supernatural are welcome'. Opening my eyes I realize somehow I was at the school, but it was still late at night *what the?*,

"Hello?"

Looking around I notice on Beacon Hills High school sign there was a blood print,

"Hello, anybody?"

Moving to the bus loading zone I was hit with a sense then looking around further I notice a blonde girl on one of the buses she looked no older than in her early 20's. She was terrified I could smell it from her,

"Hey can you hear me"

I noticed her eyes turn golden Yellow *she's a werewolf* I noticed another girl appear I couldn't see her face well enough,

"Hey"

"Don't go that way, Hey"

I raced over toward the bus, and then I saw a fight going on between the girls. That when I noticed one of the girls was a hunter; lucky the blonde girl was able to scratch the girls throat,

"What the hell"

It was freaky strange the as if they couldn't see or hear see me I looked over toward the girl when she ran right pass me and went into the car,

"Debby"

"DEBBY"

Looking up at a wide eyed worry Malia. Rubbing my eyes I smile,

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine just a nightmare"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No to vivid don't really remember"

I stood up from the bed getting dress soon I felt Malia's glare,

"Nothing you're doing is going to change the outcome, your still going with Kira"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

She lifted her shirt over her head revealing no bra,

"Nice try Malia, as much as I want to I'm going to pass. I need to drop you off"

"Fine"

Dropping Malia off I made it to the station. As soon as I walked in Stiles ambushed me,

"There was another murder"

Showing me the picture *Are you serious?* it was a picture of the blonde girl from my dreams

"What's wrong?"

"Your not going to believe me"

Stiles and Scott looked at me jaws hanging all out,

"Deb seriously I'm to the point where I believe pigs could actually fly"

Laughing I nod telling them about my strange dream and how this girl in the picture was in it,

"So you are telling us you some kind of freaky dream that you think was an actually vison"

"Yep"

"That makes sense"

"So do you know who killed Carrie Hudson?"

"Who?"

"The girl in the pictures"

"Oh, No I don't I couldn't see clearly all I saw was her everything else was blurry"

"So your saying all you notice was her, yep makes sense did you tell Malia? I'm sure she had laughs"

"All told her was I had a nightmare she doesn't need to know"

"Why I mean aren't you guys like two peas in a pod you guys just moved into together"

"Yeah, I just don't want her worry; she is already shaken up learning this list has more names"

"Yeah"

We turned to Stiles Dad who looks shaken up. Mr. Stilinski is taken the whole supernatural thing well, but we can tell its still a lot to take in,

"Let me get this straight. This is a supernatural hit list"

"Yep"

"What about the numbers by the name what does that mean"

I turned to Stiles,

"We think it means amount of money, you see there is a reason there isn't many names"

"So how much we talking?"

"$117 Million which was stolen from the hale vault recently"

"Yep its being used to pay who every is doing male or female"

Scott turns to the sheriff handing the list over

"Yep and that's not the most interesting it was found with a keyword"

"Like a password, what was it"

Stiles Scott and I looked around before I take a deep breath nudging Scott,

"It was Alison"

The sheriff nods,

"I see"

"Yeah her name broke one Third of the List"

We nodded while he runs a hand through his hair, turning to Scott and I he asks,

"Ok did you two know about, Demarco and Carrie"

"No"

Taking a deep Breath Sheriff looks around,

"What about the other two left on the list"

Scott and I shrug,

"How many Werewolves, Banshee, or any other supernatural is running around here"

"To be honest it could be a lot we aren't certain, but Deaton said that the nemeton would draw people in good or evil"

Sheriff stands up,

"So how do we get the rest of the list"

Stiles looks a his Dad,

"Like before; Lydia she's been at the lake house the whole weekend"

He nods,

"Ok what I don't understand about Demarco why was he at the lakehouse"

"Well Demarco is a keg delivery man he sell to teenagers to get cash"

"So who every bought the keg killed Demarco?"

"Possible, but their was like a hundred kids at the party"

"We better start searching"

I nod,

"So where do we start"

* * *

"So Lydia couldn't find anything"

Kira and I were walking through the hallway to our next class,

"Nope, she was pretty beat up about it"

"I'm sure. I know its hard on her because she doesn't know how to be a Banshee; I mean there isn't a class you can take"

"Yeah"

"Kira"

We turned and see Kira's dad walking up to us,

"Hi Debby"

"Hi Mr. Yukamora"

"Kira isn't there something you would like to tell us"

"How important"

"Exceptionally"

She turns to wide eye *he knows* beside Stiles Dad we haven't told anyone; I was going to tell Kyle but then I realize that I shouldn't tell him because he's still an ass. Kira turns to me and I nod,

"The secrets out"

"Ok we were going to tell you, but we have been busy with the dead pool the assassins on the lose, its just hard"

Mr. Yukamora raises an eyebrow confused *he didn't know*.

"I was talking about you joining the lacrosse team, what are you refereeing to?"

I grab Kira's arm dragging her,

"Smooth"

"I thought he knew"

Shaking my head I link arms with her,

_"Liam"_

_"Liam"_

"What's wrong?"

"Its Liam he's angry, I better go"

"Kay see you later"

Racing into the boys locker room I see Derek holding him against lockers while Scott stands aside,

"What did I miss boys?"

Derek releases Liam,

"Debby"

"Hi Derek"

Soon the bell rings indicating class. While Scott turns to Liam I look at Derek,

"Get to class Liam"

He looks at me and I nod. Scott takes a seat by Derek while I notice Derek just smiling,

"What are you smiling about Sour wolf"

"You two are going to be good at this"

"What do you mean Two, he's Scott's Beta"

"That may be true but he seems to trust you more"

"Don't start"

I looked at Scott nudging him,

"Don't worry"

"Its just a lot Deb, this was suppose to be the semester we focus on school, but Kate showing up and now this dead Pool"

"I know, but has it every been really normal in our life"

"She is right beside if all of our names are on the list that should be the focus"

"Yep Don't worry its going to take more than a few killing to scare me"

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Watching Lydia was boring she wasn't doing anything I mean what if my name is on that list?

"Can you draw something or write something"

"Can you stop hovering?"

"I'm not hovering, just waiting I mean we need the key to the list"

"No you just want to see if your name is on the list"

"Yeah if someone was out to chop my head off I would like to know"

She nods looking back at the blank canvas as she puts her pencil up I look,

"Can you go find your girlfriend or something"

"Can't she is getting ready for tonight's game I barely seen her since this morning"

Lydia nods taking a deep breath,

"Fine just sit down; your making me nervous"

"gotcha"

I sat down at the table and noticed a book. Opening up I sigh,

"Lydia"

"Lydia"

"What?"

I looked at the page,

"Malia what?"

"Maybe we need help"

"What?"

"Banshee help from another Banshee"

"Meredieth"

* * *

Walking in the hallway looking left and right *where is she?* Finally spotting her at her locker I smile making my way over to her. Ruffling her uniform she giggles,

"Stop Malia"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would do that?"

Shrugging I smile kissing her cheek,

"What's up?"

"I haven't seen you at all today"

Closing her locker,

"Sorry I know, but how about this"

She grabs my hand smiling,

"Since I just moved in your loft why don't we have a party"

"I don't know, how is that going to help"

She squeezes my hand pouting,

"I didn't finish it will not be a big part just one for two"

Winking I raise an eyebrow,

"Still lost"

Shaking her head she laughs,

"Never mind"

"Wait, what do you mean"

Leaning over kissing my lips giggling, pulling away she grabs my chin leaning toward my ear,

"You'll see"

Winking she walks in the other direction. Watching her curvy figure walk away I laugh shaking my head,

"Tease"

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Walking toward economics I sigh I'm passing all my classes, but that doesn't mean I like sitting through them. Suddenly I bump into someone knocking down my books. reaching down I look up glaring at the person. it turns out to be a girl I've seen before. She was a freshman I've seen her around with Garrett. I don't know why but I don't like this girl and I usually don't judge people.

"Sorry I'm a klutz"

"Whatever"

"Ok I'm Violet"

Nodding I finish picking up the last of my book. She grabs my arm,

"Wait your Debby, your captain of the cheerleading. Also a lot of people talk about you"

"Thanks"

"Is this of you and your girlfriend Malia?"

She hands me a picture and it was indeed Malia and I. it was taken on our first date,

"How do you know she's my girlfriend, could be a sister"

"I just saw you two together"

Nodding I look at her and notice claw marks at her throat,

"That looks nasty, better do something about that"

"Yeah my cat"

"Oh they do have tempers"

Nodding she smiles raising out her hand *what the hell?*,

"I don't want u to be enemies; what ever I did I apologies"

Nodding I shake her hand even though I get this strange feeling not to trust her, but I couldn't let her know that,

"I don't want that either"

She smiles making her way in the other direction. Grabbing her arm getting her attention,

"If I were you I would do less on bugging people's personal life because I it was another person you wouldn't b standing right now"

She looks at me confuse while I walk inside the classroom taking a sit by Stiles who was studying the pictures. Shaking my head I look into my text book till I got a text from Kyle;

**SOS**

Shaking my head ignoring the message; while coach begins ranting about how compare to other high school Beacon Hill High was poor to the point we can't even get good tape to hold our equipment. I look up seeing Coach making his way toward Stiles' Desk. Looking at the pictures Coach looks at Stiles deeply disturbed. Looking at Stiles facial expression it was solid stone as if he had figure out the missing piece of a puzzle,

"Stilinski what is wrong with you; wait don't answer that"

Pulling away Coach moves back to the board. Looking at Scott and back at Stiles who looked conflicted,

"What's wrong"

He shows me the picture with the person marked with a weird hexagon shape and then a stab mark in the middle,

"The weapon was a lacrosse Stick'

Scott turns to Stiles,

"The killer is on the team"

* * *

Walking out of Class I watch Stiles and Scott race off to who knows where. Walking toward my locker someone grabs my hand pulling me into classroom. Turning toward the person,

"What the hell?"

Smiling I realize it was only Malia. Leaning over kissing me I smile kissing her back. While our Lips moved n sync and I could feel her hands roaming all over me. Moaning slightly I tilt my head back while she begins kissing my neck. Looking around I can't help but get this feeling someone was watching me like a hawk. Pulling away slightly. Malia pouts,

"Malia we can't do this here"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like someone is watching us"

Looking around she laughs,

"Debby no one is watching us"

Shaking my head,

"I could of swore, never mind how is Lydia?"

"I think she's mad at me why?"

"I don't know we were trying to figure out how to visit Meredith at Echien, but only Family and all her family is kind of dead so"

Shaking my head *I know what's going on* Grabbing Malia's hand I rub her knuckles,

"Babe Lydia is very fragile; trust me she never use to be I mean I never saw her as a friend, but then Peter bite her and everything changed. She doesn't know much about being a Banshee and its not like anyone of us can teach her, so she is alone"

"I never thought of it like that"

"It's ok Lydia is Lydia and I know she will never give up so she is going to keep trying"

Smiling she gives me a quick kiss. Looking down I hear my phone ringing like crazy; reading the ID it is read Lydia,

"Hey Lydia"

"Ok I'll send her"

Hanging up I turn to my girlfriend smiling,

"You my sweet Baby are going with Lydia to the sheriff"

"Why"

"Because it seems like help came through"

"Debby I can't go I mean"

Running a hand through her hair I smile cupping her cheek,

"Yes you can I mean I know you want to know if your name is on the list; even if it is I won't let anything happen, but you want to be there for Lydia. You don't know you might help her."

"Why are you so good"

Shaking my head I smile,

"Your good to you know"

Kissing her once again I pull away,

"I got to go make sure the squad is ready for tonight. If I don't see you at the game I understand"

Nodding she walks out the room first. Walking in the hall I see Stiles and Scott dragging someone *Liam* racing to follow them I sigh *What Now*

"He did what?"

"He almost wolfed out toward the team we are playing against"

Watching them push Liam into the showers I could not help but feel back; every werewolf has to go through it; it is the only way to learn control. Once it looked like he had enough I looked at Scott,

"Well that was quite the shower"

"Very funny Debby"

Looking at Liam he looked wreaked. Scott turned to him,

"Liam what was all that about"

"They were from my old school"

"I thought that was your teacher's car?"

He nods smiling sadly,

"It was he was also my coach; he benched me for the season"

I was about to ask more , but my phone rang . Looking at the ID it read Kyle. Hitting Ignore Stiles looks at me;

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Nope"

"You should answer that"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Stiles I don't have anything to tell him beside he should of know with the consequences of my wrath"

Nodding I turn to Scott who was looking at Liam like a lost puppy,

"Ok so what now?"

I looked at Liam,

"We might have to get you to pull out the game"

I turned to Scott,

"Tell Coach his leg still isn't heal"

Liam looked at me shocked,

"No I'm fine; I'll be fine expectedly since you two will be there"

I looked at Scott then back at Liam who was looking at me hopelessly,

"I don't know"

"Please Debby"

Shaking my head I run a hand through my head,

"Ok fine, but be careful because we think who ever killed Demarco at that party was who ever order the keg"

Liam looks down,

"What is it?"

"I don't know who order the keg, but I do know who paid for it"

I raise an eyebrow before asking,

"Who?"

"Garrett"

Looking at Stiles and Scott they were wearing the same expression confused. The day went soon by fast and it was already time for the game. I texted Malia letting her know we found out the mystery killer. Walking over to Stiles who was looking like a walking disaster on the phone with his dad,

"Dad where are you?"

Laughing I shake my head picking up my cheer bag making my way over to him,

"Hey"

"Hey Debby ready to bring the school some school spirit"

"Yep, where's your dad"

"Still at the station, he's probably not going to make it"

"You don't know that"

Smiling slightly he smiles. I patted Stiles shoulder,

"We are going to be alright You, Scott, and Kira are going to do go out there and Kick some ass and I'm going to cheer my ass off for you guys"

"Debby its not just that"

He grabs my hand,

"I'm terrified; I'm not even on the list, but then again I was never one to give up."

Giving my hands a squeeze he smiles,

"Your right"

"I tend to always be right"

The game was totally crazy Liam's old school wasn't a joke they were crushing us. Turning to the Bench I made eye contact with Garrett who was holding he's stick *Son of a bitch* Continuing the game I soon notice the players on the other team was starting to beat up Liam. Tapping the official I Smile,

"Excuse me isn't that against the rule"

"What"

"Its obvious the other team is trying to get cheap shoots on that player can you do something about it"

"Sorry Young lady I can not do anything"

Shaking my head I look back at the game Justin time to see Stiles grabbing the ball,

"Go Stiles Go!"

I watch Stiles pass the Ball to Kira who made the shot scoring the goal

"WooHoo Kira Go WooHoo"

I smile at Kira raising my Red and Silver pom Poms. I watch Coach Call Kira over I guess to congratulate her, but no he bench her,

"Coach Come On she made the shoot"

"Don't start Pearce"

"I'm just Saying Coach"

Shaking my head I turn to Isabella before I could say anything my phone goes off. Looking at the ID it read Malia, answering it I walk on the other side of the field,

"Hey"

"You found the next list; wait slow down. Are you serious?"

Hanging up I look on the field when I noticed a crowd turning to the rest of the squad,

"Where's Isabella"

"She went inside to get her water bottle"

Nodding race inside the school toward the locker room and the first thing I notice was the janitor unconscious by the door,

"Isabella"

"Isabella"

Look around I didn't see no signs of her. looking in the mirror I see a shadow,

"Hello"

Looking around I didn't notice till I felt a stinking pain around my neck,

"He said not to try,but I got you I have an Alpha"

Looking in the mirror I see Violet. Reaching around the wire tie around my neck I pull it grabbing her neck,

"I warned you"

Squeezing her head I backed her into the side knocking her out. Landing with a thumb I raise up my claws,

"Debby Wait"

Turning to Scott, Kira, and Stiles they look at me. Shaking my head I pull away the necklace handing it to Stiles,

"You better call your Dad Stiles"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay Teen Wolf Has been confirmed for Season 5  
I hope to continue the story for Season 5, what you guys think :D  
I've been working on a behind scene story involve Shelly Henning x OC  
On my profile there is a poll can you please Vote I'm stuck between the name of my OC and I want you guys to help if you don't mind****  
****Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like  
I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	15. You Don't Have To Always Be Strong

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on **

**********Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

After the game seem like the word spread like wild fire. All of the players was swarming around coach,

"You'll get your gear tomorrow"

Rubbing my shoulders Scott give me a small smile,

"Are you ok?"

"Scott it's going to take more than a crazy bitch to take me out"

Nodding he smiles while we walk around. Looking over I see a familiar face *Kyle*,

"Debby"

Grunting I look at Scott,

"It's Fine"

He nods moving toward Liam,

"Hey"

Kyle rushes over giving me a bone crush hug looking down at me before tell me,

"Are you ok? The sheriff called the house saying there was an attack"

Rubbing his shoulder,

"I'm Fine as you can see, thanks for the worry"

Grabbing my hand in a tight grip I glare at him,

"Let go Kyle"

"Nope"

"I'm Fine Kyle"

Shaking his head I could feel his grip only get tighter,

"That's not it, Why haven't you been home lately"

Laughing at realization on what this really meant I shake off his grip. Looking around making sure no one was watching,

"Actually I have been home lately just not your home"

"What?"

Patting his shoulder smiling at how clueless my brother really is,

"I needed a change in scenery"

"With Malia?"

Nodding I smile kissing his cheek,

"I don't hate you Ky, your still my brother I love you, but it was either me or him , and you made your while I made mine"

"I don't know your only 17 Deb"

"Kyle please"

Finally taking the hint he nod. Smiling with glee I gave him a hug,

"Ok and you'll always have a home if this isn't permanent"

"Thanks Ky"

Giving him one last hug I walk around meeting up with Scott and Liam,

"Where's Kira and Stiles?"

"Kira left when Stiles told her about the deadpool"

"Her Mom is on it I don't blame her"

"Everyone is on that list"

"Not everyone"

Looking around running a hand through my head I don't know why, but I started to feel slightly dizzy shaking off all my nerves.

"I've got to go"

Giving Scott and Liam one last glance. Walking out the room just in time to see Deputy Parrish waling with Violet *bitch*. Starting up my car I pause for some reason when my head begin bounding once again. Looking in my cup holder I take a sip of water from my water bottle. Leaning forth on my steering wheel. Closing my eyes and it happen once again, I was seeing things.

Looking up I realize I was inside a unfamiliar car in the passage side. Looking up at the driver side I realize it was Kate. Raising up my claws striking her, but I realize they just went through literally my palms seem cleaner than before. Sitting back I realize listening sound like something was playing on the radio. Kate pulled out a cascade tape and begin playing it; I didn't understand what it was saying, but something caught my ears. When the speaker begins to talk about a family not just a regular family. but a werewolf born family *The Hales?*

"Eventually settling in a small town in Northern California, this family used their wealth to rebuild the community around them while remaining isolated from it. This was sometimes more a choice than a necessity as not all of their children would become werewolves. The ones that did, these born wolves, had to be trained. They needed to learn control. They had a practice for the training of betas, a tradition passed down through generations, it involved the use of a sacred object called 'a triskelion'. Without control, violence – extreme violence, is inevitable."

"Debby. Hey Debby"

Looking around waking up I realize I was back at the school parking lot in my car. Looking toward the window I see a worry Liam. Rolling down the window I smile,

"Hey Liam"

"Hey you ok?"

"Peachy, I'll see you tomorrow. Wait do you need a ride?"

"No I got it cover"

Looking at Liam confused. I turn around seeing Scott running out with two gym bags. Looking at Liam I nod,

"Ok, Bye Liam. Night Scott"

Starting up my car once again and finally driving somewhere. Driving up to the animal clinic I realize with the different visions I have been having; I need to get answers and the one Person that might can give me answers is Deaton. Opening the door and walking inside I begin to hear familiar voices and something sounded like it was dying,

"What the hell is wrong with this kid"

Walking in the room I realize Stiles and Derek was holding down a boy looking closer I realize it was Brent. Stiles and Scott told me Violet try to kill him as well before she got to me,

"What the Hell"

Looking at Brent it was an ugly scene I mean he was spiting a yellow substance. Looking at Deaton he was holding a knife up,

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No I need to make an incision in his chest and if they don't hold him still he could die."

Nodding I look and it was so sad to see Stiles or Derek couldn't hold him down. Looking at Stiles he looks at Derek,

"Hey Derek a little Werewolf Strength"

"I'm Trying"

Looking at Derek it did seem like something was off. Rushing over to help I look at Brent and I see his glowing Yellow eyes when he pushes Stiles, Derek and I out the way,

"Hey what the Hell?"

Standing up I make my way over toward Him, but some how Peter of all people was standing there glaring at me with his Blue eyes till he punches Brent square in the jaw,

"Guess I still have a little werewolf strength"

"More than a little"

Looking at Brent who lay on the floor. I look at Deaton,

"Doc I don't think he is breathing, so what ever you are doing you should do it"

Nodding he begins to cut through Brent's chest, and all of a sudden Yellow smoke of gas. Looing at Derek I noticed he had scratches from when Brent was struggling. Looking at the scratches I noticed they didn't heal as fast *what is going on* Looking at Stiles he looked out of breath. Running a hand through his hair I smile,

"You did good"

Smiling he nods taking a deep breath. I turned to Deaton,

"Hey Doc. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Walking around I look at Deaton before explaining to him the visions I have been having and like I guessed he seem to know things,

"I've heard of this"

"Really"

"It's very rare"

"What is?"

He looks at me conflicted,

"Don't Deaton Don't hold back tell me I need to know"

"Its very rare when a werewolf born has Witch genes a well"

"What are you talking about are you saying I'm a hybrid of some kind"

"You can say that"

Taking in the information I pulled at my hair laughing,

"That's great I'm not only a werewolf but a hybrid. Since when did Beacon Hills become Mystic Falls"

"Mystic Falls?"

Deaton looks at me crazy. Laughing I reply,

"Vampire Diaries reference"

* * *

Explaining to Malia about what Deaton told me lets just say she was pissed when she realize I didn't tell her about the dreams, but clamed down a little once I persuade her a little and I don't mean with words. Next Morning I felt so ill it was as if I had whipped my own ass,

"Debby. We're going to be late for school"

Looking at Malia Shaking my head,

"I don't feel well"

"Your a werewolf they don't get sick"

Pouting a little I lean over to her,

"I don't want to go to school"

"Since when?"

"Since I realize its a waste of time"

Shaking her head Malia leans over kissing me smiling,

"I know finding about your some Hybrid freaks you out, but you'll be fine"

Nodding slightly I move the covers over going toward Malia and my clothes,

"Can you quit staring"

"Why it isn't something new to me and now I get to see it 24/7"

Laughing I shake my head putting on a cute pink tee with a crop jacket, skinny pants, and some Black half cut boots. Driving up to the parking lot Malia looks at me when I notice all eyes were on me. Rubbing my hands,

"Maybe we should of stayed in bed"

"Very funny"

"I'm Serious Drive us back to the loft"

"Nope you had your chance, Baby now we are here"

Grabbing our bags we walk inside. Grabbing my hand Malia walks with me to my locker,

"Malia, I'm fine"

"Debby I just don't want you to feel like you have to be strong for me"

Closing my locker I looked at her,

"I'm Fine, now shouldn't you go to class"

Sighing Deeply she kisses my cheek,

"Fine"

* * *

"Wait Scott Slow down. What do you mean? He's missing"

I was walking in the hallway when my phone started to ring. I was ambushed with Scott's concern voice. He tells me some how Liam is missing. Meeting up with Scott by my locker,

"So he's friends haven't seen him either"

"Neither has coach he skipped he's class"

"Maybe he's at home"

"Debby"

"Just trying to help"

"Well maybe if"

Looking down at Scott's phone I see Liam calling Scott,

"See"

Scott answers the call and it wasn't Liam from the look on his face. Turning to me I knew it had to be Garrett over the phone instead. Tugging on Scott's sleeve he hands me the phone,

"Listen to me you no good son of a bitch, your going to tell us where Liam is"

"I can't do that Debby, not unless Scott and you do something for me"

"Really do you think We would do that?"

"Yep"

Hanging up the phone I look at Scott,

"We seem to be having to make a deal with the devil's favorite solider"

"Funny"

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Walking into Algebra the first thing I notice was Debby wasn't there. Soon the bell rings and no sign of Debby at all. The teacher was checking role while looking around,

"Has anyone seen Debby, Stiles , Lydia, and Kira"

"Malia"

Looking up,

"Have you seen your friends"

"I can try catching their scent."

"Maybe I should just mark them absence"

Nodding I just look down at my books,

"Malia"

"Malia"

Looking around I see no one is looking at me as if they were talking to me. Trying to pay attention I couldn't concentrate. Grabbing my stuff I walk toward the door,

"Malia do you need to be excuse from class"

"Yeah"

Walking in the hall I look around the empty hall way till I see a shadow,

"What are you doing here?"

Derek looks at me,

"Brett is still out of it. I needs help finding Brett's pack. I know of this pack an they have a secret meeting place in the woods and since you have spent more time in the woods than anyone, I'm hoping you can help."

He toss me what seem to be Brett's jersey,

"Use this to for catch a scent. Take a whip"

"I'm not good at that yet."

"I can help, some scents are tied to emotion, others to identity."

I sniff and the scents hit me and, understanding seems to dawn in my eyes.

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Scott and I meet up with Garret in the bus parking area,

"Scott this is a bad idea"

"Debby we need to find Liam"

"I know that, but we can't just give him what he want"

I looked at Scott and I noticed he had that look on his face like he was about to lie. Slapping his chest I look at him raising a hand,

"Before you say anything; tell me what Garrett wants"

"Deb"

"Don't; just tell me"

Sighing he looks at me,

"Garret wants his Money back as well Violet"

"His Money?"

Scott explains to me how in Garrett's locker it had a gym bag full with money,

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't know how to"

"Well let's talk with Garrett and then come up with a plan of action"

Walking over to Garrett I instantly wolfed out at him,

"Debby No"

"Why not Scott he's not going to help us it's a trap"

Looking at Garrett he smile. Garrett is one crazy dude I don't know maybe it was for his love for Violet, but he tells Scott His plan is to break Violet out while the police are transferring her by car to a federal facility ,

"That will never work, so see you"

"If you Two Alphas can't come up with a way to put your heads together and stop a simple car then a beta will die or maybe I should kill the werecyote

Wolfing out showing my Red eyes I launch at him. Scott grabs my evil Garrett looks at Scott and I,

"I stabbed Liam with the wolfs bane poisoned blade and once it gets to the heart let's just say bad things happen."

Looking at Scott he was wearing what I felt *crap*

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Riding in the car with Derek we made it into the woods. Looking around once we step outside,

This Pack's Alpha goes by the name Satomi, she's one of the oldest werewolves alive. she's a bitten werewolf and learned a lot about control after an incident "a long time ago" The mantra is to help train her betas to control their shift."

All of a sudden a scent hit me and it was one could never forget. Looking down Derek looks at me,

"What is it?"

"Gunpowder"

Looking through leaves Derek finds a shell from a bullet,

"I don't think Satomi's pack is meeting – they're hiding."

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Sitting in the back sit on Garrett's car I turned to Scott. We both knew this plan wasn't going to work, and to add more fire to the ignite we found out that Scott's Dad and Stiles dad was taking Violet,

"I still think this is a bad idea"

Soon looking over the vehicle appears going ahead. Turning to Scott he gives me a small smile as we move closer we notice the car was soon rolled onto its side and two figures are lying in the roadway. Garrett stops the truck and Scott rushes to Stilinski while I try to help Agent McCall who is unconscious .the sheriff is trying to pull him along the ground to the side of the road. Garrett gets his double bladed stick from the back seat and begins advancing down the road toward the wreck,

"Violet isn't in the car"

"What"

"Scott, Debby Listen"

Sheriff Stilinski reaches for Scott and I gasping,

"they're still here."

A berserker rises from the shadows. Garrett is impressive at swinging his stick, taunting the Berserker and claiming,

"you're not so big!"

He is not prepared as another berserker steps into the road and skewers him through the chest with a sharp bone and lifts him off the ground. Garrett drops his bladed stick and dies. Looking at Scott he runs to help but he is hit from the behind,

"Scott No"

* * *

Sitting in the Animal Clinic waiting for Scott was time consuming, Now that Garrett is dead and we still don't know about Liam's whereabouts,

"Aahh"

Scott awakes on the exam table at the vet clinic. Looking closely at him There is a large sharpened bone sticking from his side,

"Scott this is going to hurt"

"Wait no"

Looking over at Chris Argent giving him the signal he pulls it out. Deaton explains that Scott's dad and the sheriff are at the hospital. Argent says the berserkers move fast and don't leave much trail to track Deaton looks at us handing us the sharpened bone,

"Well this might be painfully, but can you two get a scent on this"

Looking at the bone Scott and I take a whip at it.

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

Derek and I was having no luck finding Satomi's pack,

"some werewolves have an ability, a kind of mastery over their body that they can inhibit their scent."

"So they use it to hide from other werewolves is that why no one knew about Demarco or Brett?"

"Probably"

"We must be over thinking this and I hate saying this, but maybe we should be thinking like Stiles"

"Like a hyperactive spasm"

"No , like a detective. instead of asking where werewolves hide they should ask where Buddhists would hide."

Derek Looks over at what seem like a compass,

"when Buddha sat under the Bodhi Tree he looked to the east for enlightenment."

"Does Beacon Hills have an Eastern Point"

"Lookout Point"

* * *

**Debby's Pov**

Scott, Mr. .Argent and I was able to follow the berserker scent to a warehouse. The faded sign reads - "Argent Arms International",

"This place must bring back memories huh Mr. Argent?"

"Wait you know this place?"

"Yeah My family used to own this building"

"These creatures are different Debby and I fought them Twice and they are "really strong."

Looking unfazed Mr. Argent retrieves a machine gun from the back seat of his SUV,

"That's Why I brought this"

"Whoa"

Entering the warehouse it had an eerie feeling I felt like we was walking in a trap that's when we hear Kate,

"You should of came"

"Kate"

"I was hoping to wait for this reunion once I had more time to learn control."

Walking from the shadows Kate finally shows herself. She offers a chance to walk away without getting hurt. She asks Mr. Argent to put the gun down. The berserkers attack and Chris begins firing at them. Scott and I begin tells him to stop. Jumping back from a claw I look over at Kate reaches Chris and punches him. Scott manages to dodge the berserkers while Chris gets thrown through a table. Dodging major strikes from a berserker was tough and trying to lay some strikes on them was hard. Scott gets knocked through a wall Then picked up by a bersker and rammed through several walls,

"Scott"

Looking up the berserker I scream while being picked up and thrown through a wall into a room. Looking around it was way empty there was a lot of space. standing up I find Violet ,but She's dead,

"Scott"

"Scott"

Exiting the room I see a severely beaten Mr. Argent beaten badly. Before the Berseker could deliver a finishing move,

"NNNNNOOOO"

Kate calls it off. Scott and I rush over to picks him up. Scott looks at us worry,

"Scott I have to tell you something"

I explain to him about Violet,

"We're not going to find him"

"There's still Time"

"He's right Scotty"

Giving him a smile I hug him. Pulling away he looks at me,

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something"

Mr. Argent and I look at Scott before realizing He must of heard Liam,

"Go to him"

Nodding he smiles running off. Turning to Mr. Argent,

"Can you give me a ride"

"Sure"

Driving up to my old house I needed to pick up some more clothes and stuff because I can't always borrow her. Driving up I notice the door was wide open. Racing inside the first thing I notice is blood everywhere,

"Kyle?"

"Kyle?"

Desperately looking I run in the living room an then I collapse on the carpet when I see my brother laying in a pool of blood and he was ripped apart,

"No"

"No"

"NO!"

* * *

**Malia's Pov**

At lookout point Derek and I begin walking when I catch a foul scent. Derek looks at me,

"What?"

"Don't you smell that?"

He looks around then back at me,

"Stay here"

Watching him go I follow him. Looking around when Derek stops we see a dozen dead bodies lying the woods, Derek says turning to me realizing I followed him,

"looks like they were poisoned."

"Maybe they should all be running from Beacon Hills."

As we begin making our way out Derek hears someone move rushing back we find the same girl from Mexico who was our 'guide' wounded and gasping. Helping her into the car Derek's phone begins ring,

"Hello"

"Wait slow down"

"She's here. Ok I'll take her"

Starting up the car I look at him,

"Who was that?"

"Lydia"

"Why?"

"I need to take you somewhere"

"Where?"

"Debby's house"

Driving up to the driveway it was like a crime scene. Police were everywhere getting out the car I see Lydia. Making my way to her,

"Where is She? Where's Debby?"

"Inside, Stiles is with her"

Walking inside toward the living Room,

"Debby"

Looking over I froze seeing Stiles hugging a Crying Debby. I know it was not the best time to be jealous, but just couldn't help it. Stiles looks at me then whisper to Debby something. Looking up making eye contact with me. Her eyes were Blood shoot red ad there was blood all over her cloths looking back toward Stiles then me like she was I let my arms out for her, she races over to me and she breaks down,

"It's all my fault. I could of saved him."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it was"

Looking around the room it was a bloody mess. It was blood everywhere looking at one of the walls I notice a message on one wall in Blood **YOUR NEXT. **I looked at Stiles raising an eyebrow none of this made sense,

"Stiles It couldn't of been the killers. He wasn't supernatural"

"That's were you are wrong"

"What do you mean?"

I look up at Stiles, Running a hand through Debby's hair I look at him till he hands me the last list,

"Lydia crack the last key"

Nodding I read the list and was stun,

**SATOMI ITO 10**

**LIAM DUNBAR 3**

**MEREDITH WALKER 1**

**KYLE PEARCE 300**

**LIZ MOORE 1**

**PATRICK CLARK 1**

**BREE LEVERETT 250**

**KAITLYN SCHAAR 250**

**GENEVIVE CARY 250**

**ANGELIQUE FAIN 250**

**LORILEE ROHR 250**

**BRITTANI KEGLEY 250**

Nodding I look back at Debby running a hand through her hair, and squeezed her waist running a comfy hand to her back . Helping her out the house I lean toward her ear when we get toward her car grabbing her hand interlocking our fingers,

"It's ok. Let it out"

Looking at me with Blood shoot eyes I could hear her asking me,

"Why didn't he tell me"

"I don't know"

"Malia he lied to me my whole life"

"Maybe he didn't know how to tell you?"

She nods and leans her head on my shirt and she just let it out crying and I knew that she would never be the same, but I know one thing that would never change would never change I will be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

**what you guys think :D**

**Poor Debby :(, at least Malia will comfort her  
On my profile there is a poll can you please Vote I'm stuck between the name of my OC and I want you guys to help if you don't mind  
****Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like  
I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	16. I Don't Feel Worthy of Your Love

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Malia's Pov**

Waking up I look over Debby smiling slightly. It's been a few days since Kyle's Death and funeral. Though Debby hasn't really said much to me about it; I know it's tolling on her and I don't know what to do. Giggling looking at her sleeping figure; Her Brown Luscious hair was messy. Rolling over tangling our feet together I begin rolling my hips,

"Malia"

Looking down innocently she rolls over so she was facing me. Grabbing my hips Debby ruffles her hair,

"Stop"

"Why, I'm bored"

She begins laughing while I get up flipping her on the back. Lifting up her shirt I unhook her bra. Throwing them aside I begin rubbing her back. Debby stiffens,

"I didn't know you can do that"

"Full of surprises"

"Your telling me"

I could feel vibrations once she begins talking,

"I appreciate everything you've been doing, I must be a messy"

"No your perfect"

Surprising me she grabs my hip flipping us kissing my cheek she pulls me into her lap smiling,

"We have more things to worry about?"

"Like?"

"We have the last list."

Shaking my head I lean up kissing her lips silencing her, pulling away I smile seeing her facial expression,

"You shouldn't be worrying about that Deb, Your brother just died"

"And?"

"Grief"

"I'm fine"

"No your not, it's ok to talk about that"

Shaking her head ruffling her head she smiles leaning down kissing my lips trying to change the subject. As our lips begin moving in sync I lean down pushing her down roaming my hands down her body without breaking our kiss. Running a hand through her messy hair I smile hearing her quite moans while rolling our lips together. Pushing her legs down I move my hands toward her pj shorts pulling them down revaling her lacy thong,

"When have you been keeping these"

"Does that matter your not going to be looking at them long"

I smile winking at her,

"You know me so well"

Grabbing the waistband of her thong she lifts up helping me. Debby turns her head looking at the clock on the dresser. Lifting up she try getting out of bed. I begin pouting grabbing her hand pulling her back to bed,

"Malia we are going to be late for School Tomorrow"

"School should be the last thing on your mind. Just relax"

Nodding she lays back down, Smiling I hover back over her grabbing our hands. Raising up our interlocked hands above her head rolling our hips together. Watching her face feel with pleasure,

"Malia...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh!"

About to put her out of her misery we are interrupted by Debby's phone. Grabbing onto her hands tighter I continue rolling our hips,

"Don't answer that"

"Could be important"

"Aren't I important"

She laughs sadly lifting up grabbing my hips kissing my lips,

"Sorry"

She picks up her phone. Curious I lean down seeing the screen **NEW TEXT MESSAGE** Looking at the message I grunt.

**HEY, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**-STILES**

Shaking my head I whisper,

"Does he every quit"

It was about the millionth Stiles has send, he's been texting Debby this whole weekend, and saying they were annoying wouldn't be a lie expectably since they when Debby and I try having a 'moment'. Seeing my facial expression Debby looks at me,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Malia"

I shake my head,

"Malia"

"It's Nothing lay off"

"Tell me"

Looking at her facial expression I take a deep breath,

"It's Stiles"

"What about Him?"

"He likes You"

She laughs,

"Malia of course he likes me, we are friends"

I Shake my head franticly cupping her cheek,

"Not that kind of like"

Studying her face I knew she was slightly confused; till she begins laughing. I looked at her crazy raising an eyebrow,

"I must of missed the joke; What's so fun?"

"Yeah umm Sweetie, Stiles like Lydia and I very much know I'm no Lydia Martin"

"I heard him moaning your name before class"

She glares at me,

"Excuse me?"

"I heard him with my own heighten hearing, and don't get me started on how he looks at you"

I Lean my head down shaking while She studies my face,

"How does he look at me?"

Raising my head slightly I could feel tears coming out,

"Like I'm looking at you"

I watched her facial expression looked as I she was conflicted,

"You don't believe me"

Looking up at me I notice her facial expression changed from confused to loving,

"I know what this is about?"

"You Do?"

"Your jealous"

"Excuse Me? Jealous of Stiles"

"Malia, Stiles is harmless"

"Can you people please stop saying his harmless"

She raises an eyebrow cupping my cheek smiling lacing our fingers cupping my face before speaking,

"Malia Listen to me"

"Debby"

Sighing Deeply I nod while she continue,

"Malia, I don't want Stiles in any Intimate way A)It would be awkward and of course B-Z) It wouldn't work out"

"You say that, but what if you never went to Echien House"

"Malia"

"Exactly you would probably be in bed having Sex with Stiles"

She laughs while glare at her,

"Debby I'm being serious"

"So am I, Malia do you really think I would let Stiles get to that level"

"Yeah I do, I mean think about it what if we never met"

"Malia, what is this really about?"

I sigh shaking my head,

"This has been bothering me."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm not worthy of your love"

She looks at me surprise before leaning over giving me a deep kiss,

"Whoa"

"Malia you shouldn't be feeling like that"

"Why I mean it's true, Have you met you Debby"

"I wouldn't want anyone else, you want to know why?"

"Why"

"Because I have a strict turn on for Werecyote, I heard they are sexy"

Wrapping my arms around her neck sitting on her lap she begins kissing my neck,

"Your the only one I want"

Nodding I lean back kissing her lip slowly ruffling hair pushing her back on the bed. Stripping out of my clothes I hover over Debby,

"Where were we"

She bites her lips seductively shaking her head *she's such a tease* Rolling our hips together I lift up the sheets winking *hopefully we won't be disturb*

**Author's Note:**

**Malia still feels unworthy of Debby's Love?  
****what you guys think :D****  
I want you guys to help if you don't mind  
****Comment, Follow, Favorite**  
**Tell me what you guys like  
I love hearing Feedback**  
**Luv You Guys**  
**XOXO**  
**-MysticDBRose17**


	17. Only Three Hours

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

Waking up I couldn't help, but feel so alive. Shifting around looking I could see what looked like a mess created by a child. Shaking my head I realize that it was only Malia and my clothes. After our little talk it may have brought us closer .I mean I never knew she felt that way. Feeling a slight tingle I look down at a certain someone tracing small circles over my stomach. Leaning down I kiss her head,

"What are you doing?"

She looks up at me then back at my stomach seeing a piercing I had got freshman year,

"Seen when have you had this?"

"For a while"

Looking into her eyes I couldn't help, but smile. Getting up from the bed I begin picking up our clothes putting them into a pile for washing. Getting dress into a pair of shorts and a pink long shirt that could be a dress; Malia looked at me winking,

"Stop staring"

"So it's ok for you to stare at me, but not the other way around"

She laughs,

"You know the PSAT'S are today"

"I don't wanna take it"

Looking down at the dresser I pick up my phone realize I had missed calls from both Stiles and Scott. Unlocking my phone I read the most recent message; which strangely was from Stiles

**Scott and I count money; it's over $500,000  
-Stiles**

Malia leans over raising an eyebrow trying to read the message but I pull the phone. Grabbing my keys I turn to Malia,

"Let's get ready to kick this test's ass"

Arriving to School on Saturday is by far the worse feeling, but with this test it could help in the long way. Standing by some locker Malia and I see Stiles, Kira, and Scott,

"Hey Guys"

Walking over I'm ambushed with a hug by Stiles. I looked up and couldn't help, but feel jealous it reeked of it. I don't know if it was my witch or werewolf genes kicking in. Looking up I realize when I smelled it who it belong to which was confirmed when I see Malia glaring at Stiles. Looking at Scott and Kira they were raising an eyebrow

"Stiles"

Laughing slightly I push him away. Running a hand through my hair,

"Who's ready for this test?"

Ignoring me we look around watching students coming in. Kira looks around before turning to me asking,

"Where's Lydia?"

I smile,

"She's took it her freshman year."

Malia looks at me surprised,

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?"

Ignoring her comment I smile,

"You're so cute"

She Nods while smiling holding my hand. Scott looks at Malia,

"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us."

I nod. Malia looks at Scott then back at me,

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good."

Stiles look at Malia,

"Well..."

Well, what?

"It is doing well, not good."

"Oh, God! Okay, okay."

Shaking my head I laugh,

"He's right"

Malia Glares at me before shaking it off. Rubbing my shoulder; Kira looks at me before grabbing me into a hug.

"Debby I'm so sorry. About Kyle"

"It's fine"

I nod taking a deep breath looking,

"It's only Three hours"

Kira nods,

"Debby's right, it's only Three Hours"

Malia looks at me confused,

"What does that have to do about now?"

Scott nods looking at Malia,

"You're doing this, because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live."

I nod while Scott speaks more,

"If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college."

Turning to Malia rubbing her shoulder kissing her cheek,

"You're going to do fine"

Soon everyone begin heading inside the testing room. Each student is required to place their fingerprint on their answer sheet. The security measure is an effort to keep students from paying others to take the test for them. Scott presses his thumb into the provided ink pad and applies it to the paper. Lydia's Mom was picking up phones,

"Cell phone are to be put inside the envelope, Scott. You'll get it back after the test."

I hand it to Lydia's mom once Scott moves pass me. Mrs. Martin looked at me sympathetic,

"Debby I'm so sorry for your loss"

"Thanks Mr. Martian"

"Hey Debby, if need a place to stay? You're welcome to come over"

I smile looking at Malia adjusting her jacket. Looking up she smiles, winking I turn back to Mrs. Martin,

"I got it cover"

Sitting down in a seat behind Malia while Stiles takes a seat next to me. It becomes quiet and we were beginning to get our instructions from Mr. Simon,

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so."

Looking up awkwardly I close the book trying not to get caught this test is two hours and 10 minutes. There will be two 25-minute critical reading sections, two 25-minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes."

Looking over at everyone really quick I couldn't help but laugh at Stiles when he had a pencil in his mouth. He looked like a mad men ready to destroy the world,

As testing begun everyone was focus, Scott seems to know the answers and is quickly filling in the bubbles on his answer sheet. Stiles seem surprised by one of the questions while Malia seems stumped by the whole process and she was taking off her jacket.

Ruffling my hair and rubbing my forehead I couldn't help but feel everything become blurry for some reason. Shaking my head I close my eyes and I realize I was having Visions, but these were different I wasn't in them they just flew by. One was of a girl she falls over randomly; Next people begin getting sick it was like one of those movies where they had to lock up people because of a virus. People in Yellow suites were everywhere. Finally Stiles was having a gun pointed to his head. Shaking my head opening my eye in a cold sweat,

"NO"

Started everyone look at me. *Great I look crazy* Mrs. Martin looks at me,

"Debby you ok?"

A girl sitting over one row and behind Stiles collapses to the floor,

"Sydney"

Racing over I help her up realizing that this happen in my vision. I rub her shoulder,

"You ok?"

"I'm okay. I just got kind of dizzy."

Mr. Simon looks at Mrs. Martin and me while we help Sydney sit in her chair,

"Miss Pearce please sit down; Mrs. Martin do I need to stop the test"

Sitting down I look over at Mrs. Martin when I notices a pattern of red and white welts on Sydney's arm,

"Sydney when did you get this?"

By the girls respond it must have been the first time she noticed it. Mrs. Martin looks up smiling slightly moving toward her desk grabbing her phone *what's going on?* She races outside and I look around at Scott and he is as confused as I am,

"Everybody stay in your seats. I'll, um, be back in a minute."

Closing the door behind her everyone begins talking and going about their business. Malia turns to me,

"What was all that about?"

"I have no clue, but it's not going to be good"

She looks at me confused before realizing it,

"You had a vision?"

"Maybe"

She was going to ask me something, but then we heard Mrs. Martin in the hall,

"Get back! No! Do not come in here! Get back outside!"

Racing outside everyone was started it was confusing, but it was the beginning. I didn't need any of my werewolf or new found witch abilities to know this was going to be bad. Mrs. Martin tells us to go back inside the room. Shutting the door I look at Scott,

"Scott?"

"What CDC stands for?"

"It stands for Center for Disease Control. Why?"

"Because Mrs. Martin is thinking of calling them"

Next thing we knew was people and Yellow suits were roaming around putting plastic. While tending to Sydney, Mrs. Martin explains to Scott and I that they are planning to isolate the sick and wait for instructions. She says if she's wrong the CDC will be out pretty quickly and she'll be "the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing."

Sydney is very upset, Scott and I assure her that she will be okay but she is not worried about her health. Sydney is worried about the PSAT because it is the qualifying test for the National Merit Scholarship and without it her parents can't afford to send her to college *poor girl* I couldn't help but feel weird I mean with everyone talking about College I haven't really thought about it at all with everything going on. Scott says he's sure they'll let her take it again. Looking at me I notice Scott didn't look good,

"Scott you should get some water you're not looking to good"

"Thanks"

I watch him leave the room. Making my way over to where Stiles, Kira, and Malia were chatting. Stiles look at me,

"How bad is it?"

Stiles shurgs,

"Bet they're thinking smallpox."

Mr. Simon looks at us eavesdropping,

"Not likely."

We look over at him while he speaks up trying to 'educate' us,

"Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows."

I smile slightly giggling. Stiles nudge me turning to the teacher smiling sadly,

"So we should be comforted by that, right?"

Smiling creepy Mr. Simon nods,

"Unless it's something worse."

Malia looks at me bumping into my shoulders,

"Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously."

I nod,

"Yep they're a lot of cars and trucks out. You would think a celebrity was out there"

"_We're doing the best we can."_

"Stiles Your Dad is outside"

Stiles stand up looking over at the desk with the envelopes with our cellphones,

"I should call him"

"The phone won't work because CDC shut down all communications around the school to avoid a public panic."

I looked at Mr. Simon, he had this look on his face like he knew more than he was letting on. Shaking my head I had a strange feeling,

"You ok?"

I look at Stiles giving him a reassuring smile nodding,

"Yeah"

**Malia's Pov**

The CDC begins to take blood from each student. Looking over I see Debby talking with Stiles and they then rushed off when Kira's Dad walked to them; Turning to Kira I smile,

"Kira, do you ever get the feeling that Debby, Scott and Stiles aren't telling you everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like they hide stuff."

"I think if they did, they probably have a pretty good reason."

"Do you know what they're hiding"

What? No."

"Kira Yukimura."

Looking up the lady gets ready to take Kira's blood

"You feeling all right, Kira?"

Kira nods then looks slightly down. The lady laughs,

"I don't like needles either. I promise, it'll be fast."

When it's Kira's turn to get her blood drawn, lightening shoots up the needle and burns the CDC worker's hazmat suit. Other workers rush her outside,

"Kira. Kira"

I pull her over and try to find Debby, Stiles, and Scott.

**Debby's Pov**

"Argh"

"Debby?"

"I'm Fine"

Stiles grab my shoulder looking into my eyes. Shaking out of his grip I rub my forehead it felt as if someone was beating me with a drum,

"Debby your eyes are red"

"What?"

"Stop the glowy red eyes"

Trying to calm my nerves and stop my eyes from going red, but I couldn't,

"I can't"

Stiles' eyes widen,

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't"

Looking down Stiles nudges me when we notice Kira's dad running in frenzy. Mr. Yukimura tells Stiles and I about Scott. Looking at Malia and Kira we rush into the restroom. Soon as we got there Malia and Kira made it too. Scott's and my eyes are still flashing back and forth from normal to red. Malia's claws won't retract. And I still couldn't get the head ache to go away. Mr. Yukimura says the virus is affecting them in a way it won't hit humans. Stiles says,

"You guys have to stay out of sight. We have to quarantine you from the quarantine."

Kira looks at us,

"Yeah, but where? I mean, what if they get violent? Like on a full moon."

I nod,

"We shouldn't stay in here. Not in the locker room."

Malia nods turning to Kira's Dad,

"A classroom is not going to hold us."

Stiles look up,

"What about the basement?"

Scott shakes his head,

"Too many ways out."

I look at Stiles blinking slightly,

"We have to be somewhere where no one knows or can access"

We sat in silence,

"What about the Vault?"

"The Hales always have an escape route."

"There has to be another way in."

"That could work, but how can we get in?"

Using a set of blueprints of the school, we figure out where the vault must be in relation to the rest of the school. Mr. Yukimura suggests we would probably be accessible from the basement. Suddenly Stiles collapses. Looking down at his arm I realize He has developed signs of infection on his hand. Mr. Yukimura says they're all getting sick.

Kira looks at us saying,

"I don't feel sick"

Her Dad shakes his head. He says it is affecting her neurologically. He shows her the answer sheet from the test and it looks like she tried to fill in the bubbles but kept missing them. Her marks are all over the page.

We head down to the basement and quickly find the triple spiral of a triskelion carved in the center. Stiles calls us over saying,

"Hey, guys... Over here."

Looking up smiling with relief I turned to Stiles,

"How does it open?"

Stiles look at Scott,

"It opens with anyone's claw?"

Scott shakes his head turning to me and I realize that it could be only open by a certain type. Stiles nudge he's head toward Malia. Looking over I turn toward Malia,

Malia, can you try?"

She looks at me, Scott and Stiles slightly confused nodding,

"Why me?"

"Scott and I don't have control."

"Okay. I'll do it."

We smile moving over for her but she looks at me,

"But first tell me what you've been hiding from me."

*Crap* Running a hand through my hair I looked at Stiles, Scott, and Kira before turning to Malia. Before I could even say anything she cuts me off giving me a look and boy if looks could kill, and I'll leave it at that,

"I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list."

Relieve I nod *dodged a bullet*,

"Yes…"

"So how much?"

I raise an eyebrow,

"How much what?"

"How much am I worth?"

I take a deep breath,

"Four million."

She looks down and becomes quiet,

"Are you okay?"

She smiles,

"Yeah. Scott's worth 25, Kira, six. They'll take you guys out way before me."

Scott, Kira, and Stiles raise an eyebrow,

"What about Debby she's worth 30 she's more"

Malia glares at them. She begins Walking toward the gate to open it. I look at them sympatric before whispering,

"That's progress. That's progress."

Shaking their heads they laugh. Turning we see Malia stinking her claws in and the wall begins to move opening the vault. Walking inside I was amazed it was so big it was like a walk in closet. Getting inside everyone pretty much made themselves at home. Sitting down I notice Malia was having drowsy eyes,

"Lay down"

"No"

"Malia, we aren't going anywhere. Relax"

She nods laying her head across my lap. Looking over Kira paces while Scott sits quietly. Kira notices a jar on a shelf and picks it up. Stiles who was sitting by me smiles looking at Malia in my arms, she was like a fragile baby,

"You know, this is where it all started."

Kira, Scott and I look at Stiles confused before he spoke up,

"That's where the money was."

He points over to a locker by Scott,

"117 million in bearer bonds."

I nod looking down at Malia loving; Standing up Kira begins looking at the different shelves and begins messing with a jar,

"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?"

Stiles shrugs,

"Bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust."

Kira sits back down with Scott,

"You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?"

I shrug,

"Why does it matter?"

Stiles looks at me with a look I never seen before on when the Nogitsune happen it was very serious, Stiles goes on to discuss how the bond money could solve for everyone. He says the Eichen House bill and the cost of the MRI he had (see Riddled) are crushing his father. Scott explains his mom does this thing where she writes down all the stuff in their budget, adds it all up, and figures out how much longer they have until they lose the house.

Soon it begins to quiet down. Running a hand through Malia's hair I look up at Stiles and Scott who was standing by the door. They turn toward me giving me a look shaking my head I look down try not thinking about my throbbing head. All I kept telling myself was to 'stay awake'. Looking up Stiles and Scott takes a sit around me,

"What's going on?"

Scott looks at me,

"They are looking for us"

Nodding I run a hand through my hair. Stiles and Scott looked at me then back at Malia,

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Scott Mccall and Stiles Stiliniski, If I wasn't feeling like hell right now I would figure a way to threaten you"

Running a hand through his head Stiles looks at Scott and I before whisper pointing at Stiles,

"Debby, we need to tell her the truth about Peter."

Scott looks up weakly,

"She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually."

I glare at them,

"Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list."

Stiles Nods,

"Which either makes him incredibly lucky with a benefactor"

Cutting him off I take a deep breath,

"She finds out about him she's going to go to him, you know she is."

They studied my face,

"And then he's going to twist his way into her head like he does with everyone. Including us."

"She right Scott"

I look at Stiles smiling weakly,

"We let him walk around like nothing ever happened, like he's one of the good guys...Scott, he's not one of the good guys."

I nodded taking a deep breath. My chest was staring to tighten I felt out of control. Looking at Scott blinking heavily,

"If she finds out about him, she's gone."

"That's probably what he's waiting for and if he wins, we lose."

Stiles looks at Scott and I. we looked a mess I was dizzy I felt like I was on death bed. Scott looks up raising his claws and he was bleeding black blood. Coughing slightly covering my mouth with my hand I seen black blood,

"Stiles, We're already losing."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey how was it :D please check out my new story entitled off and On screen Love Affair 3 Comment,Follow, Favorite** **Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback**

**Luv You Guys**

**XOXO**

**-MysticDBRose17**


	18. Betrayal

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's Pov**

Closing my eyes I felt so peaceful, no pain at all looking around all I could see was light. *Am I dead* suddenly it was like I was pulled somewhere by an invisible force *I'm in a vision?* Walking around I see Mrs. McCall and Deaton they were hovering over some one. Derek and an old Asian lady were present as well. Moving back it look like they were giving someone surgery. And from the smell he had died. Deaton looked at Scott's Mom,

"I think I know what this is."

Mrs. Mccall raises an eyebrow,

"Unfortunately, if I'm right, and Scott and the rest are infected, it's not good. They're going to die without an antidote."

Shaking my head I could feel the pain rushing through me once again *OMG*,

"Debby…Debby…Debby"

Blinking slightly I look up seeing Stiles shaking me awake. Looking up his face was inches from mine. Rubbing my face he smiles,

"You ok?"

"Never better"

He takes a deep breath rubbing his forehead,

"I gotta leave for a few, okay?"

Rubbing my eyes slightly; looking at Malia who was soundless asleep. Looking at Stiles,

"Where are you going?"

He plays with my hair slightly,

"Whatever's happening, it's worse for you guys. That means it's not just people getting sick, it's another assassin."

Looking up it all added up and it worried me because of the vision with Deaton and Mrs. Mccall*Should I tell him*shaking my head I couldn't think straight then I realize the other vision I had in class about Stiles having a gun pointed to his head. Feeling a shiver running down my back; Scott and Kira weren't too far away and they looked tired. Turning to Stiles he hands me his jacket putting it on me,

"You're coming back, right?"

He laughs caressing my cheek,

"Yeah, I'd never leave you behind."

Laughing slightly he stands up looking at me one last time. Looking at him while the door closed I felt a slight pain running down my body. Moving Malia away gently I try moving toward Scott and Kira. Looking over at Malia she begins shifting like she was cold. Taking off the jacket Stiles gave me I lay it over her smiling caressing her cheek. Looking at Kira and Scott it was getting to all of us whatever it was,

"Malia...Malia?"

Looking over I realized Malia was looking at a piece of paper from Stiles' Jacket and by Scott's reaction it was important. Kira turns to me,

"That's the last list"

*Crap* Stiles and Scott showed me the list and instead of Malia Tate it had Hale. Looking over at Malia she was moving around motionless. Making my way slowly over to her,

"Malia…?"

"I can't see. I can't see anything."

Looking around at Malia,

"What's happening to us?"

I begin to feel everything become blurry and it seem like my eyes couldn't focus at all,

"Scott, Kira I can't See"

Looking over Slightly I could hear Kira panicking,

"Scott, Debby OMG I can't see"

Looking over as best as I could the last thing I could kind of see was Scott passing out,

"Scott"

Still trying to figure out things I begin to hear something but it was very fade I couldn't make out the voice,

"Hey, Deb, Deb, Scott? Scotty? In the vault listen in there with you. It's something called reishi mushrooms. "

Whoever it was sound panic closing my eyes I take a deep breath trying to figure out what to do next,

"Scott? Debby? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. Scott!"

*Stiles? Antidote? * Feeling around I exclaim,

"Scott. Scotty"

Heavily breathing, I try to pull up the strength. I take a deep breath,

"Debby. Debby"

Looking up I realize I was in a white room where I could see things clearly *Where am I?*another figure stood there a familiar figure I would know anywhere,

"Kyle? How?"

"There's no time for that"

"Really? You just died and that's how you greet me?"

"Debby please listens to me. I know you've been feeling different recently and"

Raising my hand I cut him off,

"I already know about the witch genes."

"Oh"

I think I should be questioning you"

"No time"

"What do you mean?"

"Your more special then you know. There is more evil then you guys are messing with. I left you unprotected."

"Kyle?"

"Debby you'll learn in time; just right now I know you can get out of this. You're my baby sister. I love you never forget that"

He begins fading away,

"Wait NO come back"

Closing my eyes I realize they were back to being fuzzy. *You can do this Debby*shaking off my negative thoughts I begin feeling around standing up. Digging deep I focus on using my werewolf sense to bring them back in control. Looking up I realize using my red eyes on one of the shelf there indeed was a jar. Moving over to the shelf I realize I was becoming weaker *no no no* Lifting up I reach for the jar grabbing it and tossing it over shattering it. Inhaling the smell I close my eye and reopen them,

"I can see"

Moving over to Kira I help her up while Scott opens the door. Turning over to Malia I look at her smiling,

"You ok?"

She said nothing,

"Malia?"

Raising an arm on her shoulder she grabs it flinching off *what's her damage*Looking down I realize why she was reading the list,

"Malia"

She looks up at me in a way I've never seen…Betrayal. Shaking her head she stands up walking away,

"Malia Wait"

Looking at Scott and Kira they gave me small smiles. Stiles makes he's way over to me rubbing my shoulders and looks at me apologetic,

"Debby"

"No"

Picking up the list reading it and seeing "Malia Hale "I never felt so hurt before I mean losing my parents was one think, recently my brothers but those couldn't top the feeling of pain that just transpire. Looking at stiles I didn't realize it till he caressed my cheek that I was crying. Leaning on Stiles I just break down.

**Author's Note:**

**This was the hardest episode to write about but I did it :D please check out my new story entitled off and On screen Love Affair 3 Comment,Follow, Favorite** **Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback**

**Luv You Guys**

**XOXO**

**-MysticDBRose17**


	19. Bonding Time Leads To More Mystery

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's Pov**

_"No I mean 'running away' like from me"_

_She looks at me then grabs my free hand smiling,_

_"I would never leave without you"_

_I turned to her,_

_"Really"_

_She nods,_

_"Really"_

_She smiles turning to Kira, Lydia, and Stiles before exclaiming,_

_"Them I would"_

Sniffling looking at the Stiles' Jeep Window I sigh looking outside in the night sky. *Did that really just happen?* Rubbing my eyes I ask Stiles,

"Why couldn't I have taken my car?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow,

"Are you serious going to ask that"

"Stiles I'm fine"

"No your not"

Looking down shaking my head ruffling my hair *I feel like I'm going crazy" I turn to Stiles raising an eyebrow when I notice we wasn't going to Malia's Loft,

"Stiles where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere"

"Stiles"

Sighing he pulls over turning to me,

"Your spending the night at my house. Lydia dropped off some clothes"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"It won't be safe for you at Malia and you loft"

I rub my forehead before I could hear Stiles taking a deep breath rubbing his forehead,

"She'll kill you"

I look at Stiles,

"No she won't"

"Debby she just found out that her whole life is a lie, which you've been keeping from her"

I glare at Stiles laughing very sarcastically,

"Thank you Stiles"

Pulling up to Stiles House I begin shifting around. Stiles looks at me grabbing my hands slightly giving them a squeeze

"Are you ok"

Looking at him I nod. pulling away I get out the jeep following Stiles inside. Walking in Stiles Room it becomes kinda awkward; Looking around I see some pictures; they were mainly of Stiles, Scott and I when we were younger. Picking up one in particular I smile; it was one from my 11 year old birthday party. I had just blew out my candles, and Stiles and Scott took it their signal to race over trying to get the first slice, but only ended up both serving me a two face in the cake while they seat in the kitchen with my mom spending time trying to get the cake out of their faces. Stiles looks at me from the Corner of my eyes,

"Kyle took that"

I nod laughing,

"Yeah I remember that. Also remember Scott and your beautiful faces in my cake"

Stiles laughs,

"Hey never keep cake from a man"

Getting ready for bed I sit in a chair pulling a blanket. Stiles walks into the room from the bathroom and it becomes quiet. I couldn't help but feel like we have been drifting apart. Ever since he called me an sexy alpha I feel like our relationship had began drifting. Sitting on his bed turning toward me Stiles pats the bed smiling,

"You can sleep on the bed?"

"No I'll take the chair"

"Debby I insist"

Shaking my head I laugh,

"I really don't mind"

Stiles laughs looking at his bed before rubbing his neck,

"Why don't we just share the bed. Its big enough"

I nod moving over. Sitting down I look over at Stiles when he begins laughing uneasy kneeling from the bed pacing back and forth before sitting back down. He turns to me,

"Deb there is something I need to tell you"

I nod while Stiles begins looking everywhere except for my face before finally turning to me

"This is by far the worse timing, but it must be said"

I raise an eyebrow,

"What's wrong?"

He looks at me moving slightly closer to me cupping my cheek. Looking into my eyes he looks down at my lips leaning kissing me. I'm Beyond shock I mean Malia just walked out on me possibility breaking up at me, and now Stiles who I have know most of my life just confesses to me. I froze, but the way Stiles' lips felt were strangely soft and I feel him kissing me harder and I strangely begin kissing me back. Wrapping my arms around his neck I slide over onto his lap still kissing him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt I pull away lifting it up over his head.

Running a hand on his chest I hear him moaning. Grabbing my waist Stiles lifts me up surprising me. Laying down I flip us over so I was on top. Stiles looks at me surprise before with shaky hands lifts up my shirt raising it over my head. Leaning down I reclaim his lips. Shifting over running a hand through my hair I see Malia below me smiling seductively biting her lips. Kissing her lips I'm ecstatic *must of been a dream?* Running a hand through her hair she smiles giggling. Interlocking our hands I pull her up toward my chest. Cupping my cheek I feel like I'm about to cry. Malia raises an eyebrow,

"What's wrong?"

Kissing her lips I smile caressing her cheek,

"I love you"

She nods cupping my cheek kissing me,

"I love you more"

"Debby"

Opening my eyes I realize Malia was no where in sight, Stiles leans up pulling me into he's chest rubbing my cheek,

"Debby, I love you; I don't know when it started, but it just happen"

*Malia was right*Stiles laughs uneasy,

"I know I will never get a chance like this, but this doesn't feel right. Kissing you just now almost having sex. "

"Stiles"

He put his finger on my mouth silencing me before continuing,

"You'll regret this more than me. Your devoted to Malia"

He takes a deep breath,

"And though she's pissed and probably ripping walls out of her loft, she loves you more than anything."

I nod while he wraps it off rubbing he's forehead,

"I can't ruin that"

I nod hugging Stiles. I never knew he felt like that. I don't want to break he's heart, but I love Malia,

"I'm Sorry Stiles"

"No Problem"

We pull away smiling before redressing and heading to bed. Waking up the next day I had Stiles drives me to my old place before he heads to Scott's. Stiles looks at me when we arrive to the dead zone. I call it there since everyone I love who lived there is pretty much Dead. Stiles nudges me. With last night little incident I was worry that it will be akward, but it hasn't happen...yet,

"Deb you going to be alright. I could stay and wait"

I shake my head patting his shoulder,

"That's sweet of you, but I have to do this alone"

"Debby"

"Stiles I know you want to help, and I appreciate it"

"You don't have to do it alone"

I nod,

"This time I do. Stiles I just found out I'm part witch. I don't know how to use as well control my powers. I've been having random visions that have help a little. I need answer. The only place I could get them answer is here. I'll be ok"

"I don't like this"

"I know, but your going to let me any way because it's the only way"

"I guess. I don't like this at all"

He nods watching me getting out of his jeep. Giving him one last glance I walk toward the door. Turning around I wave at him opening the door. Walking inside the first thing I notice was music playing. Walking toward the dining room I notice a shadow *Who the?* Getting into protective mode I bring out my claws and fangs. Opening the dining room door I see Uncle Logan at the table drinking some tea. He looks up smiling,

"Debby"

He looks at me before standing up pulling a chair,

"Take a seat we have to chat"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Why would I do that?"

He looks unfazed taking a sip of tea,

"Because you want answers"

I raise an eyebrow before laughing,

"Even if that was the case. I wouldn't trust anything coming out of your mouth"

He nods,

"I deserved that, but you have got to understand. I was trying to help you"

"By almost killing me"

"Debby there are things you don't understand"

"Like the fact I'm part Witch"

"Yeah, but there are things you are more capable of"

"Enlighten me, I mean what's there's now? Are you going to tell me I'm also a mermaid"

Uncle Logan raises an eyebrow,

"What, No of course not. I'm talking about something you inherit from your mom"

I Just looked at him confused. He opens a small black velvet box reveling a beautiful Heart shaped necklace with an emerald stone inside. Uncle Logan hands it to me,

"This was your mother's. It was special to her I many ways. She used it help control her powers. It kept her powers inside till she felt she had control. She want to pass it on to you when she had a feeling you would need it in time."

Putting it on I smile. Looking down at my phone I notice I had a text from Stiles:

**SOS COME TO SCOTT'S  
-STILES**

*That's just great*

My uncle just looked at me bewilder but sill smiling,

"Guess you better go"

"Wait"

He raises an eyebrow. I take a deep breath there was something bothering me and it was time I got it off my chest,

"You must of knew something about Kyle. He had powers didn't he?"

He nods,

"Yeah"

"Why didn't he tell me"

"He looks at me grabbing my shoulders,

"Kyle wanted to protect you"

"By lying to me our whole life"

"No, he felt it was better you see him just as a human"

We walked toward the door. Looking over my shoulder I notice some suitcases and bags. Turning to my uncle I raise an eyebrow,

"Are you leaving Beacon Hills?"

He nods,

"I don't really see there any need for me here?"

I nod ruffling my hair *Say it*,

"WAIT"

He looks at me raising an eyebrow,

"I still don't fully forgive you, but thanks for the necklace."

He nods while I take deep breaths speaking up,

"I need your help here; I mean its not like I know or understand how to use these powers. You realize they don't come with instruction manuals"

He laughs kissing my forehead,

"You don't need my help Debby. I take responsibility for what I did to you, I never meant for you to feel the way you did. Your stronger than you realize Debby."

He opens the door for me grabbing me into a hug. Pulling away I smile slightly. Rubbing my cheek I don't know why I felt teary up and it felt like a good bye. Uncle Logan ruffles my hair,

"Also don't give up on Malia. Your going to start realizing very soon how important you both are to each other. Give it time"

"How did you know?"

He smiles rubbing my cheek,

"I've been watching over you"

Confused I looked at him before feeling slightly shock when I notice him fading like a shadow literally,

"Wait"

It was too late he was gone. Looking around I notice the bags disappearing as well *What the hell?* leaning over to the door shutting it close. I look over at the coffee table by the door when I notice a piece of paper. Flipping it over it was a picture of my uncle,

"No way"

Looking at the picture I read on the bottom something very shocking,

**HERE LIES LOGAN TY PEARCE  
JUNE 1, 1953- MAY,17 2013**

*He was dead?* Ruffling my hair I grab the picture closing the door instantly. Walking down the pathway I realize something; it would be the last time I would come here *too many memories* taking one last look smiling *You can do this* Raising out my hand I blink before fire appears. Throwing it toward what I will always call Home I watch it burn looking around making sure no one was around I smile. It may seem crazy, but I need closer and the house would bring to many memories,

"Good bye. You'll always be with me"

unlocking my phone I call Stiles. Ending the call I look at my lock screen picture of Malia and I,

"I'm fix this"

**Author's Note:**

**How was this? please check out my new story entitled off and On screen Love Affair Comment,Follow, Favorite** **Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback**

**Luv You Guys**

**XOXO**

**-MysticDBRose17**


	20. Time of Death

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

After having my intake of crazy today I made it to Scott's and from the feelings I could smell my day was only going to get crazy *when will I have a relaxing day* The first thing I notice was my FJ Cruiser in the driveway *my baby* Smiling I text Stiles letting him know I made it. Knocking on the door I open it *Don't they lock there doors* Walking into Scott's House the first thing I hear is,

"Is three enough?"

"Depends on how many cameras they have. But I think so."

Walking into the kitchen I see Kira, Scott and Liam surrounded by Three Computers. Waving I smile,

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Debby"

They give me small smiles. Standing by Stiles he begins catching me up they are trying to see if they can try identifying the benefactor. Liam looked around at us scared *Poor kid* I feel kinda bad I mean Liam is just like Scott in a way, and he shouldn't be involve, but certain thinks just need to be done. Turning to Stiles and I Liam takes a deep breath,

"Are we really doing this?"

He asks turning to Scott who was by far looking the calmest of us. I smile nodding,

"We're doing it. Tonight."

Liam raises an eyebrow,

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow seeming confused before looking around at the computers.

"It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic."

Liam looks at me Smiling slightly,

"Have you guys done something like this before?"

I look slightly confused before laughing turning to Scott and Stiles reminiscing about everything that has happen since Scott got bitten by Peter *Good times* turning to Liam I ask,

"Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?"

Kira looks at me uneasy,

"I think it's a yes to both."

I nod turning to Scott who looks at Liam saying what I was thinking,

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to."

Liam looks up putting on a brave face and a small smile shaking his head,

"I'm not scared."

"Then you're borderline idiotic."

I hit Stiles on the Shoulder gently as I could but it came out harsher. He rasies an

"Be nice"

"Sorry"

I nod turning to Scott and Kira,

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Debby we have to know why people are trying to kill us"

I nod turning to Scott and Kira. They came up with a plan that we should 'kill' Scott so we can try and trick the benefactor into coming since the main objective is to get visual confirmation amount the people on the deadpool being dead. Scott turns to us,

"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?"

Kira and I nod before I asked raising an eyebrow,

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?"

Scott nods,

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required."

Stiles Nods,

"Simon said the same couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead."

I nod,

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?"

Kira looks at me,

"You don't get paid."

Liam Raises an eyebrow,

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?"

Scott explains,

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead."

Stiles agrees smiling pacing back and forth,

"Especially if it's someone high on the list. So, if he wants visual confirmation..."

"He's going to have to come get it himself."

Soon after Scott, Liam, Kira,Kira's Mom and me were gathered around Scott's bed. Liam is nervous about what they're planning and Kira seeks reassurance from Scott who says it's going to be alright. Liam asks Noshiko if she's done this before she says she's "seen it done." She says it's a terrible idea but when Kira threatens to do it without her mother's help, Noshiko acquiesces. She instructs Kira to place her hand over Scott's heart but Scott stops her. He wants to know what will happen while he's out. Noshiko explains that it will feel like he's dreaming. Scott wants to know if the dreams will be good or bad but she says that depends on him. Kira places her hand over Scott's heart and releases foxfire which causes him to seize and gasp.

Pulling up with Stiles we walk in the hospital just in time to see the paramedics pulling up with Scott. Pulling out my phone Stiles looks at me,

"Have you been trying to call Malia?"

"Yep"

Meeting up with Kira's Mom, Kira and Liam we arrive to the mortal. Looking at Scott was so tragic because he looked really dead,

"I still hate this plan."

Looking over *right on time*at Mrs. McCall I made sure to text her our plan. I mean how would you react if your son faked playing dead and didn't even know. She walked over in between Stiles and I looking at Kira's Mom,

"I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly. He looks dead."

Kira's Mom smiles reaching out a hand smiling slightly

"Give me your hand."

Mrs. McCall looked at Stiles and I nervously. I smile beckoning her toward Kira's Mom,

"It's okay."

Mrs. McCall hand her hand out to Kira's Mom they moved toward Scott uneasy. From the looks Mrs. McCall was conflicted. Kira's Mom placed her hands over Scott's Heart,

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

Kira's Mom smiles nod.

"Enough for an Alpha."

Mr.. McCall looked around at us shaking her head asking us,

"How much time do we have?"

"Forty-five minutes." Kira's Mom Replies turning to Mrs. McCall who looks around at us before looking at Scott asking,

"What happens after that?"

"I bring him back the same way." Kira replies, but Mrs. McCall shakes her head franticly before asking,

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?"

Kira's Mom looks shocked before looking at everyone of us disappointed before asking,

"No one's told her?"

Outraged Mrs. McCall looks at us impatient,

"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?"

Conflicted we looked around at each other. Kira's mom shakes her head ripping out the bandages,

"He dies."

Once everything at the hospital seem to be calm Chris Argent, Stiles, and I write to The Benefactor alerting him to Scott's death. The Benefactor requests visual confirmation. They reply that it is impossible to get confirmation because the police will arrive in 40 minutes to take the body. The Benefactor is adamant about visual confirmation. They reply "number one on the list is dead. I killed him and if the wire transfer isn't completed in 40 minutes… I'm coming after you. Coming up with a plan of action. On the roof of the Hospital, Chris Argent attaches a device that taps the building's internal security cameras. Looking at the time it was going by so fast. Stiles, Kira, and Liam brought back the laptops. Stiles looks at me uneasy,

"It's going to work Deb"

Nodding I smile pulling out my phone dialing a number before telling Stiles,

"Yep Hope your right"

**Author's Note:**

**How was this? Comment,Follow, Favorite** **Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback**

**Luv You Guys**

**XOXO**

**-MysticDBRose17**


	21. Maybe In My Family it Does

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Malia's POV**

exploring the Hale Vault. My phone rings, a call from Debby, Shaking my head smiling sadly. I ignore the call, I was slightly mad at her still, but I wanted to make thing right, but we need space.

"Sorry"

Walking over to an unusually safe I rips off the handle and opens it. Inside there is a folder labeled "Malia Tate – Adoption Records." *Bingo* Smiling I hold up the folder before hearing a familiar voice,

"I've got to buy a better safe."

Looking at Peter he sighs heavily,

"I can't let you leave here with that."

Smiling walking around him,

"Maybe you won't have a choice."

Raising an eyebrow he looks at me,

"Is that right?"

Debby and Lydia have told me all about Peter being slightly weaker than usually. Sizing him up I smile,

"I think I could take you."

He smiles,

"You've heard rumors I'm not as strong as I used to be."

Shrugging coolly I smile,

"Something like that."

Peter Laughs turning He punches one of the stone supports, breaking off a chunk, and proving the rumors wrong. Startled I look at him to hand over the file but Peter stops me by saying

"I said you can't leave with it, but I didn't say you couldn't read it."

**Debby's Pov**

Standing by Stiles, Liam, and Kira we looked at the computer screens. Chris Argent attaches a device that taps the building's internal security cameras. He calls Stiles to ask him if we are ready downstairs. Me, Stiles, Kira and Liam have set up the laptops in one of the empty patient rooms. With a single keystroke, all three light up with multiple images from the hospital's security cameras,

"Bingo"

Smiling Stiles nods telling Mr. Argent everything was going smoothly. All we have to do is watch the screen for an unknown person on the screen. While watching the screens everything seem to go well till one of the shoots begin to frizzy up. Liam looks at me,

"Is that supposed to look like that?"

I shake my head turning to Stiles. Kira looks at us before asking,

"No. No, it's not. Where is that?"

Looking around at the other screens I respond,

"The roof."

Stiles Nods looking at us,

"Someone's going to have to check it out."

I was about to step up, but Kira cut me off,

"I'll go."

Stiles stops her before she runs off to fast,

"Whoa, whoa. This might not just be a malfunction."

Kira nods raising up a bag which held her sword smiling at me she looks back at Stiles,

"That's why I'm bringing this."

Racing out the door Liam looks at Stiles and I before following Kira exclaiming,

"I'm coming with you."

Looking at the screen ignoring Liam he nods,

"Okay. And you're both coming right back. Immediately."

Turning to me smiling shaking his head taking a deep breath Sighing,

"Kids."

"You have no idea"

**Malia's POV**

Opening the folder I Look at a birth certificate which says:

This Certifies that Baby Malia  
WAS BORN INMidtown Memorial Hospital  
on 11-28-98 A.D. 19987lbs 4oz. Sex F

There is also a picture of an infant and two tiny inked footprints on the form.

Also in the file, there's a paper labeled "Adoption Request." The page is torn and bloodied. While mostly obscured, the adopting parents' names are listed as "Evelyn Tate" and "Henry Tate." The agency handling the adoption is listed as "Beacon Adoption." The court hearing took place on "12/22/98" with a case number of "BDH093892."

Peter makes a joke,

"Wanna talk about it, see a family counselor?"

Shutting the folder frustrated I toss it to him,

"There's nothing in there."

Peter raises an eyebrow,

"Cost me a lot of money to get that file."

"You got ripped off."

Picking up the Folder Peter looks at me quite seriously,

"You know what happens when you only hear one side of a story?"

"What?"

He glares at me,

"You've only heard one side of the story."

**Debby's POV**

Once Liam and Kira left it seem like everything went down hill since the power went out,

"I just lost all the cameras Deb"

"Yeah I can see that"

Turning to Stiles we make our way to Scott's Body in the morgue. Pacing back in forth Stiles has been trying to reach Mr. Argent because this plan seems to be falling apart,

"Come on, come on. Answer the phone. Answer the phone, Argent."

"Stiles"

Ignoring me he begins pacing more frequency

"Come on, Argent, answer the phone."

Stepping up I raise an eyebrow, Widen my eyes everything begins blacking out. Opening my eyes I see different Visions and two step out one involving Malia and Peter talking and then Kira and Liam on the roof fighting a berserker. Shaking my head I open my eyes looking at Stiles who was looking at his phone,

"Stiles I'm go check on Liam and Kira"

Before I could open the door Mr. Argent came trough the door on the ground. Looking at us,

"Debby, Stiles Run"

Looking at the door walks in Kate looking at Stiles and I,

"Hand over the body, Stiles and Debby"

I raise an eyebrow looking at Stiles who was probably thinking like me before asking Kate,

"Why? Visual confirmation?"

Kate shakes her head at Stiles,

"Don't worry, handsome. I'm not The Benefactor."

I glare at her,

"Then what do you want with the body?"

She looks at us,

"I wish I could tell you."

Standing up Mr. Argent grabs Kate putting a gun to her head,

"I forgot you carry Two"

**Malia's POV**

Peter explains why he killed a bunch of people including Debby's Parents. He says the fire nearly burned him alive and left him in a coma for six years. He says he was fully aware during all that time but unable to move and listening to his own thoughts driving him "absolutely and totally insane minute by minute, day by day." He admits he's done horrible, terrible things but says others have committed similar acts and those things will keep happening as long as there is a Dead Pool with my name on it. Looking at him I raise an eyebrow,

"But not yours."

He looks at me,

"True."

I raise an eyebrow before he cut me off,

"But I am not The Benefactor. I'm just a guy who's out millions of dollars. A few thousand of which I used trying to help you."

"Me?"

He smiles taking a seat on some steps turning to me explaining,

"How does the bad guy prove that he's not so bad? By doing an act of kindness."

"What could you ever do for me?"

"Help you find your mother."

I raise an eyebrow while he explains,,

"I'm pretty interested myself as the memory was stolen from me by my sister, Talia."

" Well What did you find?"

"A woman, might be her.I don't have a name yet, just a particularly interesting 's called The Desert you know what that means?"

"Coyote."

**Debby's POV**

Chris demands that Kate back off explaining that we have a plan. She misunderstands and thinks their plan included really killing Scott. She says she is there because she is on the Dead Pool. She notices the countdown on his Gear 2 which reads "03:04" and eases her grip on him. He urges her to take the Berserkers and go. Looking at Stiles we release a deep breath. Closing my eyes I open them looking around at unknown place. Realizing I'm on the roof looking over at the berserker I jump scratching at it, but no effect. Liam is battered and bleeding. Kira and I tell him to run but instead he rises for another attack, jumping on top of a transformer bank and diving at the Berserker.

Racing into the Morgue with Liam we look over and see Scott's Mom and Kira's on the ground and Kira's Mom didn't look good she was hurt. Turning to Liam,

"We need to tell Kira"

Walking in the door we hear screaming *Scott is back* Kira kisses him. Looking at us He wants to know if it worked we shake our heads "no." turning to Kira I take a deep breath,

"Kira"

She looks at me uneasy,

"What is it"

Liam cuts me off rubbing my shoulder,

"It's your Mom. She's Hurt"

Once the doctors were able to take Kira's mother was airlifted to a hospital in Palo Alto, California. Since Stiles felt it wasn't safe for me to go back to Malia's Loft we drive up to his house. I explained to him everything that transpired at my old house from talking to my uncle,

"So your uncle is dead?"

"Yep"

"And you burned your house"

"Yep"

"Was that smart Deb"

"Um..."

Stiles cuts me off Laughing,

"Haha"

Shaking my head we walk up to his room. Started we look up seeing Malia Blinking quickly I look at her,

"Malia"

Looking over She is staring at the part of the Dead Pool that includes her name as "Malia Hale". Taking a deep breath I walk over to her rubbing her shoulder which surprised me since she didn't brush me off. Leaning down to her ears I whisper,

"You might be related to him, but you're not like him."

She looks at me,

"Maybe I am. Deb That night I caused the car crash..."

"You mean when you were out-of-control on the full moon."

"There's a part I didn't tell you about."

Surprised I looked at Stiles who nods moving away somewhere else. Looking back at Malia I gave her an encouraging smile,

"Right before we got in the car, my adoptive mother, I got into a huge fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but.I remember what I said."

She stops taking a deep breath looking at the bored pasting the list on Stiles' Board. She looked as if she was about to cry,

"Malia."

She looks at me sympathetic before wiping her cheek,

"I said, "I wish you were all dead."

Grabbing her into a hug I kiss her cheek. Cupping her cheek rubbing her tears away I smile running a hand through her hair making her smile slightly,

"Killing doesn't run in a family."

She pulls away giving me a small smile kissing my cheek walking toward the door giving me one last glance,

"Maybe it does in mine."

Looking up she's gone. Picking up my phone I realized there was a new message,

**I LOVE YOU  
-MALIA**

Smiling I look down and see another message from Lydia,

**SOS I THINK I KNOW WHO THE BENEFACTOR IS  
-LYDIA**

**Author's Note:**

**How was this? please check out my new story entitled off and On screen Love Affair  
Comment,Follow, Favorite** **Tell me what you guys like I love hearing Feedback  
****Luv You Guys  
****XOXO  
****-MysticDBRose17**


	22. I Think It Could Help

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

Pulling up to the sheriff's Station I feel quite nervous. If Lydia found out who this person was I wouldn't know how to express it, I mean he or she created this list trying to kill my friends and I. Walking inside I see Stiles and Lydia in the sheriff's office it was empty except for this guy sitting at his desk looking at the computer; what every it was on the screen seem to make the guys day *Must be porn* Shaking the thought I walk inside Sheriff Stilinski's Office. Closing the door behind me the Sheriff was looking at Lydia asking her,

"Your grandmother, Lorraine Martin, faked her death?"

I looked at Stiles alarmed mouthing 'Her grandmother' he nods mouthing 'I know' Running a hand through my hair I turn to Lydia who was looking at the Sheriff taking a deep breath. Stiles rubs his forehead looking at his dad calmly trying to explain to his father,

"It's not just that she could still be alive."

I looked at them bewilder before asking,

"It's that she would've had to fake her death?"

Taking a deep breath looking at us back and forth as well to the outside of his office Stiles' dad was still slightly confused before asking us more towards Lydia though,

"Oh, I'm guessing you got a story to back this up?"

Lydia nods taking a huge breath while Stiles and I just looked at us Shoes,

"She might be helping The Benefactor."

Stiles looks up nodding before saying something that was close to what everyone wanted to hear,

"Or is The Benefactor."

Nodding franticly the Sheriff looks at us with a small smile making sure no one was listening,

"That sounds like a story worth hearing."

Smiling sitting on the couch while Lydia explaining to the sheriff why she came up with this theory. Rubbing my forehead slightly I didn't notice Stiles making his way over to me looking up to his face I smile slightly,

"You ok?"

"Yep I'm fine"

Looking at the window I see the dark sky. I squint my eyes a little when I see the strangest thing it was a car burning *what the hell?* I soon begin to feel a slight shiver running down my back. it felt like I was being burned. All of a sudden I couldn't breath at all as if I was choking it seem as if I was on fire,

"AAH"

Stiles looked at me alarmed,

"Debby look at me"

Sheriff and Lydia looked at me trying to grab my hand, but I shook them off smiling ignoring the bad. Lydia looked at Stiles,

"Is she having a panic attack"

"How should I know?"

Looking up at them I raise my hand up,

"I'm fine"

Next thing I knew I was met with darkness. Blinking slightly opening my eyes looking around all I could see was flames;*I need to learn to control this* I couldn't see much but something caught my eye out the window *that guy* the guy outside the window was the same as the one looking at the computer. Who every the person was burning he didn't really cared about them since he was totally ignoring him or her. Moving around slowly I was able to catch something. The person worked in the station; I could tell by the uniform or what every was left. The person had a badge touching the person's shoulder I was strucked. it was as if I could see their last few hours all I could hear was this,

"_You're a good guy, Parrish, But the list says you're worth five million dollars."_

_"Haigh, please! Just stop! You don't have to do this."_

_"Look, if you're having money problems"_

_"You're worth five million dead, Parrish."_

Next thing I could hear was screaming and yelling which I couldn't make out *Bastard*. Opening my eyes slightly I realize I was back in the couch on the station. Alarmed Stiles looked at me while Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski handed me water. Looking outside I couldn't see the car anymore. Sheriff looked at me concern,

"Debby you ok"

I nod taking a deep breath looking at Stiles' Dad,

"Yeah umm Sheriff, Where's Anybody Parrish?"

He shrugs opening the door asking,

"Anybody seen Parrish? Haigh?"

Haigh's shrug,

"Haven't seen him."

Closing the door shaking his head sadly I sigh. Stiles looks at me bewilder,

"Why are you asking about Parrish"

I was about to tell them about my vision, but all of a sudden I hear something looking through the blinds I see him and was slightly shocked. It was PARRISH; Parrish is not dead. Covered in soot and dressed in the barest remains of his burned clothing, He makes straight for Haigh who draws his service weapon must of been shocked as me. Parrish grabs him and slams him against the wall. Alarmed Sheriff opens the door seeing Parrish throws him to the ground and punches him. The gun goes off, striking Sheriff Stilinski in the shoulder once he pushes Stiles, Lydia and I out the way. Haigh keeps saying "but you're dead" and Parrish keeps punching him. Once it seem Haigh had enough Parrish stands up. Pointing to the screen Stiles and I look at it and just as I suspect; On the computer screen the message "KILL NOT CONFIRMED" appears.

Driving up to Derek's Loft once the ambulance took Stiles' Dad. I wanted to go with Stiles to make sure his father was ok, but he told me it was better for me to be with Lydia. Bringing Parrish to the loft for a debriefing with Scott and Derek. After examining the deputy's hands, Derek says he has no idea what his supernatural deal might be. Scott brings up the fact that Derek knew about Jackson and Kira (that one was a Kanima and the other was Kitsune) but this is apparently is out of his realm of experience; How crazy is that. He suggests there might be something in the Bestiary but Scott says doesn't know where to find Chris Argent *Great*. Parrish is more confused. He wants to know if we were all like Lydia – psychic. This elicits amuses Derek. By way of explanation, Scott and I shows Parrish his Alpha eyes.

Leaving the lot I get in my car. Locking the door I unlock my phone dialing a number *pick up* All of a sudden I begin to hear a ringing sound; looking in my mirror I was started to see Malia in my backseat,

"What the hell Malia"

"What?"

I raise an eyebrow,

"Really, why are you in my car ?HOW did you get in my car I had the keys?"

She laughs moving toward the passenger side,

"I had an extra key made. I want to talk with you about something"

I nod still slightly freaked,

"That couldn't wait till school? Did you follow me?"

"Kinda I followed your scent with this"

She handed me my favorite Green tank top with splatter paint design. Pulling up to her place I cut off my car turning to her smiling,

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Stiles and you"

Alarmed I widen my eyes trying not to look guilty. We didn't have sex, but we did kiss *don't look guilty* Smiling I look at Malia,

"What about?"

She laughs shaking her head before turning to me glaring as if I was a stranger,

"Don't play dumb. I know you two almost had sex I saw it with my own eyes"

Shocked I raise an eyebrow,

"You followed me?"

"Yep I felt a little bad and wanted you to explain, but then I came to Stiles knowing he might had a crazy idea I would kill you. Climbing up to his window the joke seem to be on me, when I saw you two half naked making out"

"It wasn't like that; it was the spur of the moment I mean you left me without a word in the vault. I was hurt. I'll admit it wasn't the smartest choice, but we did stop before it got to far"

"Who stopped you or him"

"We both did. It didn't feel right ; Stiles didn't want to ruin us"

She raises an eyebrow,

"Us?"

I nod taking her hand,

"Yep, He felt I wasn't using my mind he felt I would regret it because I'm devoted to you"

She raises an eyebrow,

"I believe you Debby, and I still love you"

"I love you too"

She smiles slightly before grabbing my neck kissing me hard and deep. It was different from any other kiss we had. Pulling away Malia rubs my cheek grabbing my hand rubbing my knuckles shaking her head,

"I need time to think"

I knew that was coming; I couldn't blame her I mean she's taking in so much involving her family and now with Stiles and I with what we did. Malia is a strong girl, but she isn't Super women. I wasn't angry with her slightly I would do the same if the shoe was on the other foot. This space would be good for us,

"I understand"

She looks alarmed,

"You do?"

I nod rubbing her knuckles raising them up to kiss,

"it wouldn't feel right for us; to go back to the way things were. I mean we need space to grow and this will help"

She nods cupping my cheek,

"Why are you so sweet"

I shrug moving her hands,

"I have no idea"

She gets out my car noticing I wasn't following,

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"It wouldn't be right for us to live up under the same roof. I'm stay with Lydia"

She smiles nodding giggling slightly,

"You better"

Watching her walk inside I lean toward my steering wheel rubbing my eyes before I break down crying,

_"Don't worry Debby. Give her time"_

I could still hear my uncles words running through my head. Texting Lydia letting her know I was spending the night seem to perk her up. Knocking on the door Mrs. Martin smiles letting me inside leading me to Lydia's Room Lydia looks at me raising an eyebrow,

"What's wrong"

"Long story"

She pats a space on her bed smiling,

"I've got time...Hopefully"

Sitting down slapping her shoulder playfully I tell her about what happen with Stiles as well what transpire about Malia. She was very understanding saying that it wasn't much my fault but then again it was, but I should give her space who know we'll become stronger,

"Malia loves you in define. She just needs time processing her whole life turning upside down"

"I know, but with Stiles and I almost having sex doesn't help"

"No it doesn't, but at least she found out from you then someone else even though she saw you too"

"I guess your right"

Lydia slaps my shoulder,

"There isn't no I guess Debby. I'm right Malia loves you like kindergartens love play dough and naps"

I laugh nodding. Other than Scott and Stiles I could always count on Lydia we at first didn't really see eye to eye I mean the only reason why we hung out was because of Alison, but soon we realize that had to stop being the case and we helped each other more than we realize, once Alison died we became each rocks. Once I was done venting about my troubles Lydia told me about what she told Parrish, Derek and Scott how Meredith ended up in her grandmother's lake house.

Her grandmother, Lorraine Martin, was in love with a woman named Maddy. One day, while Lorraine was at work at IBM in San Francisco, she began to hear the sounds of a storm but looking out the window saw only clear blue skies. The rain and thunder sounds got louder and louder until Lorraine let loose a scream. She called Maddy who, being an accomplished and award winning yacht captain, was about to head out onto the lake. Maddy told Lorraine the weather was clear at the lake house too so she never mentioned the storm sounds or her fears. There was an accident on the lake and Maddy drowned. It was four days before her body was discovered. Lorraine spent several decades trying to figure out how she knew Maddy was going to die before it happened. She brought in Parapsychologists who designed the study in the lake house based on the very latest (at the time) according to every pseudo-scientific theory they could find. They brought in the red record player and speakers.

When she didn't get results – she looked into more extreme occult methods including mediums and psychics but none of the attempts worked until they located Meredith Walker at Eichen House. She was, at the time, just a fragile girl who didn't understand the sounds she could hear but others could not.A group of four paranormal experts brought her to the lake house, placed headphones on her and then turned on the red record player. Meredith had a seizure and began bleeding from the ears. Lydia says they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year and never really recovered. Lorraine Martin drove her insane and Lydia says she then drove her to suicide. Her grandmother created the code for The Dead Pool. She believes Lorraine was the banshee who picked the names out in the first place. Lydia has the final message her grandmother left her. It is written in the same code but grandmother did not leave the keyword necessary to decipher it.

I was shocked at what Lydia's Grandmother when through. Looking at the paper with the code Lydia looks at me while I ask her,

"But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?"

"No sadly"

*Great* Waking up the next morning Lydia asked if I want to go with her to Stiles declining I smile telling her I would go to school. Today was the annual Lacrosse start up bonfire. The whole school go and its pretty much mandatory for players and cheerleaders (unless you have a good excuse). Walking in the hallway I see Scott and Liam sitting by the steps *what's up with them* Making my way over I smile waving,

"Hey Guys"

They look up smiling nodding while I take a seat next to Scott,

"Are you guys going to the bonfire?"

They both nod. Looking down at Liam he looked slightly off. Nudging Scott,

"What's wrong with him"

Scott Shrugs while I ask Liam what's wrong with him. Turning to me taking a deep breath Liam explains how he's still worried, he explains how the printer went off by itself and wouldn't stop. Liam hands over the dead pool and at that moment Coach shouts "what the hell is this!" from down the hall. We rush to his office and find page after page of the dead pool coming from his printer and spreading out across the floor. Alarmed I turned to Scott picking up a few heading out the door. Liam looks at us,

"You see the change?"

I nod looking at Scott rereading the list,

"Derek's Name isn't on the list"

Liam points to his name,

"Yeah and now I'm worth 18 instead of 3"

Looking over I'm shocked *crap*

**A/N :How was that? Comment, Favorite, and follow let me know what you guys think I love getting Feedback**


	23. Friends Don't Kill Friends?

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Malia's POV**

Is it wrong that I cant stop thinking about Debby. I mean with everything happing with the dead pool; her lying to me almost having sex with Stiles if that wasn't a formula to piss off a girl then I don't know what is, but there's something I didn't tell her. I heard her and Stiles when they almost you know. I was going to stop them and pretty much kill Stiles and then Debby both Slowly and deadly till I heard,

_"Malia"_

_I looked up and saw Stiles shocked face she was moaning my name. Stiles lifted Debby up brushing her hair back. Brushing my hair back I listen in,_

_"Debby, I love you; I don't know when it started, but it just happen"_

_Stiles laughs uneasy,_

_"I know I will never get a chance like this, but this doesn't feel right. Kissing you just now almost having sex. "_

_"Stiles"_

_He put his finger on her mouth silencing her before continuing,_

_"You'll regret this more than me. Your devoted to Malia"_

_He takes a deep breath,_

_"And though she's pissed and probably ripping walls out of her loft, she loves you more than anything."_

Laughing slightly at the memory I look around for Debby *where is she?* I look up and see her walk in making her way to Scott and Liam. Shaking my head I close my locker walking to class. Once I got to class I heard some girls talking about a bonfire,

"Malia?"

Looking up I glare at the person,

"Isabella"

She raises an eyebrow,

"Where's Debby?"

"How should I know"

She laughs,

"Umm she's your girlfriend; oh wait your having a fight"

*How did she know* She laughs ignoring my reaction some more,

"Are you going to the bonfire"

"Why?"

"Debby's going"

"I should care"

She sighs running a hand through her head,

"You don't have to go because she is going, but it will be fun you can party and get drunk it will help"

*Get drunk?* That's when I got the idea maybe getting drunk will help with the pain and I can figure out thinks with Debby *perfect*

**Debby's POV**

Time went by fast and it seem like soon after school it got dark, Pulling up in a black tank top with a crop jacket and dark blue skinny jeans with some black chuck Taylors. In the Beacon Hills High School courtyard, a "metal cyclone" is rigged with natural gas jets and set on fire with a torch. The flames race up the cone-shaped sculpture eliciting shouts from the crowd of students. The DJ begins to spin and the crowd sways and jumps to the music. Looking around strangely I notice One of the Security Guards approaches the DJ booth. The two lean in close to each other and exchange words. There are several other, identically dressed, security guards watching the crowd. A number of the students are drinking from red solo cups while others drink straight from flasks and bottles. The lacrosse team is all decked out in their jerseys. Meeting up with Scott I laugh once he realizes that he is overdressed in his black button down shirt,

"Debby"

Scott and I look up toward the voice when I notice Isabella, she was wearing a sliming black strapless dress with black flats. I smile waving at her,

"Hey"

"Come Dance with me"

I look at Scott laughing uneasy. Before I could say anything she grabs my forearm pulling me over to the crowd. Dancing with Isabella was by far awkward. She kept grinding on me like I was a pole. I was standing there like a stick in the mud. I didn't even want to dance and if I did the only person I would dance with would be Malia. Isabella looked at me pouting,

"Why aren't you dancing"

"Huh"

"WHY AREN'T YOU DANCING"

I looked at Isabella,

"I don't feel like dancing"

She pouts,

"Please"

Sighing deeply I nod. As we begin dancing I couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy *Am I drunk* Shaking my head there is no way I could be drunk I mean werewolves can't get drunk. I should know because Scott and I tried, but the only person who ended up drunk was Stiles and boy it was an ugly. Laughing I look around watching all the other kids have a good time. Stepping away from Isabella quietly I looked around for Scott. Looking around I begin to feel slightly dizzy like I was drunk but it was weird since I haven't touched a drink. seeing Scott I was about to get his attention when sudden I feel a weight in the back of my head.

**Malia's POV**

Dancing around and drinking I was having a good time,

"Malia?"

I look up and See Scott coming over he gives me a small smile beginning to speak,

"Hey."

He raises an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here?"

I laugh slightly raising up my flask,

"Getting drunk. What are you doing?"

He smiles,

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt."

I nod,

"That sounds fun too."

Scott nods walking away before turning around,

"I don't want to ruin your night or anything, but we kind of can't get drunk."

I laugh bewilder,

"What?"

Scott looks at me calmly explaining,

"I think it has something to do with our , trust me, I've tried. You're not gonna feel anything."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

We turn over looking at Liam, He is sitting on a picnic table with Mason. Liam is pouring booze into a plastic pop bottle and guzzling it down. Laughing I take another sip. Scott grabs the Flask,

"I just want to talk."

I shake my head grabbing my flask,

"Well, I just want to dance."

"We had our reasons; We didn't tell you about Peter,"

I stop dancing and look at him taking a deep breath cutting him off,

"To protect me, That's what Peter said you would say. And guess what he said next? That you were right. Does that surprise you?"

He shakes his head,

"No. It makes me wonder what he wants. Malia, we need to stay together."

He takes a deep breath trying to find the right words. I look around and see Debby and she's with Isabella dancing. Isabella looks up winking grabbing Debby's hand moving her or better yet dragging her away. Scott looks at me,

"You, me, Stiles, and Debby"

Glaring I turn to Scott exclaiming,

"I don't want to talk about Debby. I just want to dance, And get drunk."

Taking another sip I begin feeling slight dizzy. Scott grabs me alarmed,

"Malia... Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

I laugh looking at Scott who by the looks seemed confused,

"You are drunk."

"Yep."

"But you can't be."

I looked up and everything soon became blurry,

"Is this what drunk feels like? It doesn't feel as good as I hoped."

Scott looks at me shaking his head.

"I don't think it's supposed to."

I leaned on Scott once I begin to feel light headed before I could feel darkness taking over.

**Debby's POV**

Waking up I couldn't really see much everything was still quite blurry. Shaking my head slightly I look around once my vision became cleaier and I realize I was in the pool area of the school tied to a chair in chains,

"Help. Someone Help"

I begin moving around in the chains till I heard the door open and slam and I could hear footstep and by the sound they were from a female,

"Crap I thought you would be asleep"

*That voice* it was quite familiar it had a slight perk as well seriousness to it and I knew one person who could pull it off,

"Isabella"

She flips her blonde hair giggling,

"I wish we could of did this another way, but I need to get paid"

"Get paid?"

"Yep from the benefactor"

I raise an eyebrow coughing,

"You know the benefactor"

She laughs slightly playing with my hair,

"You can say that, me and the benefactor are closer than you think"

It all started to make sense; ok maybe not every detail I mean quite frankly Isabella name was on that list I tried to save her but only to almost have my head cut off,

"Yeah Debby its quite simply, I kill you and I get paid 30 million dollars. Not going to lie I was hoping more of a fight since your worth so much. I mean your brother was 300 and he was weak must run in the family"

"How did you know about Kyle?"

She laughs rubbing my cheek,

"Simple I'm the one who killed him"

"WHAT"

She nods looking very proud of her,

"Yeah and it was so fun I ripped out he's heart so easily I heard the stories of the great Pearce family half Werewolf and half witch. How they were suppose to be so powerful, but all I had to do was grab Kyle's chest and next thing I knew I was holding his Bloody chest I wish I still had it, but I kinda ate it"

I could feel my angry or rage what every you want to call building up and the fire begins to course through my body. Using the emotion I broke the chains. Growling loudly I launch myself at her; Isabella steps back smiling raising her hand up. I was just centimeters away from her till I felt a hand banging pain turning my brain into mush. It was the same pain I felt outside. I could feel the pain build up and it added up*its the music* it must only effect supernatural. I looked up at Isabella weakly,

"Why aren't you effected"

"That's simple"

She pulled out some ear plugs laughing before plugging them back in moving toward me. Dropping to my knees I could feel a pain in my back like I was being slammed into lockers and I could see a quick glance; I could see Liam and Malia being brought inside drenched with gasoline*Malia* Isabella roughly grabs my out of her grip I try standing up but it had no effect since she raises her hand up and I could hear the music pounding louder,

"I wasn't done with my story. Want to know your brothers last dying wish"

I glare at her,

"YOU BITCH"

"Thank you"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"I know but it strangely seems sweet coming from your lips"

She giggles leaning down toward my ear,

"All he could kept saying was I should stay leave you alone"

"YOU BITCH"

"You wound me"

All of a sudden the music stops completely and from Isabella's facial expression that wasn't part of the plan,

"Crap"

I laugh smiling glaring at her intense with my Red alpha eyes,

"Plans suck expectably when they fail"

"Debby wait"

I standing up making my way over to her,

"I would of spared your life, but?"

Isabella laughs,

"But?"

"But then again I was never going to spare your life"

"Debby we are friends"

"Well I don't know where you've been reading because friends don't try killing each other, literally. and adding the cherry on top they don't kill their brothers"

Isabella dropped to knees crying,

"Please"

I shake my head coming face to face with her leaning down rubbing her shoulders laughing. She looks up smiling,

"Your not going to kill you"

"No your right we are friends"

She looks up to me with a facial expression of glee but it was soon faded with a face of pain. She looks down at my hand where I was gripping at her chest till I pulled out her heart,

"Karma is a bitch and I'll take mine"

Washing my hand in the water taking a glance at Isabella's body. I begin hearing voices Walking in a hallway I see Scott, Malia and Liam are dumped in a pile just inside the school hallway. Scott sees the gas can in the head guard's hand and asks him about it. The man replies "Haigh says we gotta burn ya." He proceeds to dump gas all over Scott and the others. Not wanting to get caught so easily I step back quietly. Soon I see Scott's His eyes flash red as he grabs the guard's hand and crushes it, closing the lighter and extinguishing the Braeden picks that moment to show up and bash the guard's head in with the butt of a shotgun. Three more guards start down the hall; Derek takes the first one and shoves him into a locker. The two others attack and Derek takes their punches and returns with and uppercut to the chin of one and a head butt for the head guard is up on his knees and tries to retrieve his lighter – Braeden kicks him in the head knocking him unconscious,

"Scott"

He looks up smiling while I help him up. Turning I see Malia still a little knocked out. Rushing over I gently rub her cheek,

"Malia"

She looks up surprised but quickly shakes it off grabbing my neck leaning toward me kissing my lips softly at first then it became harder. Pulling away she kisses my cheek,

"I'm the only girl you can dance with"

Laughing I nod while she cups my cheek taking a deep breath,

"Deb I didn't tell you this but its important"

I nod,

"I heard you and Stiles."

I raised my eyebrow nodding. She explain how she heard Stiles and I the night of the incident; once we stopped making out. Driving up to her loft it seem like everything changed. Malia looked at me from the corner of my eye grabbing my hand startling me. Looking at Malia she smiles,

"I know I said I wanted space Debby, but watching you with Isabella tonight changed my view to that I don't want you with anyone but me"

Turning toward her she looked broken just like she did the night of the vault,

"Malia I never wanted you to found out the way you did, but I'm glad you found out"

She cuts me off Grabbing my neck kissing me once again silencing me. Our lips moving in sync was magical. It was more different then any kiss we ever had. It made me feel more closer then her and it must of felt the same to her. Next thing we knew we were laying in bed naked laughing and giggling like old times. I was laying against the headboard playing with her hair while she was drawing small circles on my thigh. Giggling uneasy Malia looks up at me smiling leaning to kiss me I turn my head having her kiss my cheek,

"You tease"

I laugh shaking my head picking up my phone. Unlocking it I read a text from Lydia and I dropped my phone. Malia looks at me alarmed I showed her the message and she looked at me confused,

**STILES AND I FOUND THE IDENTITY OF THE BENEFACTOR IT WAS MEREDEITH  
-LYDIA**

*How the hell did this happen*

**A/N : How was this chapter? Comment, Favorite, and Follow please give me feedback I love hearing it and I love you all please spread the word about my story**


	24. Sexual Reconcilation

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

Malia and I was laying naked in bed spooning slightly in a candle light room. It felt like old times and I was ecstatic to be in this position again. Malia begin question me about Isabella since she saw us dancing and she dragged me away. I explained what happen wth Isabella I wasn't at the point with Kyle yet because Malia cut me off laughing slightly,

"So you killed Isabella?"

"Yep"

Malia looked at me wide eyed before smiling laughing. I ruffle her hair laughing asking,

"Why, I thought you would have a different reaction"

She looked at me in the eyes pausing grabbing my hand rubbing my knuckles softly before laughing shaking her head moving some of her hair to the side revealing her bare neck,

"No just feel like I'm going to be shocked at what she must of done"

I take a deep breath hiding the tears that was about to run down my face,

"She killed Kyle"

Malia looked up Alarmed frowning,

"What?"

"She confessed trying to rub it in my face like it was the greatest thing a person could do"

While drawing small little patterns on my thigh Malia nods looking at me cupping my cheek kissing me,

"What a bitch"

"Yeah and once I was able to grab the upper hand ;before killing her you want to know what she did"

Malia nods,

"What?"

I held a blank stare looking at the window shaking my head,

"She begged for her life, and I was going to let her live, but I just ripped her heart out unhesitant. Does that make me a bad person?"

Malia glares at me slapping my shoulder turning my attention back on her. She grabs my chin harshly kissing me on my lips instantly wrapping her arms around my neck slipping half way on my lap pulling away she looks at me seriously,

"Of course not. Listen"

I nod while she begins gathering her words,

"Debby I may be new to a lot of things trust me"

I laugh nodding while she press on,

"I can pick things up things fast; other stuff its the opposite"

She caresses my cheek loving. I lean in toward her touch feel warmth from it,

"What you did was killed someone who was helping kill people at a price."

Cupping her cheek sweetly I kissed her Nose,

"I love you"

"I love you too ; Things around you are sometimes temporary but I'm permanent wither you like it or not"

Leaning over I push her onto the pillow kissing her neck straddling her hips. Reclaiming her lips I lift the covers laying them over us. I begin telling Malia about my grandfather as well the amulet my mom left for me. She was shocked isn't the word to best describe she seem more confused then see usually is with Algebra. Every thing calmed down a little and Malia as fast asleep. Watching her next to me put me at ease. *This is home*

As I was asleep I had the strangest dream. It was raining and a guy who looked about Liam's age was running with a girl she looked younger,

_Get up, Lori. Come on. Run!_

I watched them and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. picking up the speed I follow them. I caught up with them and seen arrows being shot in their direction. I watch the boy push the girl away shouting,

_"Run! __Go!"_

Some hunters begun showing them self and the boy begin fighting them. Once they seem finish he begin finding the girl. Once he did they ended up on the field,

_"Wait, wait! __Lori, stop!"_

_Brett... Brett, what's happening?_

Bret? *Bingo* getting a closer look I see that it was the same Brett from the lacrosse game he went to Liam's old school. I could sense the fear that they both was going to die moving from I'm standing I realize I couldn't move at all. I watch a hunter switch on the field lights blinding them in a stance. Getting ready to shoot he ready his red light to aim. Bret and the girl must been out of breath or something because they just stood there,

"_Run! Do it NOW"_

No respond they just stood there and was about to get shoot. Brett leaned over hugging the girl tell her,

_"Close your eyes."_

All of a sudden a familiar shadow stepped in with a sword bloacking the arrow from touching them *Kira* She looked up at them raining flowing everywhere before shouting at them,

_Run!"_

Waking up I look over and everything seem fine. Looking out the window I watch the rain pitter patter on the window. Looking down at Malia she's still asleep. While getting comfortable and laying back I hear my phone suddenly ringing. Looking at the ID it was Scott after the almost dead incident I didn't get time to talk with him,

"Scotty Hey I was just about to call you...Why...I had a vision you should know about"

I explain to Scott my vision about Brett and a fellow werewolf were running through the rain at Beacon Hills High School pursued by assassins with crossbows. They run onto the lacrosse field and the banks of overhead lights begin to come on one by one. Several red laser sites find Brett and he tells Lori to get to close her eyes. Just as one of the arrows homes in on him, Kira's sword flashes through and deflects it. She yells for them to run and covers their escape by deflecting arrow after arrow,

"I know Scotty...Ahh...Call Kira...What about Stiles...Ahhh... I'll be there"

I looked behind me and wide awake Malia was suddenly kissing my neck. Noticing I was off the phone he instantly kisses my lip. Flipping me over on the bed she straddles me beginning to slowly roll our hips together. Grabbing her hips I sit up slightly,

"I got to go to Beacon Hill Memorial"

She shakes her head,

"I just got you back, Debby"

I nod running a hand through her hair moving her hair slightly over her shoulder kissing her neck causing her to giggle. Pulling away I cup her cheek smiling,

"You will never lose me again. Because you didn't lose me at all in the first place; I only want you"

She hesitates,

"How do I know you aren't lying"

"Because"

I grab her arms wrapping them around my waist while I lay back down smiling seductively biting my lip as well. No going to lie I was lightly surprised at how soft they were with all the kissing Malia and I've been doing. Malia leans down while I lean up whispering in her ear,

"I'll let you do that thing you've been wanting to do"

"What?"

"You know the..."

Se cuts me off,

"Are you serious? We have never done that. What if it hurts?"

Malia always thought it would be fun chaining me up to the bed and have her way with me. I wasn't really sure about the idea because I never done it before. Not going to lie with my record of girlfriends and boyfriend put together I'm surprise I never done bondage, but now I think would be a good time to experiment ;not because I'm trying to get Malia to believe me, but because of what my uncle said about us realizing how much we need each other and with what transpire at the school I feel we are stronger than ever it seems like we now have an unbreakable bond,

"I don't care beside if it does it'll just heal now CHAIN ME UP"

She raises an eyebrow laughing then kiss my nose,

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but strangely I like it."

**A/N: Dalia is back in action how was that :D Comment, Favorite, and follow. Tell me what you guys think I love hearing Feedback Luv you guys**


	25. All Contacts Terminated Finally?

**********Hi,**

**********I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**********I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**********Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**********The season is almost over as well the story I'm thinking about doing a SQUEAL what you guys think?**

**********Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**********Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

Once Malia and I came from our highs and she unchained me. I watched her chest move up and down while she sleeps .She looked more comfortable then I every seen. I feel way different is that good? I mean it seem liked our soul merged. Looking outside toward the sky I notice how bright the sky was shining my eyes. I slowly moved from Malia; which failed miserable when she pulled me back harshly,

"Where are you going?"

I laugh at how cute she looked muttering in the pillow. Ruffling her hair I smile,

"I was going to the bathroom"

She releases her grip slowly closing her eyes once again. Walking from the bathroom I quietly move on the bed leaning on the headboard reaching over for my phone. Instantly it begins to ring; checking the ID it read "MAMA MCCALL" Turning to Malia hesitantly I answer the call,

"Hi Mrs. McCall...Yeah I'm on the way...Make sure he doesn't move"

I hanged up the phone, turning to Malia I shake her awake. Lifting up she glares at me grabbing my wrist

"What? I thought we agreed to sleep in."

"Sorry"

Getting out of bed lifting my shirt heading into my clothes picking out a cute light blue tank top with a blue shear blouse with some Blue jean shorts and not forgetting the shoes I wore some cute flats. Arriving to the hospital with Malia we caught up with a nurse directing us to the room. As we got closer I could hear Stiles and Mrs. McCall. What ever was going on it seems to be Stiles' fault,

_"I'm completely and totally fine."_

_" completely and totally have a concussion, Stiles. Lie back down. The doctor said you're not leaving without a CT scan."_

_"We still haven't paid for the last one."_

_"Oh, no, no, no. Meredith is at the station. Your dad said it could take some time but he will get her to talk. Even if I let you go, what would you do?"_

_"Okay, fine. Can you do me one little favor?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Can you get me a tape player?"_

_"Like cassettes?"_

_"Yes. Tapes."_

_"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Okay, tapes, though, please."_

_"Cassettes."_

Malia and I walk over just in time for Mrs. McCall walking outside. Looking up at us she smiles,

"Glad you...Girls could come"

I nod,

"Yeah is Stiles in there"

"Yeah, maybe you guys can calm him down"

"We'll try."

I turned to Malia,

"Go inside I'll be there in a second"

She nods hesitantly walking into Stiles' Room. I looked at Mrs. McCall who looked stress to the point,

"Mrs. McCall?"

She smile,

"Yeah what is it Debby"

"Where are the bill for Stiles and the sheriff I'll pay for them its no trouble"

"Debby"

"Please"

"Ok"

She smiles nodding pointing to a desk. Walking over she nudges me smiling,

"So"

"So...?"

She laughs,

"Malia and you work things out"

I was shocked *How did she know* before I could ask she smiles cutting me off,

"Your like a daughter to me Debby I watch out for you and Scott told me what happen in the vault."

"Thank you Mrs. McCall"

Looking over at the Door I'm hit with an Idea,

"Mrs. Call"

"Yeah"

"Can you do me a favor, and keep this a secret"

"Sure"

Opening Stiles room I see him laying on the bed,

"Hi Stiles"

He looks up,

"Debby"

I looked at Malia and she looked uncomfortable but shakes it off moving to my side instantly. Stiles notices this and it turned awkward fast taking a deep breath Stiles looks at us then our interlock hands,

"How are you"

I smile,

"Fine what about you I heard you almost got killed"

He nods

"I heard you almost got killed"

Malia raises an eyebrow while I sit next to Stiles patting bed, but she holds out her hand lifting me up so she could sit down and have me sit in her lap. Stiles laughs,

"Brunski punched me in the out he was a serial killer."

Malia laughs,

"Makes sense"

We giggle a little before Stiles looked at us,

"Yeah, what about you guys?"

Malia looks at me then at Stiles,

"I was almost Burned and Debby almost had her heart ripped out"

Stiles looks at me alarmed caressing my Cheek,

"You ok?"

I laugh pulling away from his grip,

"I'm fine"

Stiles looked at Malia and she takes a deep breath rubbing my thighs,

"Stiles listen"

He looks at her confused,

"I don't have much practice in things like forgiveness. Some things I'm picking up fast ,But other things are like..."

"Like math?"

Malia nods,

"I hate math."

Stiles laughs,

"Point taken"

Malia nods looking back at me before turning to Stiles,

"I love Debby, and I know you like her two, but your feelings will never top mine. I'll be with her life and Death"

Stiles looks at me then at Malia nodding,

"I know, I'm really happy for you too"

Malia looks at me and I nod while she speaks up,

"Stiles I don't hate you...much"

"Malia"

"Sorry"

I laugh at her turning to Stiles,

"Its a process, but she's my process"

Malia kisses my neck smoothing some of the tension. I could tell this was by for the most awkward for her. Looking at Malia she was looking at how I felt Standing up I open the door turning to Stiles,

"I'm gonna go."

Stiles looked at us,

"You don't have to."

Malia nods,

"We should go."

As Malia and I walked out the door my phone begins ringing,

"Lydia Hey...Ok...Take your time"

Malia raises an eyebrow,

"Lydia is beginning to get Meredith talking and she still needs a little time"

Malia nods we look over and see Stiles franticly making his way over taking deep breaths,

"I need you guys help"

Me, Stiles and Malia are back at his house listening to the tape Brunski made when he killed Lorraine. It was by far freaky, On it Lorraine says there is something she has to do. Brunski says they have to return her to Eichen House but Lorraine says she knows they're not going back because she can hear the "recorder in your pocket." She says he plans to record her death just as he did "the others." Stiles realizes that her murder didn't happen at Eichin House. We listen to the tape again to try to figure out where Lorraine died. While listening I hear something nudging Stiles,

"That's it. That's where it is."

Stiles raises an eyebrow while I point to the player,

"Play it again and turn it up."

Stiles nod rewinding the tape recorder listening to it over,

_"No. No. __I don't think you're gonna be taking me anywhere. __I can hear the recorder in your pocket. __It's on now, isn't it? __You're making a tape. __Just like you taped the others."_

Malia looks at me alarmed,

"It's the record player."

Stiles turns off the tape looking at Malia,

"What record player?"

Malia looks at me with realization and I turned to Stiles,

"The one in the lake house, in the study."

Stiles looks at us raising an eyebrow,

"So she escaped from Eichen House to go back to listen to a record player?"

Malia stands up looking at us,

"Well, she was like Lydia, right?"

I nod,

"She was a Banshee?"

Stiles nods looking still slightly conflicted,

"Yeah, but only once."

I nod,

"She predicted Maddy's death and then just spent decades trying to predict something else."

Malia looks at us,

"Maybe she finally did."

Then it hits me and I turn to Stiles catching on to Malia's theory,

"And what if this time, it wasn't just one death, it was a lot of deaths?"

Stiles nods,

"Like the dead pool."

I nod looking at Malia,

"What if all those years ago, Lorraine predicted it?"

Malia nods looking at us pacing around. I turned to Stiles,

"And she knew there was something in the study that could stop it?"

Stiles grabs his keys heading to the door,

"Then we're going to the lake house."

Once I texted Scott and Lydia keeping them in the loop we arrive to the Lake house. Stiles, Malia and I head to the room. Surrounding the player we begin listening. For what seem like hours and hours we couldn't hear nothing. Malia looked at me sighing deeply,

"This is useless"

Stiles nods,

"What are we doing? This room wasn't even made for us."

Malia nods,

"We need someone like Lydia or Meredith, and we're just sitting here listening to a stupid record player play a record that doesn't play anything."

Malia laughs sarcastily,

"Come on. There's plenty of other things we can be totally useless doing."

Stiles stands up turning off the play angrily walking toward the door. Suddenly I begin hearing something. I turn to Malia and she noticed it too. I turn to Stiles,

"Stiles."

He stops in his track turning to me uneasy,

"Yes?"

I looked at Malia and she nods,

"I can still hear it too"

Stiles raises an eyebrow looking at the record player and back to us,

"But it's not on."

I looked around shaking my head,

"Then it's something else."

Malia nods,

"Something spinning."

Walking over Stiles checks the record player and the table it's on and notices a coaxial cable extending out of the wall behind it. We move everything and Stiles starts ripping the cable up and out of the wall. The drywall splits as he pulls the cord toward the ceiling. Malia and I tear away the remaining board and find large, old fashioned, reel driven computer tape drives behind the wall. Malia looks at me,

"Uh...What is this?"

I sigh,

"A dead pool."

Malia steps forth instantly I grab her wrist gently shaking my head laughing,

"You can't just smash it to pieces."

She raises an eyebrow,

"Okay?"

Stiles nod,

"If this thing's being used to disseminate the list, then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead."

Uneasy I turn to them asking while raising an eyebrow,

"Then what do we do?"

Stiles rubs his forehead,

"It needs some kind of prompt or command or something, right?"

Looking around in the room everything seem to much put together. Nothing seem out of order, while looking I notice at the corner of my eye I see Malia stepping back toward the Machines. Stiles instantly grabs her,

"No, no, no."

Malia glares at him then turns to me pointing at the machine,

"What about a key?"

Taking a double take I look and then it clicks. Malia figure it out, she realized that there is a control on the face of the central unit that is accessed by a key. Pulling out my phone I toss it to Stiles instantly,

"Call Lydia"

Via video call, Stiles shows Lydia the computers but she doesn't know anything that might help. She asks if there is a monitor and Stiles says there's nothing like that, showing her the room again. She realizes that some kind of wine stain is gone. She says the stain can't be gone because she bribed Brunski with the $500 she was saving for the carpet cleaning. Knowing that red wine stains don't just disappear, she realizes that the it might not have been wine. Lydia begins speaking Since the ashes in her grandmother's urn were not ashes, the study isn't a study and the record player isn't a record player, she figures the wine might not have been wine and sends Stiles to find the bottle. It's a 1982 Cotes du Rhone.

Stiles returns quickly with the bottle. It clinks when he shakes it but he doesn't have a "wine opener." Malia solves the problem throwing and breaking it. They find a key among the wet shards of glass. Stiles rushes to the bank of computers, inserts the key and turns it. At first nothing happens but Suddenly the computer reels stop turning as the machinery whines to a halt. Racing over to my bag I pull out my IPAD and log into the assassins screen where they talked with the benefactor, luckily Stiles showed me how. I looked at the screen for a few minutes. Malia and Stiles looked at me. Taking a step toward me Malia hesitantly ask,

"Is it Over"

I hold up the screen for both of them,

"You tell me"

The screen had a message that changed everything It is a message from the Benefactor, **"ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED." **Stiles turns to me smiling and Malia instantly grabs me into a hug. It seems like everything was over, but why do I feel like this only was the begin of something bigger than we can handle.

**A/N: How was that :D Comment, Favorite, and follow. Tell me what you guys think I love hearing Feedback. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MAZE RUNNER :D Luv you guys **


	26. I Know You Too Well Huh?

**Hi,**

**I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**The season is almost over as well the story I'm thinking about doing a SQUEAL what you guys think?**

**Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

Once Stiles drop us off from Lydia's lake house to our Loft, Malia felt that the only way we could celebrate was to make me feel good at any cost,

"Ahh...Aaaahhhh...ah..ah"

Twisting and turning I couldn't help but moan. I could her Malia giggling,

"Does that make you feel good"

I was laying on my stomach letting Malia give me a massage and it was totally working. Every time I tried flipping us over she would just slap my hands away and go back to what ever she was doing. Every where her hands touched I could feel sparks coursing through my veins. Sitting up a little I turn over Grabbing Malia's hands catching her off guard pinning her hands down before she could do anything,

"Your turn"

She sighs at me looking shocked before shaking her head,

"Debby"

"Malia"

Sighing deeply she flips on her stomach flipping some of her hair away out of the way. Straddling her hips I begin rubbing her back *boy she is tense* It seem like her whole back was in knots,

"So now what?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question,,

"What you mean?"

She turns her head looking up at me slowly,

"I mean the dead pool is gone, so no more assassins"

I nod flipping my hair a little,

"I know and it's hard to say. I have a feel..."

Malia cuts me off sitting up grabbing my waist, so I'm in her lap,

"Don't say it"

I raise an eyebrow,

"What"

She giggles playing with my hair cupping my cheek,

"Your going to say that something bad is going to happen"

I laugh

"You know me to...Well"

"Yeah I do"

She leans over pushing me onto the bed hovering over me. She pins my hands above my head smiling seductively. I felt like her prey and I fell into her trap, I didn't know what to do but lay at her,

"Well I know also know many ways...to please you"

I raise an eyebrow licking my lips,

"Prove it"

"Are you really going there?"

I nod giggling when she leans down beginning to shower with my kissing an licks on my neck.

**Malia's POV**

Waking up I look over at Debby and she was sound asleep *Must of Did a number* Looking over at the clock I groan seeing we only had a few minutes. Lifting up from the bed I pick up some of our scattered clothes ; there were a lot I walked into our closet picking out some cloths. Walking back into our bedroom sighing heavily I notice Debby didn't move an inch,

"Debby"

No respond. Picking up her phone I notice she had an alarmed set *Guess her volume was low* Tickling her side a little. I ran a hand through her hair,

"Stiles. Hmm? You've got an early morning practice for the big game tomorrow, remember?"

She turns over a little, but doesn't open her eyes,

"If I'm going to watch an entire lacrosse game, you better not suck."

I couldn't see her eyes open but I could hear her mumbling,

"Not going to suck. I'm the captain"

Shaking her repeatedly I exclaim,

"Remember you were supposed to drive me to school early so I can get more studying in for the math test?"

Still no respond I leaning closer to her face,

"The one test that determines whether or not I'm gonna be a senior with you next year?"

She turned around while I pouted sighing,

"DEBBY"

I looked over and notice that some papers were sticking out *Where these come from?* I looked at the papers and notice they were different sketch pictures of a wolf and then the title on the page read 'who is the Desert Wolf?' Smiling I pulled Debby over straddling her hips kissing her. Pulling away I'm shocked to see her looking at me wide eyed. She looks at me giggling,

"Best way to wake up"

"I thought you was asleep"

She smile,

"I was in my offense, but your kiss woke me up"

I raise an eyebrow confused Debby cups my cheek smiling,

"In a fairy tale my mom used to tell me it was about a princess, who was poison with an apple given to her by an evil witch. She was put into a deep sleep"

I looked at her,

"What does this have to do with us"

She kisses me,

"I was getting there"

"Fine"

She ruffles her hair,

"The only way that she could wake up was from a kiss and just not any kiss, but one from her true love"

I ruffled her hair kissing her lips softly. Debby pulled away laughing,

"What are you doing? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

I straddle her thighs roaming my hands over her body. I could feel chills running through her like crazy. kissing her a little harder wrapping my hands around her neck,

"I don't care."

Arriving to School Debby and I head to her locker and we notice a lot of people in a crowd moving toward it we notice it was a little memorial for Isabella turning to Debby I grab her wrist leading her away. Once we got to her locker I looked at her sympathetic,

"It's not you fault"

"Saying it more isn't going to help"

"Debby she was going to kill you was only protecting yourself"

She nods closing her locker Kissing my cheek,

"I have to go meet up with Stiles and Scott. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah"

She kisses me one last time heading down the hall before giving me one last glance winking. Sitting in class I wait for Coach to pass back some test paper once he gets to me he hands me a paper smiling a little. Looking down it was a C literally not kidding. I turned to Kira sitting behind me who was smiling and gave me a thumbs up. I turned to Lydia,

"Lydia? Lydia."

She looked like she was in another word. Waving my hand in her face repeatedly calling her. Finally getting some sense in her, she looked up at me bewilder while I excitedly showed her my test paper,

"Did you hear me? Look. I passed. C-minus. - Your notes are great when they're not written in code."

She looks at me blankly when all of a sudden Finstock then places another test paper on my desk. On this one, I scored a letter grade of "F" with just 54 points. He looks at me shaking his head,

"Disappointed, Malia. Profoundly disappointed."

Once he walked away Lydia turns to me,

"I'll send you my notes."

I nod instantly once Finstock begins writing stuff on the board. Looking over I notice Lydia's Facial expression He's been talking about the net worth of some of America's richest men at the time of their death. The list, with the name and amounts listed, looks very much like the Dead Pool.

NETWORTH AT TIME OF DEATH ADJUSTED FOR INFLATION

JOHN D. ROCKEFELLER: 318 BILLIONCORNELIUS VANDERBILT: 150 BILLIONHENRY FORD: 188 BILLION

Realizing what Lydia is thinking, Kira leans in and says,

"it's over, the computers are off, and there are no more assassins."

She assures her,

"no one is dying."

I could tell by her facial expression she wasn't buying it Lydia says,

"not yet."

After class Kira pulls me aside by our lockers se looked at me uneasy and I could tell something was on her mind,

"What is it Kira?"

"Umm... Nothing why do you assume I want something"

I shut my locker,

"Because you smell of it"

She nods,

"I wanted to ask about Debby and you"

I looked at her confused,

"What about us?"

She looks down for a second then looks back at me uneasy fidgeting with her hands

"When you two you know"

"What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath blushing,

"When you and Debby had sex for the first time how did you know it was the right time"

I laugh Kira slaps my shoulder,

"Malia I am being serious"

I nod,

"Ok well if you want an honest answer I can't really give it to you"

She raises an eyebrow,

"What you mean?"

"Well it just happen I mean Debby and I barely knew each other. She was helping Stiles with...Well problems and I just popped into her life if you want to say that. I was helping hem in the basement in Ehichen House. Not really romantic"

She nods,

"But it was special"

"Of course It was"

She laughs walking down the hall leaving to ponder my thought. Looking over I see Debby making her way over when I notice her froze *What now* making my way over I look at her glaze and notice she was looking at a picture on Isabella's Locker. Getting a closer look I froze realizing why in that picture was on Isabella and another girl. It wasn't just any girl it was Meredith. On the picture there was a captain which read... Worlds best Sister. *What the hell?* Dragging Debby back to the car I sit Debby in the passenger While I drive. Debby looks at me,

"What in the hell is going on?"

I shake my head focusing on the road,

"I have no idea"

"Debby we don't know what we saw it could of been anything"

I take a quick glance at her and she was looking at the window. Leaning over grabbing her wrist I lock our fingers giving her a gentle squeeze.

**Debby's POV**

Laying around the room studying Malia and I were studying,

"Debby I'm bored"

Looking over at Malia laying around on the bed,

"Malia"

She stands up from the bed giggling lifting up her shirt walking over to the chair I was sitting in. Turning me around she moved her legs around me sitting on my lap. Showering me with kisses; pulling away slightly I laugh,

"Do we always have to do this"

She raises an eyebrow,

"You want to stop?"

She pulls away slightly moving her hands unclipping her bra. Grabbing my hands she moves my fingers toward her boobs. I was about to lean down more when the door was swung open,

"Hey Debby, Malia"

Looking up at the voice toward the door revealing Stiles,

"Stiles"

He looks at us shocked,

"Oh"

Grabbing Malia's shirt tossing it to her Stiles laughs uneasy covering his eyes,

"I'm sorry...didn't know you two was..."

Malia glares at Stiles,

"Well we were now leave"

"Malia"

"What"

"Be nice"

She sighs nodding. I look back at Stiles who turns to us uneasy before smiling like a mad men,

"Drop what you're doing. I'm taking you both out to dinner. Whatever you want."

I turn to Malia and she was confused as I,

"Stiles, I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything."

He laughs handing me a paper,

"Well, there's one debt my dad and I no longer have to worry about."

Looking at the paper it was a letter from Eichen House I handed to Malia who was reading it and she looked back at Stiles,

"What is that? - A letter of apology from Eichen House."

Stiles nods smiling,

"Apparently, they've decided to forgive our debt due to..."

I cut him off,

"Well, you and Lydia almost getting murdered."

Malia raised an eyebrow looking at Stiles smiling a little,

"They can do that? - They can do it and they did it."

Stiles nods,

"I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered. I can afford to take one of best friends and girlfriend out to dinner. Malia, what's your favorite food?"

She looks at Stiles and with no hesitation,

"Deer."

I laugh shaking my head turning to Malia,

"Pizza. She likes pizza."

**A/N: How was that? OMG Isabella related to Meredith. Also Stiles Catching Debby and Malia almost doing the deed. Please Follow, Review, and Favorite the story Luv you guys I want to hear feedback so please review**


	27. We Need To Hurry

**Hi,**

**I don't Own anything Teen Wolf (Teardrop) But I give full credit to Jeff Davis and his Awesome Crew and Cast :D on the show **

**I only own Debby as well my original plot that wasn't on the Show.**

**Thanks You to all the followers who have added this story I hope you're enjoying this story and what's going on**

**The season is almost over as well the story I'm thinking about doing a SQUEAL what you guys think?**

**Hey I created a new Community called Werecyote Fever so please check it out :D link on my Profile**

**Enjoy :D**

**Debby's POV**

It was the day of the game and everyone was frantic. The cheerleading squad was such a mess but know we can pull it off walking to the girls locker room I'm ambushed by a nervous Liam,

"Hey...Liam"

"Have you heard from Scott?"

"Did you ask Stiles?"

"I haven't seen him"

I look down at my phone and right on time it's a message from Scott,

**HEY KIRA AND I ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE GAME LET STILES AND COACH KNOW  
-SCOTT**

I showed Liam my phone and he seem to be at ease a little, but not to much,

"Debby"

We look up and I see Stiles rushing over in a frantic rubbing his forehead,

"I got a text from Scott"

I nod,

"Me too, Kira and him are going to be late to the game"

Stiles Nods looking at Liam who seem to go straight into panic mode when he grabbed my arm forcefully,

"Well, how late is late? Is he always late?"

I pull away from he's grip and put gentle hand on his shoulder smiling,

"Liam calm down"

He shakes his head,

"We're playing Devenford Prep again and this time it's an actual game. He shouldn't be late."

We heard footstep making their way over. Looking over Liam's shoulder I see coach Finstock *Great* He looks at us raising an eyebrow,

"Who shouldn't be late?"

Stiles take a deep breath while I rub my forehead and Liam turns to coach quietly saying,

"Scott and Kira."

Stiles nods,

"They might be slightly late."

Coach raises an eyebrow,

"Slightly late is still late. What are they doing?"

I looked back and forth between Liam and Stiles biting my lips till they bleed trying to hold my laughter *is he serious?* Stiles jaw fell open looking at coach rubbing his forehead and scratching his head looking at coach replying,

"They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late."

Still slightly dazed coach looks at us,

"What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in the first game?"

*is he dense* I begin opening my mouth but gets cut off when Stiles covers my mouth shaking his head like 'don't' smiling I bit his finger looking at coach laughing while shaking my head going toward the door,

"Oh, Coach."

Once it was game time all the player and cheerleaders headed out toward the bleachers. Looking at the crowd I wink at a Malia gathering around the other girls talking about the cheers. We decided to create a new cheer in remembrance of Isabella. Moving around smiling and waving my pom poms I smile looking at Liam and Stiles walking on the field to the bench. Making my way over smiling waving my pom poms

"Hey good luck out there"

They both give me small smiles which I knew were fake sighing I sit on the bench with them making sure no one was looking. I nudge both of them,

"What's wrong now"

Stiles nudges Liam who sighs taking a deep breath, but doesn't say anything,

"Stiles?"

He explains to me how Liam is still worried that Scott showing up. looking at Liam more closely his body language was off he was stiff as a board. and Stiles must have noticed it too, Liam seem to much on edge then usually,

"Liam what's really wrong"

He looks at me,

"I'm fine"

I shake my head,

"Try again"

Stiles laughs looking at Liam,

"She won't stop"

He shrugs not saying a word. Stiles looks at the sky then nudges me *crap I forgot*. Looking at Liam Stiles suggests that it might be the full moon but assures Liam it's "not for another 24 hours." The night is clear and the moon seems almost full. Stiles says Liam will be fine but says he should "try not to rage out on anyone." shaking my head I begin Laughing While Stiles says he is only "mildly worried" I turn to Liam replying, "He'll be mildly worried once pigs fly" about Scott's absence. Taking my phone out Stiles and I both texts Scott,

**How late you gonna be? Very worried. Very!**

Liam looks at the field then back at us saying they'll lose the game without him, but Stiles says he's been practicing and is "getting good, really good." Making my way over to Malia I smile relief that sheriff Stilinski was sitting with her. Waving at the Sheriff I lean over kissing her cheek,

"How you doing"

She shrugs,

"Ok , bored. seat with me"

I smile shakings my head apologetic,

"Can't I have to cheer soon"

She nods pointing to the field laughing,

"Yeah because we are going to need it"

Looking at the game I slap my forehead shaking my head, it was a mess sadly and it had a name, **Stiles. **Stiles was getting hit in the head with the ball and tripping over his own feet. After he is hit by a rival player and knocked flat on he's ass. Rushing over with the help of Liam we stand him up walking him to the bench grabbing onto my shoulder he looks at Liam,

"I'm try getting Scott...AGAIN"

Waving my pom poms I smile,

"GO B..B..B..BEACON HILLS!"

Spinning around I did three back flips before landing in the splits while the other girls cheered behind me. Standing up I wave at the crowd looking around,

"Woohoo Debby Sexy"

Blushing I look at the crowd smiling waving as best as I could ,but on the inside I was wolfing out ready to kill Scott or Kira we were getting Killed. Devenford Prep is leading 4–0 as the timer ticks down to the end of the first quarter. Coach is apoplectic and was the mess he looked like he was going to kill someone and by how I was feel I was in the mood to help. Racing over Stiles says neither Kira nor Scott is answering their phone and he needs to see what's going on,

"You're leaving? What are you going to tell Coach?"

We look over and Coach was heated up slamming his clipboard down,

"Stupid! Stupid old..."

Stiles looks at me uneasy.

"Uh, you don't tell him anything. Okay?"

I nod watching Liam then turning to Stiles before he sighs,

"You coming too?"

"Did you really have to ask"

"I was trying not to"

I grab my chest offended,

"Excuse me for trying to help"

He sighs,

"Fine"

We walk over to Liam and he didn't take us leaving well. Stiles pats Liam's shoulder smiling,

"Liam, you're going to be okay. All right?"

He reassures Liam that he will be okay on his own in the game. Stiles and I makes it to his father and explains the situation. Malia says she will stay behind in case Scott shows up. Driving to Derek's I couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run through my back, as we walk in we see Braeden and Derek at the loft. They're all looking for Scott and Kira. Stiles and Sheriff and I look around the place looked a mess it was a disaster zone.

**Malia's POV**

Once Debby left it seem like everything was going down hill we still haven't scored at all and Scott still wasn't hear. I pick up my phone texting Debby

**I CHANGE MY MIND PICK ME UP**

Looking over I sigh seeing Peter making he's way over,

"told you not to come here."

He shrugs,

"If you want to have a clandestine meeting you need to choose a clandestine location."

I turn to him sighing I remember what Lydia had told Debby about what happen between Peter and Merdieth at the station

"After what happened with you and Meredith, I'm pretty sure I can do without any kind of one-on-one father-daughter time."

I shake my head looking back at the game before he spoke again,

"How about mother-daughter time?"

I looked at him shocked before he smirks nodding his head,

"That's right. I found our Desert Wolf."

I raises an eyebrow before asking,

"Is she definitely my mother?"

He nods,

"Yes she is, But if you want to find her, you're going to have to do something for me."

*Great a catch* I sigh while he speak and we on about trying to get his way,

"Something that's come naturally to you for a very long time."

I sigh nervously asking 'my father',

"Do you always have to get something in return?"

He pauses looking at the game then turns to me smiling,

"When it's something I can't do on my own? Yes."

I sigh taking a deep breath *it's the only way* I look at him,

"What do you want?"

He smirks,

"I want you to kill Kate Argent."

**Debby's POV**

"What the hell happened?"

Derek shrugs looking around Braeden turns to me replying,

"It was supposed to be a date."

I nod looking around it made sense with the romantic lighting of the room, but it just didn't make sense. Stiles paces back and forth looking around rubbing his forehead turning to Braeden asking,

"They were both here?"

She nods picking up her gun,

"And they're both gone."

I walk around the loft looking around. I notice the glass all over the place moving closer I'm hit with a chill and I could feel the room spinning looking up I could see Kira and Scott together and they were well...kissing and getting it on *awkward* How I know how Stiles felt it seem like every thing was going well till There was a crash sound stepping away from the window just in time to see a fully transformed Kate and a Berserker come busting through the big loft window. It was ugly I knew I couldn't be of help because they couldn't see me. Scott wakes to find himself suspended off the floor. He realizes that the berserker is carrying him. The bone-covered creature throws him against the door to the loft. Kate kicks Kira sending her flying into a metal gate over the elevator shaft *Ouch*Scott and Kate fight but seem evenly matched with each absorbing the other's blows and kicks. Kira mounts a defense against the berserker using a length of chain. While she gets in a couple of licks, the berserker manages to get control of the chain and pull her to him. He then knocks her senseless,

"KIRA"

Looking over at Scott it was looking so good for him either Kate disables Scott with a throat punch and pounds him against a wooden beam until he drops. Seeing that the berserker could kill Kira, he doesn't get up. He asks what Kate wants and she says insight. She points out that "the Argent family has been around for over 400 years, a powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. But yet, somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is simple. What the hell is so special about Scott McCall?" Scott says if Kate wants him, she should just take him and leave Kira alone. But Kate says they're all going "to church",

"DEBBY...Um...DEBBY...Can you hear me?"

Shaking my head I open them and realize Sheriff, Derek and Braeden were looking at me like I was crazy. rubbing my shoulder Derek looks at me,

"You ok?"

I nod,

"Yeah. I know what happen here and it was ugly"

Derek looks at Braeden and she shrugs,

"What are you talking about"

I explain to them what I saw and there was mixed reaction but most they seem like they saw it coming. Stiles turns to me,

"We have a problem"

I look at him rubbing my forehead,

"Oh a scale from bad to hell which is it"

"Infinite"

I sigh,

"Lay it on us"

Stiles rubs his forehead,

"We are going to Mexico"

Then it hit me I grabbed Stiles wrist dragging him to the jeep Derek rushes behind us,

"What's wrong"

I look at them pointing to Derek shaking my head,

"If I am right about this. What every she did to you Derek then she'll do worse to Scott"

Texting Malia what was going on I look at Stiles who was giving me a look before asking,

"Did you get Malia?"

"Yeah she's with Peter"

I could hear Stiles pressing the brakes causing us to skidded a little,

"What?"

I laugh,

"Stiles calm down"

"How can you be so calm? Your girlfriend is with your evil father in law."

"Father in Law?"

He laughs,

"Yep I said it"

I take a glance at him,

"I'm not freaking out because though Peter is a son of a bitch, A psycho that indefine cant be trust, and did I mention he was a ass. The one person I know he would never hurt is Malia. Beside we don't have time we need to get to Mexico"

Stiles nods looking back on the road. I begin leaning my head back looking at the night sky closing my eye. Opening them I look around and couldn't believe my eyes I was in some sort of cave I could see Scott and he tied down. I could hear a familiar voice appear *Kate* I couldn't really see much from their but it was bad I couldn't really make out what she was saying till I hear her saying,

"I'm not going to turn you into a deer. But you are about to become something unrecognizable to your friends. They won't know what they're killing."

I watch Kate pick up some sort of mask and was about to put it on Scott's Head. I tried moving but was stuck it was like I was glued where I was. I watched in horror Scott shouting,

"No, Kate, no. No, Kate. Don' , no. No!Wait. No, no!Kate, don't! No! Stop! Wait, no!"

Shaking my head I look back at Stiles. I could feel a cold sweat pulled up on my forehead,

"Stiles"

"Yeah"

"We need to hurry"

"I know Deb's we are going as fast..."

I cut him off raising my hand out shaking my head on the verge of crying,

"No Stiles I'm being serious we need to get there before it is too late"

**A/N : How was that? This episode was so intense the ending was...WOW I can't wait for the final I wonder what peter has in store for Malia Review, Follow, and Favorite Luv you guys**


End file.
